


The Past Unwinding

by DeityofLostSouls



Series: Soulful Saga [2]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityofLostSouls/pseuds/DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Sequel to "Of Plight and Boon". The Ronin Warriors have embraced who they are. They are the warriors that the mortal world depends on to protect them in secret. Although they are now safe from the Nether Realm a new threat lurks among entry ways between worlds. It's up to the Ronin Warriors to find this threat and defeat it before it can take the life of one of their own.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had originally published in 2017 on a different website. This is Part 2 of the Soulful Saga.

"My past is my shadow, it follows me everywhere I go." – Curtis Jackson

* * *

Riska tossed and turned in bed, sweat beaded at her forehead as her eyes moved quickly under her eyelids. Her dreams were filled with a smoke covered burning plain of trees, buildings, and a river of blood. The sky was blood red and the heavy feeling of dread breathed on her neck. Riska's heart pounded, all her senses told her danger, but she wasn't sure if it was for her or someone else. As her breathed she could see the mist it caused, it was cold despite the burning fires around her.

Looking down she saw that she was clad in her ancient armor that was chipped and torn from a battle that she didn't remember fighting. Snapping her head back up to look at the burning fields she could feel someone's eyes on her. All she saw where mounds in the close distance that were eerily human shaped. Who were the dead warriors around her? She could see their armor and she knew that she knew them but who were they?

"Who's there?" She called out as she heard a branch snap, not from the fire burning it but from the weight of a foot. Her hands gripped a samurai sword that wasn't there before and she didn't remember picking up. Its ancient blade was nicked and soaked in rust colored blood. She recognized the fabric and charms that hung from the hilt but couldn't recall who owned the sword though it was at the tip of her tongue.

"Riska." A voice called in the distance.

Riska jumped raising the sword to a defensive position; she could hear her heart pound in her ears as she looked around.

"Riska." The voice called again, it was familiar. "Riska."

She turned around trying to find the source of who was speaking, they sounded as if they were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Her long black hair flipped over her shoulder as she moved allowing her to feel a cool breeze hit the back of her neck.

Riska pivoted quickly to turn back around feeling a presence close to her. As soon as she turned around she screamed as a familiar face was nearly nose to nose with her. The man had long black hair, blood shot eyes, and a long deep scar traced across his face from his ear, across his mouth, and down to his chin on the opposite side.

"Riska." He said in a gravely voice; she watched black tar-like liquid drip from his mouth as he spoke, staining his chin.

Riska screamed again.

* * *

Riska sat up in bed panting, her hands shook and her heart pound against her chest cavity. She took a moment to get her bearings, reminded herself that it was just a dream, she was safe. At least that's what she told herself. It was a dream that had been reoccurring for week now, waking her up in the middle of the night.

Looking next to her in bed she saw that Rowen was still fast asleep, he hadn't heard her wake up this time. It was wonder how he had heard her in the past with how deep he slept.

Across the room the soft glow of a kodama orb hovering on top of the dresser offered the only light in the room beside the street lights outside. The kodama had been following her and the other Ronins around since defeating Zetsumei, however only she and Rowen could see it. They weren't sure where it came from but it was peaceful and offered a strangely comforting presence for all Ronins. However, right now not even the kodama could calm the images that were etched in Riska's mind.

With a deep breathe Riska slid carefully out of the bed her and Rowen shared. The blue-haired boy didn't even budge from his position of sleeping on his stomach. She made sure that the blanket still covered him to keep him warm then she reached on the floor and picked up the blue sweatshirt lying nearby and slipped it on.

The kodama seemed to be watching her as she slipped on her slippers then left the room. It didn't follow her, as if it knew that she wanted to be alone.

The one-bedroom apartment she shared with Rowen was quiet other than the soft tick of the clock next to their television. Padding across the apartment Riska went to the front door and exchanged her slippers for her shoes. Looking behind her at the empty apartment she sighed then left it.

In the morning Rowen woke up to feeling that Riska's side of the bed was cold. Cracking his eye open he saw the kodama, which he called "Kage-chan" or "Little Shadow" despite Riska's protests, hovering in the spot she normally slept.

Rowen blinked a few takes to erase the haze of sleep from his eyes. "Good morning, Kage-chan, where did Riska go?"

The kodama didn't answer, it couldn't of course, but it began to slowly float away from the bed and towards the door. Rowen knew what that meant, and he moved to get out of bed.

A few minutes later Rowen stepped out onto the roof top of his and Riska's apartment building. The early morning sun shined down onto the small outdoor garden planted along the rooftop. Even from the door he could spot Riska sitting at her usual spot towards the back corner.

As he approached Riska from behind he saw that she was staring off into the distance in a sort of daze, rather than meditation. "Have that bad dream again?" Rowen asked.

She looked up at him from where she sat seiza on a small pillow. "Yes." She whispered then sighed, "I'm sorry."

Rowen made a face and lowered himself down to sit beside her a little more informally. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault that you had another nightmare."

"It's the same dream, Rowen." Riska sighed, "over and over again, and I believe that it's trying to tell me something."

Rowen reached out and held one of the hands that Riska had clenched in her lap. "Riska, it was just a dream." He promised her.

Riska sighed again and looked down at their hands holding one another.

When she felt Rowen placed a finger under her chin to ask her to look at him she did. He was leaning towards her, "even if it is a message, I swear to you that I will be here at your side."

Riska smiled softly feeling her heart warm at his sentiment, "I know, Rowen-kun."

Rowen smiled and leaned in for them to kiss softly on the lips.

"C'mon, the guys will be waiting for us." Rowen told her then got up and started to head back into their apartment building.

Riska looked out over the skyline of Tokyo one more time before getting up and slowly following him.


	2. Disturbances

It had been a year and a half since the Ronin Warriors had defeated Zetsumei. The city of Tokyo had yet again rebuilt their city, most of it had recovered easily from the attack from the Nether Realm but there were still reminders of the siege throughout the city.

Monuments were built to honor those that perished and a plaque outside the entrance of the Imperial Palace commemorated the location that the battle had been won.

The government of Japan and other nearby countries knew the truth of who saved their city and their world once again. Even if all they knew that it was a group of ancient warriors, whose actual identities were unknown. However, to most around the world it was the hard work and ingenuity of the Japanese military and government that got most of the praise.

Mia, who was blinded during the war with Zetsumei, worked as a liaison for the government to help them prepare in case a large attack similar to the Nether World would to happen for a third time in the future. Riska worked alongside her as an "expert" in ancient myths and wars.

It took some work but Mia was able to get Riska proper papers and documents so that she could move among the mortal world normally again. She worked hard on learning of the events she had missed while trapped in the spirit world, and even learned the new technologies. She was starting to get better with computers than Rowen and Mia were. Still, it was clear she was uncomfortable in the city or when she was in a large cluster of people. Rowen made sure he or the other Ronins took her away to the quiet mansion Mia owned once in a while to get her away.

Meanwhile, the Ronins lived once again in relative peace. They would no longer deny their responsibility as the Ronin Warriors and trained often. Their skills with their new armors had grown and they were able to harness the power it offered better than their previous armors now. It was still a relief for them that the armors no longer made them feel as if they darkened every time they wore them.

The group of five men and one woman did however have a new burden to bear since Zetsumei's defeat. They had defeated Lady Yuri the gatekeeper to the realms, after she had been ensnared and twisted by Zetsumei's ways and betrayed her oath to protect the pathways to the other realms by allowing Zetsumei to use them as he wished. As a result, there was no longer a gatekeeper to keep the realms from invading one another and causing chaos among them. So, it now fell onto the Ronins to protect the gateways until another gatekeeper could be found.

Lady Kayura, a longtime friend and last of the Ancients, had been on a mission ever since trying to find a new gatekeeper. None of the Ronins had heard from her since she had told them of their newest burden shortly after defeating Zetsumei.

So, the Ronins fell into a routine of around the clock protection of the gateways. They had set up a gateway for them to use in the mountains near Mia's home, each taking shifts two at a time.

Luckily, they had all finally graduated from their undergraduate programs and the jobs or graduate programs they had gotten were flexible enough that no one noticed when they would go away for a day or two every week. Rowen was in a graduate program for physics, Ryo in a program for mythological and historical studies, Cye was in the Marine Biology program, and Sage was working full time at a local dojo with a man that was once one of his biggest rivals in kendo.

As for Kento, his family now knew that he had inherited the legendary armor and position as a Ronin Warrior that had been passed on through his family for generations. So, the Ronins were free to use the Descendants of the Dragon Restaurant, also known as Kento's family's restaurant, as a place to meet up whenever they deemed it necessary. Plus, it was easier for Kento who was now an official part owner.

"So, are you sure you're ok with trading me your Thursday shift for my Saturday shift?" Cye was asking Sage as Riska and Rowen joined the other Ronins at a large table near the back of the restaurant. The kodama had followed them, like usual, and now moved ahead of them to join the group. No one else saw as the small orb of light settled itself to hover on top of the table the Ronins were at.

Sage nodded, "really, it is not a problem. I'm not required to be at jujutsu evaluations. In fact, you're saving me from relative boredom."

"Because sitting in a state of limbo for twenty-four hours is so much better." Kento remarked.

Cye and Sage gave Kento a dry look who only shrugged in response.

"It's still better than hearing you tell us about your newest recipe and how you'll have all of Tokyo wanting it." Rowen commented as he joined them.

"I don't mind." Ryo piped in quickly then looked over at Rowen and Riska, "good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning, Ryo." Riska greeted in return. She took her usual seat at the table beside the bearer of the Wildfire armor.

"Morning, Ryo." Rowen nodded before sitting on the opposite side of Riska.

"It's about time you two love birds get here." Kento replied, "Cye was just about to tell Sage how thankful he is in trading another shift with him, again."

Cye glared as his best friend but then smiled, "I can't help it. You know that most of my lab schedule isn't set until the week before due to weather."

Kento shrugged as he made himself comfortable sitting between Ryo and Cye. Sage sat between Cye and Rowen.

"How's Mia?" Ryo asked Sage from across the table.

"Nothing new yet." Sage sighed. He and Mia were still dating despite all that occurred during the battle with Zetsumei. It was because of his decision to save Mia from the Nether spirit that possessed her that she was now blind. "All the optometrists in the city say her eyes are damaged beyond repair." Sage's face fell as guilt filled his expression, "she says it's fine, that she's getting used to it, but… I can't…" Sage trailed off.

Rowen gave his friend a pat on the back. He saw the kodama glide up his arm as if wanting to pat Sage on the back as well.

"It's alright man," Cye said soothingly, "if we can't find a way to give her sight back we'll help her. All of us will."

The Ronins nodded in unison. Ever since a year and half ago the Ronins had grown closer than they had even been before. They were more than brothers in arms they were brothers in every sense of the word as family now, even Riska found she was at home among them. It was a comfort that she never really knew before.

"Thanks." Sage nodded and went quiet.

"Let's begin with what we got together for." Riska finally announced when enough time had passed in silence. She looked to Ryo to begin.

"Right." Ryo sat up a little straighter in his seat. "As you know, Cye and I were on the last shift watching the gateways. It was going as normal with only one disturbance of creatures from another world trying to pass through. We were able to turn them away easily and led them back to where they came from. However, it was shortly after that we noticed a few… irregularities in the realm stream."

The realm stream is what the Ronins referred to the ever moving channel between realms. With the help of what was Lady Yuri's staff they no longer risked getting lost for all of eternity in the channels that held time and space together. It was the area that they took up residence while they were on their shifts. They could easily move from portal to portal there in case of disturbances.

"What kind of irregularities?" Rowen asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, it seemed like the stream was… slowing down." Cye said carefully as he tried to grasp at how to explain what he and Ryo had seen. "There was a set of portals that were getting close to each other, like how close they were when we had gone from this world to the spirit realm." He looked at Riska who nodded in understanding.

"Did anyone or anything try to pass between the portals?" Sage asked.

Cye and Ryo shook their heads at the same time.

"Nothing. Just one minute everything is fine, then the next the stream slowed down as the set of portals moved close to each other before moving away again the stream went back to normal." Ryo explained.

Cye shivered, "it felt odd. As if they were looking towards each other."

"As if someone were in the other portal looking into the others." Riska stated finishing Cye's thought.

Cye nodded, "exactly."

"Do you know what it means, Riska?" Kento asked as he leaned his chin on his fist.

Riska thought about it for a moment then shook her head. Even though she had the most experience with the realm stream, not even she knew everything about it. Only what she needed to know to travel from the spirit realm.

"Were the portals familiar?" Rowen asked as Riska stayed silent in thought.

"No." Cye reflected. They were able to recognize the worlds that some of the realms went to and were recording them so that they could reference them when necessary. "They weren't any of the ones we have written down."

Sage and Rowen nodded as if on the same wavelength. They were all quiet as they tried to think of how to solve this new mystery of theirs. Rowen and Riska both looked up as the kodama went over to Kento and began to dance in front of his face.

When Rowen cracked a smile Kento noticed and immediately sat back in his chair. "That thing is in front of me, isn't it?"

"It's not a thing, it's a spirit." Riska sighed explaining for what felt like the thousandth time.

"It's creepy and it's even weirder that only you two can see it." Kento pointed out.

"I saw it once." Sage told him dryly.

"That doesn't mean it still doesn't give me the heebie-jeebies." Kento argued with a pout.

Sage rolled his eyes, "whose shift is it today?" he asked trying to get back on track.

"Mine and Kento's." Riska volunteered when Kento refused to reply.

"You'll have to let us know if the same thing happens to you." Ryo told them ignoring Kento sticking his tongue out at Rowen who was still smiling as if he were laughing. "Maybe if you see you'll recognize the portals." He offered Riska. She nodded, but felt unsure.

"There's not much we can do otherwise." Sage said thoughtfully as he sat back again. "We can't ask Lady Kayura or anyone else. We'll just have to hope that it means nothing."

"Hopefully." Cye and Kento muttered at the same time.

"I'm going to do some more research." Ryo announced, "Since Riska will be in the stream it will be hard for her to do it. So, I'll go to Mia's office at the university and ask if she has found anything else from ancient texts."

"Don't forget that you promised Yulie you'd practice with him." Kento reminded Ryo. They took turns teaching Yulie how to fight and defend himself. Ever since he had been abducted by Matlal and nearly died from the disease the Nether warlord had cursed him with he wanted to learn to fight and defend himself. He didn't want to be the weak little kid that the Ronins had to protect anymore.

"Right." Ryo rubbed his face with his hands, it was clear he wanted to look into research first.

"I'll go." Sage offered. "I'll practice with him."

Ryo and Kento gave Sage a skeptical look, "I thought you didn't want him to learn to kill off any demons." Kento remarked.

Sage sighed, "What's the point in going against it? You two have already started to teach him."

Ryo looked at his friend and nodded, he was thankful for the help even if he didn't agree with it.

"I'll help you with the research." Rowen told Ryo.

"Sorry guys." Cye sighed, "I have to go to my lectures."

"It's alright, Cye. We'll let you know if anything comes up." Riska promised him.

"It's settled." Ryo said finalizing their conversation, "Rowen and I will go research more about the gateways with Mia, Sage will practice with Yulie, Cye will go to class, and Kento and Riska will go on their shift. We'll meet back up here tomorrow?"

Everyone agreed to the arrangement.

As everyone got up to leave Rowen took Riska's hand and gently led her to a more secluded part of the restaurant. They got close to one another and embraced each other. Riska was just short enough for Rowen to rest is chin in her head as he held her close.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Rowen asked her in a whisper.

Riska nodded into his chest as she felt the muscles in his back through his shirt. "Don't worry, I rarely dream when I'm in the stream."

"Are you sure?" Rowen told her pulling away to look her in the eye.

Riska smiled and leaned up to graze her lips ever so softly against Rowen's. He made a sound of protest and gave her a proper kiss. When they broke apart Riska was smiling devilishly.

"I promise, I'll be fine. You can't chase away all of my nightmares." She told him.

"I can always try." Rowen said resting his forehead on hers. "I love you, Riska of Souls."

"And I love you Rowen of Strata."

* * *

An hour later Kento and Riska got into Mia's jeep and headed for the mountains.

Rowen, Sage, and Ryo watched them drive away. Cye had to get to class before he'd be late and not allowed to attend for the day.

"How are her nightmares?" Ryo asked once they could no longer see the jeep in traffic. Rowen told his brothers that Riska hadn't been sleeping the last few weeks as a result of the terror she experienced when she did close her eyes.

"I think they're getting worse." Rowen sighed, his shoulder slumped. He looked down at the ground and saw that the kodama was making figure eights around his legs. It always seemed a little more active and antsy when Riska went to go on her shift. "My guess is that she only got to sleep maybe two hours last night."

Sage shifted, "has she told you anything else about them?"

Rowen shook his head, "only that they're the same. They always have Hariel in them and he's calling to her..."

The three Ronins looked back up towards the direction of the mountains. They hoped that the newest member of their group would get better soon and that it really wasn't a sign of what to come.


	3. The Mountain

The city fell way to the mountain side next to Tokyo quickly. Along the road the trees thickened as nature took over the landscape from the hustle and bustle of the city. It calmed Riska to get away from all the steel reinforced buildings. Tokyo was a far cry from the Edo she had once known. It still shocked her at some of the ways that the world had changed since Suzunagi had entrapped her in the spirit realm. She was lucky to have Rowen and the rest of the Ronin Warriors to help guide her way through it.

However, it was the mountains and the countryside of Japan that she felt most comfortable in. Kento allowed her to have peace and quiet on the ride up. Although she knew that he was going to give in and begin to talk her ear off soon. It really didn't bother her; she had learned a lot of this new Western Culture that the youth of this new generation had embraced.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on her palm as she leaned against the window of the jeep.

"You look exhausted." Kento observed. "You sure you're up to your shift? It's not too late to trade with someone." Kento offered.

Riska smiled without opening her eyes, "are you trying to get rid of me, Hardrock?" She asked.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way. I just… uh…"

Riska chuckled and looked at Kento, "I am fine, my friend. I promise not to fall asleep on you once we get into the stream."

Kento nodded and looked like he was going to say something else but thought better of it and dropped the subject. The car got quiet again and Riska resumed her position leaning against the window.

They parked at Mia's mansion and got out of the car. From here they would walk to their destination. It wasn't far from the home of the woman that had assisted the Ronins over the years, but it was far enough that if anything were to happen it could not go after Mia.

"Shall we go inside and greet Mia before we head up?" Riska asked as she stretched.

"Nah." Kento said looking up at the house. "I'd rather we just get our shift over with."

"She'll probably have a quick snack for you." Riska tempted him with.

Kento looked between the path they would take to the entrance of the gateway and Mia's house. "I don't think a quick bite of food would affect us much."

Riska laughed, she had gotten to know Hardrock well enough to know that food was never a topic of debate. Surprisingly Rowen was the same way, even if he didn't look like he ate that much.

They headed into the house where Kento immediately bee-lined for the kitchen while Riska went upstairs to Mia's home office. Exactly as she suspected she found Mia at her desk reading a book in braille.

"Hello, Riska." Mia said happily as she paused her reading. Her eyes were closed and were surrounded by faded markings of her burns that caused her to go blind. Today she had her hair up in a ponytail so that it did not get in her way.

Riska smirked, "you are getting better at knowing who is around." She walked further into the room. "I just wanted to check in on you before Kento and I head out for our turn in the stream."

Mia nodded, "I still haven't heard anything from Lady Kayura, either." Riska let out a breath, "I'm not worried about it though." Mia continued. "She'll come back once she finds a suitable new guardian for the gateway."

Riska nodded even though she knew Mia couldn't see it. "I'm hoping that once she's back she can help us find a way to restore your sight as well."

Mia smiled sadly. "It really isn't as bad as it seems. It's amazing how far assistance for the blind has gotten in the last few years. I'll even be able to use a computer again soon."

"You are brave, Mia. Braver than I even." Riska told the woman. "You would've been a great warrior and perhaps village leader in my time."

Mia chuckled, "I don't know. I think I'll leave the fighting up to you and the other Ronin Warriors."

"Mia, where's your mustard!" Kento called from downstairs.

"I should've known that Kento was already raiding my kitchen." Mia chuckled and stood up. She began to walk towards the door to leave.

"Mia… before you go..." Riska placed a hand on the woman's shoulder to let her know she was right behind her. "Do you mind if I look at a few of your transcripts?"

Mia waved a hand at Riska, "of course not. You know that I can't even look at them myself anymore."

Riska felt her stomach drop with guilt. Mia always joked and looked at the optimistic side of things about her blindness, but it didn't take a genius to see the pain hidden under her smile.

"Thank you Mia. I'll put everything back where it belongs once I'm done."

Mia simply nodded and walked away to go help Kento who was beginning to make a lot of noise down in the kitchen as if he were searching the cabinets.

Riska watched Mia disappear down the stairs before she turned to the shelf of books and ancient texts that Mia and her grandfather had collected over the years. She didn't hesitate to reach for an ancient book bound by leather straps that were worn and the browning pages sticking out in every direction. On the cover was a faded hand painted image of an Oni. The tusks on the creature which were once white now nearly blended into the parchment.

Riska gazed down at the book with mixed emotion; she set it carefully onto the nearby table before she began to flip through the pages.

A few minutes later downstairs Kento munched happily on his eight layer sandwich consisting of three different meats, lettuce, tomato, mayo and mustard. He moaned as his taste buds took in the onslaught of different ingredients.

"I can't believe you couldn't find the mustard, Kento." Mia was saying as she leaned against the kitchen island. "It was on the refrigerator door."

"It didn't stick out to me." Kento said between bites.

"It's a yellow bottle."

Kento shrugged then swallowed, "sorry."

Mia smiled, "you shrugged again, didn't you?"

"He did." Riska said for him as she joined them. "Hurry up, Kento. We have to get going."

"You… one… want… stop." He said with his mouth full before taking another bite.

Riska made a disgusted face then turned back to Mia, "It is good to see you again, Mia."

"You as well, Riska… or more like hear I suppose." She laughed at herself. "Take care of yourselves out there."

"See you later Mia!" Kento called as he finally finished swallowing his sandwich and hopping off the stool he sat on.

Mia followed them to the front door making promises of getting together with all the Ronins soon. Then once out of the house Kento and Riska transformed into their under armors and began their trek to the gateway entrance.

* * *

The walk took them up into the mountains a little further and was far enough from any of the roads or paths that locals and tourists used that the trees grew more wild easy concealing rocks and holes in the ground.

As Kento and Riska began to approach a larger boulder wedged into the mountainside they heard movement. Neither warrior slowed as they continued on their path. Suddenly a large white tiger appeared on top of the large boulder. The tiger appeared to be scanning the surroundings before looking down at the two Ronins.

"Hello, White Blaze." Kento greeted. "You old tiger, how's it going?"

White Blaze let out a low rumble from his throat in response. Kento smiled and headed to the other side of the boulder.

White Blaze was acting as a guard at the entrance of the gateway whenever the Ronins weren't around. Once the Ronins who were covering the shift showed up he would return to Ryo, or if Ryo was on the shift he would go to Yulie's.

"You can go back to him now, White Blaze." Riska said with a smile. She approached the tiger and scratched behind his ears. "You did a great job, my friend."

White Blaze let out a soft roar then ran off into the woods.

Riska joined Kento in front of a small cave entrance that was covered in brush and trees from the forest around them. They transformed into their full armors and stretched once they were dressed.

Kento then turned to a pile of stone and leaves to the left of the entrance, digging through it until he took out the pewter staff that once belonged to Lady Yuki when she was the Gatekeeper.

"Ready?" He asked, when Riska nodded he put on a more serious expression and looked to the cave entrance. He raised the staff then slammed it into the ground the small orb at the top began to glow. Riska watched calmly as a beam of light shone off the Gateway staff and lit up the small cave entrance, soon a transparent portal of pearlescent light glowed in front of them like a dense fog.

"Never gets old." Kento smirked crookedly.

Riska walked towards into the doorway first then, and Kento followed still holding the staff. As soon as they both passed through the portal closed behind them.


	4. Questions

Kento and Riska's shift in the stream was uneventful. They spent the first six hours going from portal to portal inspecting them to see if anything had changed. There was nothing noticeably different with any of them. Other than the usually shifting and swaying that the portals and stream usually did, all was quiet.

Both Ronins had settled into floating freely in the stream instead, allowing the flow of it to gently drift them in the direction it wanted them to go. Riska watched a few portals above her head that were the most active of the ones there. It was a set of brightly lit portals that constantly orbited one another.

From what they had learned, it was a set of worlds that the inhabitants moved freely among each other. Although they never saw anyone or anything come through them into the stream unless they made a mistake in portal travel and stumbled into the stream by accident. However, that was rare since portal travel was well-practiced in those worlds. Rowen once told Riska that he wanted to see what those worlds were like, which Riska had to advise against. Their job was just to make sure nothing came into the stream or into the mortal world that wasn't supposed to. It wasn't to disturb other worlds with their presence. For all they knew they were warring worlds. And much like the mortal world and Nether Realm fighting they had to allow their own people to resolve it. It was the curiosity and the need to meddle in other affairs that got Lady Yuki into trouble in the first place.

Riska let out a sigh, it was coming up to their tenth hour now and she was already getting bored. She itched to be back with Rowen, just sitting next to him reading or napping. Even his presence in just the same room as her was soothing.

"Hey, Riska." Kento asked as he floated in a sitting position.

"Yes, Kento?" Riska replied thoughtfully and glanced over at Hardrock.

"Why don't we ever get hungry here? Or need to use the bathroom? Or…"

"I've told you before, Kento, time doesn't exist here as it does in our world." Riska answered simply, "While you're in the stream you do not age, nor does your body crave the basic needs it usually does."

"So… we're basically immortal here? Like you?"

Riska froze; it was funny how often she forgot that she was indeed immortal. Forever frozen in the body of a young woman, while her mind, and memories were so much older. It was her penance for all the evil and misgivings she had done to so many innocent people long ago. Her immortality had never bothered her, then again she never really thought about it, which is until this newest set of Ronin Warriors. Besides she could still die a mortal's death, there was no cheating death whenever her time would come.

Riska cleared her throat, "no, Kento. You are not immortal here." She finally answered. "You can still die here. Unlike me, your body cannot stay in a state of agelessness for long. Eventually time would catch up with you and you could die from starvation or disease. However, you would just have to stay here a very long time for that. And if you did stay here a long time then go back to our world your body would immediately catch up to where your internal clock is and age you rapidly."

Kento nodded in understanding, Riska could actually see his mind at work. "Lady Yuki…"

"She was already immortal before she became the Gatekeeper." Riska replied quickly before he could finish asking.

"So…" He began again. "If you were to somehow, in theory, become mortal again. Would your body catch up with your internal clock and age you… because then you'd be, like, dust… I mean…" Kento stopped talking and blushed.

Riska stared at him for a moment then began to laugh, "oh, Kento. No, that would not happen. My internal clock has been frozen in place, put on pause you could say. If I were to somehow, in theory, become mortal again, I would simply begin ageing again just like you or any other mortal."

"Oh." Kento said thoughtfully.

Riska nodded and turned to look at the portals above her again. Her eyes began to grow heavy with the need to sleep; she blinked a few times to push it off.

"Hey, Riska?"

"Yes, Kento?"

"Do you want to be mortal again?" He asked slowly as if unsure if he should even ask.

"My immortality was my punishment from the Ancients. To become mortal again is not my choice." She told him patiently.

"But, what if you did have a choice?"

Riska thought about it, she imagined what it would be like to be a mortal again, to be able to age and not have to watch the ones she loved grow old and die. To no longer have to escort the souls of the ones she cared for into the afterlife. And then she thought of Rowen, "yes," she answered finally. "I'd choose to be mortal again. But, it is not possible."

Kento didn't reply and Riska didn't look to see what his expression was. It was quiet again between them, but Riska could hear Kento shift into a different position.

"Hey, Riska." Kento asked again, it sounded as if he was right next to Riska. She opened an eye and saw that he was indeed right next to her. She opened her other eye up.

"Yes. Kento." She said slowly.

"Rowen said you've been having nightmares." He said simply.

Riska's eyes opened wide with surprise. "He what?" She demanded. "Why would he do that?"

"He's worried about you, Riska." Kento said trying to soothe her, "He told us that you haven't been sleeping. That you're dreaming of Hariel… he's calling out to you."

Riska swallowed and looked up past Kento's face.

"I just… if there's anything we, the guys, can do to help. We're here for you." Kento rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you, Kento." Riska whispered, "There's nothing you can do though." She was the one that killed him after all.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Go ahead." Riska sighed.

"Hariel is, or was, the first bearer of the Inferno armor, right?"

Riska nodded, "he was."

"He was also one of the first Ronins, and wore the Wildfire armor?"

"He was also a Warlord for a short time as well." Riska said slowly she looked at Kento urging him to get to the point. "This is more than one question, Hardrock."

"I know, I know." Kento waved his hands from front of him. "I just want to know… you and Hariel… you two… erm…"

"We were lovers, yes." She told him outright. "We fell in love shortly after I turned away from Talpa and he was one of first Ronins that I was the guardian of." Kento opened his mouth to ask another question. "And yes, he turned evil because he allowed Inferno's power to consume him. And yes, then in turn I was forced to kill him since he was killing off the other Ronins and since I was the only one that had armor that the Inferno armor did not use to power it. Kento, if I wanted to chat about my former indiscretions I would try to bring back Talpa or Zetsumei."

Kento stared at Riska and blinked a few times.

"Sorry." She apologized and looked away.

"No, I'm sorry." Kento told her softly, "I just… I'm sorry you had to go through all that… I'll stop asking questions now."

"Thank you, Kento." Riska took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She willed her annoyance with Kento back down.

Kento left Riska alone for an hour. Instead, he began to practice with his tetsubo using his sense of weightlessness to allow him to try different moves with it. The fact that gravity was almost nonexistent in the stream allowed the Ronins to do exercises they couldn't otherwise do in the mortal world. Although Rowen always had the option he still used the opportunity to kill time on his own shifts.

Riska, meanwhile, stayed awake but rested her eyes. She breathed slowly in her nostrils and out her mouth trying to concentrate on that instead of drifting back to the images from her dreams. Once she was awake she recalled exactly what was going on in her dream and where she was in them. She just didn't want to admit it, not yet, she wasn't ready to reopen that wound.

"_Riska_." Riska's eyes shot open and she looked around. No one was around other than Kento nearby doing a flip with his tetsubo swinging with him. The Gatekeeper staff floated next to her within reach in case she had to grab it.

"_Riska._" His voice was clear to her, as if he were right next to her.

Riska's stomach drop and she began to look around frantically. Short strands of her hair escaped their place under her helmet and got into her eyes.

"Riska."

She snapped her head towards Kento and realized that he had said her name last. He had stopped moving and was staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully. "You look pale."

Riska swallowed, "I'm fine." She brushed nonexistent dust off her armor. "It's nothing."

Kento looked unsure but nodded slowly.

A low rumble echoed in the stream making both Ronins search for the source. They spotted movement coming from a portal a little further away. Both Ronins jumped into a defensive stance. Kento readied his tetsubo while Riska pulled out her razor fans and opened them. The masks on their helmets slid down concealing all but their eyes.

They watched carefully as a portal came to life a few yards away. It began to glow the same pearlescent white as their own portal, indicating something was coming through into the stream.

Riska moved to hide the Gatekeeper staff behind her in case of an enemy.

As a bright light flashed from the portal they watched as two figures entered the stream. It was two women; one woman wore long robes and a jingasa hat while holding a golden staff. Her hair was long and midnight black. From where Kento and Riska were they couldn't see any of the features of the other woman.

Both Ronin's masks slid back up out of view.

"Lady Kayura?" Riska called carefully tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. "Is that you?"

The woman in robes turned to Riska and Kento and smiled.

"Hello, Ronins. I am glad to find you here." Lady Kayura said happily. She began to float towards the two with the other woman following.

As they got closer they could see that the other woman looked human. However, instead of strands of hair on her head she had feathers. They were made up of brown, white, and tan feathers like a hawk and her eyes were colored like golden honey. She was tall and slender and her skin seemed to be combined with scales of a fish that softly reflected a rainbow of colors.

She was the most beautiful woman Kento had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"I bring you good news." Lady Kayura announced as she floated in front of Riska and took her hands. "I have finally found a new Gatekeeper. Kento of Hardrock and Riska of Souls, may I introduce to you Odessa." Lady Kayura swung an arm out to indicate the other woman.

The strange woman, Odessa, nodded her head politely and offered a shy smile.

"Odessa, these are two of the Ronin Warriors that I have told you about. They have watched over the Gateways and protected them while I searched for you."

"It is an honor to meet you." Odessa said nodding her head again.

"And we you." Riska said for both her and Kento. Kento was still staring at the woman practically drooling. All three women ignored him. "Lady Kayura… does this mean?"

Lady Kayura nodded enthusiastically, "yes. Your task is finally finished; you and the other Ronins will no longer have to guard the Gateways."


	5. Oathtaker

As Kento and Riska stepped through the portal bringing them back into the mortal realm they were met by a cool breeze that bit into what little skin was exposed from their armor.

Kento let out a shiver, "looks like winter is finally here." He observed. It was already dark even though it was just after six in the evening. Slivers of light snaked through the trees from the half-moon above.

Behind them the gateway to the stream flashed again as Lady Kayura and Odessa followed them into their world.

The two Ronins turned to them as they transformed back into their under armors, "Welcome the mortal realm." Kento told Odessa brightly.

Odessa looked around carefully and nodded, "it is very similar to my world, except our trees are considerably larger than these."

"Oh, well this forest is relatively young compared to some others in the world." Kento said with a nervous laugh. "This one burned down a few hundred years ago and…" He was started to babble again.

"This is just a small forest among many in this world." Riska said stopping him before he could go further. "Come, the house is this way." She began to lead them through the woods and down the mountain towards Mia's house.

Lady Kayura came to walk beside Riska while Kento lagged behind to walk with Odessa. The other worldly woman looked around her surroundings with interest.

Kento watched as Kayura and Riska began to murmur to each other in a conversation he was sure wasn't for him to hear at the moment. He turned his attention back to the woman next to him. She was a little taller than him and her arms were as long and slender as her legs. Kento's heart thumped with nervousness.

"So, um, your world… what is it like?"

Odessa looked at him from the corner of her eye as if she just realized he was next to her.

"Bright, lush. The colors are more vivid there and the sun more harsh. The air is cleaner as well." She told him politely despite the sharp expression she wore. "Lady Kayura had told me that in your world what you consider magic is not taken seriously. In mine, it is what gives us life. My people and I are one with our world."

"Sounds… nice actually." Kento admitted.

Odessa nodded, "it is."

She was silent again as they continued to trek their way through the woods.

"Is she truly the new Gatekeeper?" Riska questioned Kayura up ahead.

Kayura considered the question, "she is, as long as the powers that be grant her that gift. I wished to introduce her to you first before I took her to the trials."

Riska raised an eyebrow in question. "You are the Ancient One, a reliable representative of our world and of those who travel the Gateways. Why would you need me to speak to her?"

"You travel the stream between the mortal world and the spirit world more regularly than I or anyone else. It is your experience that I need to help inform Odessa of what is to come." Kayura explained she studied Riska's unsure expression. "Do not forget your oath to my clan, I may have been young, but even I remember when you came to us. You are also bound to assist the Ancients in anything we may need. Besides, you are elder than I, and I am more or less unexperienced for an Ancient One."

Riska's heart sank; she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Kento was trying to ask Odessa more questions, the tall woman seemed entertained by him. She looked back at Kayura.

"I can speak to her tonight. First, I want to gather the other Ronins so that they can meet her. This time I want the Gatekeeper to know who will stop her if the time were to ever come up again."

Kayura only nodded. It was understandable that Riska would hesitate over the prospective new Gatekeeper. The last one did try to kill her and the other Ronins.

When they got to Mia's they saw Sage's motorcycle parked out front. Lights throughout the bottom floor of the house were on as well as the light in Mia's office on the upper floor. It beams of light shone onto the ground outside.

"Just wait until you meet, Mia. She'll probably start asking you a bunch of questions right away." Kento was telling Odessa as he led her to the front door. He opened it then let Odessa in first. As he disappeared into the house with the woman Riska and Kayura could hear him calling out for Mia and Sage.

Riska lingered behind with Kayura outside.

"You do no look well, Souls." Kayura commented once Kento and Odessa were out of ear shot.

Riska eyed Kayura carefully, she could feel her eyelids tired with fatigue as her body readjusted being back in her world. She was sure there were dark bags under her eyes giving away just how exhausted she was.

"I am fine." Riska stated simply trying to drop the subject.

"Even immortals need to rest." Kayura told her. She reached out and touched Riska's arm gently. "You need to rest if you wish to stay fully alert and ready at all times. Just because the Nether Realm is gone does not mean other threats may arise."

Riska let out a choked laugh, "you do not think I know this? The Ronins' powers pulsate across this plane. I am sure our presence in the stream did not go unnoticed." She thought back to the voice calling her in her dreams and went silent.

"You did a great deed in helping protect the Gateways." Kayura told her with a smile.

"Or you made us a beacon, a target for other worlds hungry to take life from other worlds." Riska said crossly. Kayura's face dropped as she saw the other woman realize the truth Riska stated.

"That was not my intention." Kayura whispered.

Riska sighed, inside the house they could hear Sage calling for her. "Perhaps nothing will happen and this world can stay at peace. You never know, other worlds may feel our strength and wish to stay away from us."

Riska left Kayura's side and headed into the house. She could hear the current Ancient One following her.

Inside Sage met both women at the door. He looked at Riska then at Kayura. His face seemed to light up at the sight of the other woman who was dressed in the Ancient's robes.

"Kayura. You're back." He said relieved. "So, what Kento said about Odessa is true then? She's the new Gatekeeper and we are no longer needed to guard the stream?"

Kayura smiled at Sage. "Yes, as long as she makes it through her trials she will be the new Gatekeeper."

"I shall call the other Ronins." Riska announced then left Sage and Kayura alone to use the phone Mia had in her kitchen. As she passed through the living room she saw that Kento was back in his street clothes and was standing next to the arm chair Mia sat in. Mia in turn was smiling brightly as she spoke to Odessa about her and her world. Odessa seemed captivated by them.

Riska called Rowen; he was surprised to hear from her so soon.

"Riska? Your shift isn't over until morning. Not that I'm not glad to hear from you. Is something wrong?" He spoke quickly.

"No. Lady Kayura has returned and she brings good news." Riska explained. "She had found a new Gatekeeper. Can you bring Ryo and Cye up to Mia's, you should come meet her."

"Of course!" Rowen said happily. She could hear him putting something metallic down on the other end of the line. "I'll go get them right now. Be there soon!"

Riska hung up the phone shortly after and headed upstairs. While everyone was distracted with the excitement of the new Gatekeeper, Riska wanted to freshen up with the hope of hiding the exhaustion on her face.

An hour later the entire house was filled with the sounds of laughter and talking as all the Ronins now gathered in Mia's dining room. Cye was busy in the kitchen with direction from Mia putting the finishing touches on supper while everyone else sat around the table in the dining room.

Riska had transformed out of her under armor and was back in her tight straight jeans, calf high black casual boots and loose light purple knit sweater the sleeves were a little long for her and went over her hands easily. She had put her hair up into a braid that came over her shoulder. After scrubbing her face and pinching her cheeks a few times she had been able to get most of the exhaustion hidden.

As soon as she had stepped into the dining room with the other Ronins Rowen had all of his attention her. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her from across the room he smiled at her as if proud her presence. Sage was saying something to him and he just nodded going along with it. It was funny to her that even though Ryo was the bearer of the Wildfire armor, she and Rowen always seemed to ignite a flame larger and brighter than Ryo's sur-kill.

She hid a satisfied smirk as she sat beside Ryo at the table since Kento and Sage were already next to Rowen. As she sat down Rowen mouthed a hello to her before turning his attention back to the conversation.

Riska noticed that the kodama was floating directly in front of Odessa and she would occasionally look at it. Suddenly Riska felt very protective of the small orb of light and wanted to coax it away from the woman.

"So, your people…" Ryo was saying. "Can use what we call magic. And this magic is tied to your world."

Odessa nodded, "yes, the same way your armors are tied to the elements of your world."

"Can you… Are you able to show us a little bit of it?" Rowen asked. Riska knew that tone he spoke with he was itching with curiosity.

Odessa nodded as if it were a simple request. Cye came into the room holding a tray of sliced beef and chicken just as Odessa raised her hand. Mia followed him and found her way to Sage.

The Ronins watched in awe as Odessa summoned a small orange flame in her hand.

"I can feel it." Cye whispered as he placed the tray of food onto the table to join the other dishes already waiting. "Are you pulling energy from the trees around the house?"

Odessa smiled and nodded then let the flame fade again. Kento seemed to not be able to close his mouth from shock.

"To me my ability is as easy as breathing is to you. I borrow energy from what is around me, just like your armors. And in return my people and I give back to the world by nurturing it and encouraging it to grow." Odessa explained.

"Won't you miss your world once you become the Gatekeeper?" Sage asked as he helped Mia find her glass of water. He had pushed it gently in the direction she was reaching for it. She never knew that he helped her time to time wanting her to build confidence with moving around on her own. None of the Ronins ever called attention to it either.

"To become Gatekeeper is a great honor." Odessa replied.

"She is also still allowed to visit her world, just not for long periods of time." Kayura explained, "As Gatekeeper she can visit any of the realms as well as long as she does not intervene."

"So, you'll still be able to see your family." Kento stated as he loaded his plate with a pile of meat, rice, and sticky buns.

Odessa nodded as she examined one of the sticky buns closely. She looked unsure about trying it but as soon as she took a bite her eyes lit up and she immediately took half the plate.

The Ronins ate while telling Odessa stories of their adventures. Odessa in return told them stories of her own world and her people. There was an air of unity breathing throughout the room.

Near the end of supper Odessa finished eating her last sticky bun, which Kento had relinquished to her to the shock of everyone in the room, and then she looked directly at the kodama that was floating comfortably in Riska's lap. Riska had been playing a game with it, gently brushing her fingers around the orb as it chased each finger with a small tendril of light. It had been distracting her and keeping her calm.

"Riska of Souls." Odessa addressed her formally something that Odessa had begun to do since they were introduced. "The sprite on your lap seems content for being among the living." The woman tilted her head slightly her feathered hair spilled over her shoulders. "It is a curious thing."

Everyone stopped what they were doing while Riska stopped moving her hand and placed it back on her lap resisting the urge to cup her hand to hide the small glowing orb. Rowen looked from the kodama to Riska to Odessa and back.

"You can see it?" Rowen asked finally.

Odessa nodded, "it had followed you here as it seems to follow you everywhere else."

Riska nodded, "it is a kodama, a spirit. From what I can tell it is an ancient one that doesn't seem to be in a hurry to go into the afterlife so I have not rushed it there." She felt like she had to defend herself. It was her duty after all to guide the souls of those who have passed and lost their way to the afterlife or to guide the souls of Ronins when they in turn passed away. Suddenly it felt like she needed to explain why she hadn't taken this one into the light yet.

"It is a spirit of a youngling." Odessa stated watching the kodama. "And it has been with you for a long time, but you have just now regained your ability to see it."

Riska crinkled her eyebrows together. The other Ronins watched them, Mia was listening carefully, and Kayura seemed unconcerned about the conversation.

"I have always been able to see the kodama." Riska informed the woman.

Odessa nodded, "yes, but this one in particular has been attached to you, I wonder why."

Riska felt her cheeks grow warm. Odessa brought up the questions she hadn't voiced about the kodama; she didn't want to disturb its peaceful presence.

"I must apologize. I seemed to have insulted you." Odessa bowed her head.

"No, no, I…" Riska trailed off looking down at the kodama; it seemed to be looking back up at her. She looked back up again, "I've been wondering that myself." Slowly she stood up the kodama hovered next to her. "I need to step away for a moment, please excuse me."

Riska didn't look back as she left the room; she knew that the kodama was following her. As she reached the stairwell and started up the she could hear voices rise again in the dining room as discussion started back up.

Riska made her way to the spare bedroom she would share with Rowen for the night. There she stepped out onto the balcony that accompanied it. The balcony looked out into the mountain side and the back yard to Mia's home. Looking over the railing Riska could make out White Blaze's shape as he lay near the forest's edge.

The air was brisk and Riska watched her breath rise into the night air. Winter had come and she was sure that it was going to snow that night for the first time that year. She wrapped her arms around herself to hold in her body heat.

The kodama moved up onto the railing brushing over Riska's fingers.

"You are the kodama that guided me out of the Talpa's dungeon all those years ago, aren't you?" She asked looking down at the small orb of light.

Slowly the kodama moved as if it were nodding in reply.

"I knew you felt familiar." Riska sighed. "I wonder what brought you back now."

"Riska?" She heard Rowen call softly behind her. He stood in the doorway to the balcony. The moon's rays bounced off his messy blue hair making it shine. "I just wanted to check in to make sure you were alright." He told her nervously. Strange he wasn't this nervous regularly.

Riska nodded and offered her hand to him which he took and stepped closer.

"A lot has been on my mind lately." She admitted.

"There is always a lot on your mind." Rowen teased making Riska smile. He leaned down and gave her a careful kiss on her lips. As most kisses between them did it intensified. Before Riska knew it she had her fingers tangled into his blue hair while he held her close his body. Rowen brought a hand up to Riska's neck and stroked her chin softly with his thumb. His fingers felt rough from being a warrior, but she liked how they felt against her softer skin.

Knowing they shouldn't go too far they broke apart panting. "You look beautiful tonight." Rowen whispered to Riska.

Riska smiled and looked up at him. "And you seem to glow under the light of the moon."

Rowen laughed, "Do I now?" Riska nodded and he laughed a little more before embracing her again.

"Can you believe that Kayura has really found a new Gatekeeper?" Rowen asked in disbelief.

"She does seem to be a good candidate. It now depends on if the forces that be accept her as one." Riska explained.

"We no longer have to guard the gateways though; we can finally go back to focusing on our own world." Riska agreed with him. Rowen's expression grew more solemn. "Riska, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Rowen."

"I love you Riska."

"And I you, Rowen, what is it?" She watched as Rowen fidgeted.

Swallowing as if bracing himself, Rowen reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white velvet box that was tied with a golden bow. Opening it he showed the contents to Riska, it was an engagement ring with a topaz gemstone. Riska felt the air rush out of her lungs as she stared at it.

"Riska, will you be my wife?" Rowen asked nervously.

Riska stared blankly at the ring.

"I wanted to ask you as soon as Kayura found a replacement. That way it could become something to look forward to once everything winds down." Rowen told Riska hopefully. "Riska?"

It was Riska's turn to swallow and look at Rowen. Her mind rushed back to when Kento spoke to her about being immortal.

"I cannot Rowen." She whispered so softly that Rowen had to lean in close to her. As soon as what she said registered to him his smile began to fade. Rowen felt as if someone pierced his heart with one of his own arrows. He took a step back from Riska to get a better view of her face. Her expression was bleak.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"I cannot marry you Rowen." Riska said a little more authority. "It cannot be possible." Rowen saw her eyes turning glassy.

"What do you mean?" He repeated. "You must be joking?"

"Rowen." Riska swallowed, "I love you, but I cannot marry you. I am immortal."

"So?" Rowen demanded feeling desperation bubble in his chest. "So you can date me but you won't marry me?" He watched Riska make fists at her sides, the kodama that was floating happily around them only moment before was now edging back into the house as if to hide.

"I want to marry you but I can't." Riska told him sadly she fought back the tears, biting at her cheek to try to get them to stop before she sobbed.

"I don't care that you're immortal, Riska. To me you are only you, and I love you so that means that I accept you for your past, present, and future." He told her urgently. He stopped speaking as he saw a tear streak down her cheek. "Riska?" Rowen said more gently as he gently used a finger to tilt Riska's face up towards him.

Riska had her eyes closed for a moment then she looked Rowen in the eyes. Her bright green eyes seemed to glow from the tears.

"Why did you tell the others about my dreams?" She asked choking back a sob.

"What?" Rowen asked surprised by the question. "Oh, Kento." He moaned, "I'm sorry Riska. I'm just worried about you. You've barely slept the last few weeks and I just wanted to see if they had any ideas of how to help."

"It wasn't something for you to tell. I told you because… because…" she didn't know why she hadn't just kept it to herself.

"You can't keep everything to yourself." Rowen told her gently. "You don't have to bear all your burdens alone."

"This is one that I must bear alone." She told him sharply, Riska didn't understand why she felt so defensive tonight. "Do you wish to know what I am dreaming of?"

"I thought you didn't know." Rowen asked, the ring box in his hand was already closed as he held in his hand.

"I've known all along." Riska continued. "It is the final battle I had against the very first Ronin. Hariel. When he had lost his mind to Inferno and tried to kill humanity. Talpa may have been assumed dead at the time but he was still slithering in our minds and Hariel had given in to Talpa's whispers as he wore the Inferno armor. When he went a rampage nearly wiping out a large village the other Ronins and I had to stop him. They didn't have their power though since Hariel had ripped it from them to form the Inferno armor. He killed the other Ronins as if they were ants under his boot. I watched as he took out each one, they were helpless against him and the power of the Inferno armor."

Rowen listened in awe; she had never told him this before.

"Their bodies lay littered across the ground among the innocent villagers that Hariel had killed. The smoke and blood seemed to turn the sky red. I was supposed to protect them, Rowen, but I didn't, I let Hariel tear them apart all because I was in love with him." Tears fell freely from Riska's eyes now. "But, when he called for me I saw that his eyes had become as red as the blood he had spilled. I had to stop him; I couldn't fail the Ancient clan or the fallen Ronins. So, I took up a sword of Fervor that Hariel had dropped during his battle against Halo and Torrent. Hariel thought I was bringing it back to him, but instead stabbed him with it through the chest and into his heart. That is what I dream of."

Rowen watched as Riska flexed her hand she had raised as if she could still feel the blade of the sword break through the armor and pierce the warrior's heart. She dropped her hand to her side.

"I failed them, Rowen. I failed the Ronins and I failed the Ancients, and most of all, I failed Hariel. He never should've been able fall into temptation like that, I should've stopped him. I had to escort all their souls to the afterlife. All but Hariel's, his was taken by the Tengu to Perdition." She took a deep breath, "And then as penance I had to go to the surviving Ronins' families to tell them what happened and find the next in line for the armors. Hariel, though, had no family, so I had to find a new Wildfire. Have you ever noticed how Ryo is the only one that didn't have the Wildfire as part of his family lineage? It is because his armor became known as the orphan armor. The armor that had been passed on through the ages to a bearer with no family ties because it is the base for the Inferno armor. The one who bears Wildfire must also bear the Inferno armor."

Rowen was speechless he never heard that story before. The original Ancient never told them the bloody origins of the Ronin Warriors. It seemed to him like a secret that wasn't meant to be told.

"It's not your fault." Rowen whispered.

"I put Hariel down like an animal." Riska replied as her face paled at the comparison.

"He was out of control. There's nothing else you could've done." Rowen wanted desperately to put an end to Riska's misery.

"To be a Ronin Warrior, is to be cursed." Riska moaned helplessly.

"But, our armors are different now. Suzunagi had cleansed them and they… we can now give them a new beginning." Rowen told Riska he took a hold of her shoulders. "You've said it yourself."

Riska shook her head and broke away from his hold by stepping back; she refused to look Rowen in the eye. "I'm sorry Rowen. The Ancients used the armors to harness a dark power they underestimated. They're a tool and those that wear it either fall to their will or a gruesome early death. Even with your armors being rebuilt the darkness will find its way back."

"Riska." Rowen breathed his breath disappeared into the cold night, "What does this all have to do with us getting married?"

Riska licked her lips and looked at Rowen. "I just… I can't… I can't live with myself if I fail you as a warrior, but as a wife… I don't want to watch you grow frail and die while I stay young."

Rowen didn't say anything more, instead he watched Riska slowly turn and walk away from him. She left their room and disappeared into the hallway.


	6. The Taking

Outside of Mia Koji's house snow began to gently fall from the skies. The light gray clouds above had drifted across the heavens and hid the stars and moon in a game of hide and seek.

The house had quieted down since supper with the Ronins now going off in their own directions in the home. They had all agreed to stay that night and then go with Lady Kayura and Odessa in the morning to the Gatekeeper trials as support.

Sage and Mia were in Mia's office to see if there was information on the Gateway. They were hoping to find some kind of clue of what to expect from the trials.

Lady Kayura had left the house shortly after supper disappearing into the night, promising to be back in the morning. Her jingasa had covered her face as she walked down the driveway and out of sight.

Kento and Odessa had left the house to go on a walk around the property. Odessa was curious about snow, having not seen it before and Kento was more than willing to show her.

Ryo and Cye slipped out of Rowen and Riska's room both with a frown on their faces. Ryo looked to Cye who nodded and began to walk down the hall with his hands in his pants pockets. Ryo took a deep breath then headed the opposite direction to go back downstairs.

In the bedroom and he and Riska were supposed to share Rowen sat on the edge of the bed alone. She had disappeared after their conversation and hadn't come back yet. Although he was sure she was somewhere in the house he didn't try looking for her. Ryo and Cye had come in to see how everything had gone only to find Rowen in a depressed state.

Despite trying to cheer him up he still felt as if his heart was ready to break off into several different directions. He slowly turned the ring box with the engagement ring inside around in his hands as he stared at the wall across the room.

* * *

Cye climbed the stairs to Mia's attic. The chill from the outside crept in the space from the drafty windows. Boxes filled with abandoned files and books from Mia's grandparents or old toys that Mia and her mother had played with when they were young filled the space.

After a quick search Cye spotted the bearer of the Souls armor sitting on an old crate in the corner of the attic. She was staring out the nearby window while fiddling with her fingers.

"Hello, Cye." Riska sighed as Cye approached; he wasn't surprised that she knew it was him.

"Hi." Cye replied simply as he sat next to the girl.

They were both silent for a few minutes only the sound of their breathing making any noise. Riska eventually leaned in his direction resting her head on Torrent's shoulder, Cye responded by placing an arm around her shoulders. He gave her a quick reassuring squeeze before being still again.

It hadn't taken long for Cye and Riska to become best friends. Not in the way that Cye and Kento were best friends, but more in a kindred spirit way. It turned out that Riska was quiet and contemplative much like Cye, and just as passionate about topics like the environment and the morality of the Ronin Warriors.

"Ryo and I spoke to him." Cye told her softly, Riska didn't reply. "He told us what you told him, all of it."

"As he should." Riska whispered.

"You don't mean it, do you? That to be a Ronin is to be cursed?" Cye questioned her.

"Out of all the Ronins you are the one that would understand the most."

Cye sighed, "That is true. I had struggled more than anyone with the responsibilities and reality of what the Ronin Warriors are. However, I eventually came to terms with it and then you came along and really convinced me that it is a great burden but one to be bared proudly. So, do you really mean it?"

Riska kept her eyes on the frost covered window in front of her. Her breath danced as a mist in front of her face. The cold nipped at her but she could barely feel it.

"I had taken an oath to protect the Ronins and to guide them through their challenges and tribulations." She told him. "I had failed so many times as a guardian. And as a result I must bear my burden longer each time."

Cye glanced down at Riska in question.

"Never mind." She whispered closing her eyes for a moment, "I don't know what I mean, Cye. A part of me believes it true but the other feels the opposite. I meant what I always told you all. That being a Ronin Warrior is a great honor, but it is also a great burden."

She was silent again; Cye still held her close offering her warmth. He saw that her nose and cheeks had turned pink from the cold.

"You should go talk to him."

Riska shook her head.

"I figured you'd say that." Cye sighed. He reached into his pocket with his free hand then slowly took out a necklace with a white gold chain, there was a small charm hanging from it no larger than a small coin. It was in the shape of a cherry blossom. The petals were made of rose gold while it was outline with white gold; a small translucent gem was in the center. "He wanted you to have this, no matter what you decide."

Riska stared at the necklace for a moment, it was beautiful. She sat up straight without a word and lifted her hair to offer her neck to Cye. Cye obliged by gently putting the necklace on her and closing the clasp to lock it into place. Riska reached up to feel the charm between her fingers.

"I don't think… I shouldn't stay with him." Riska admitted sadly. She let the charm go and it rested below the line of her collar bone comfortably.

"Do you love him?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Then don't think about running away quite yet."

"I can't." Riska laughed sadly, "even if I end what is between us, I must still stay near you all. That is my oath... my fate. Until you all grow old and pass on your armors, I am at your side. Then I will walk with you to the afterlife before I return to the world of the living."

Cye tried to ignore the image of Riska one day guiding him and the other Ronins after they passed away. To forever be stuck in an endless cycle of life and death while staying young all the while.

"Riska, isn't there a way to set you…" He was cut off. Riska suddenly stood up, her eyes were wide and she was clearly hyperaware of something that he wasn't. "What is it?" He stood up as well.

Riska didn't answer as she ran past him to head downstairs. Confused Cye quickly followed her.

They both ran passed the bedrooms and office on the second floor before descending to the main level of Mia's home. Riska didn't stop as she went to the front door, which was already open, and went into the front driveway. There Ryo stood staring off into the mountain side towards the hidden Gateway.

"You hear it as well?" Riska asked Ryo desperately.

Ryo nodded, "it's coming from the Gateway entrance."

"What is?" Cye asked not hearing anything.

Riska didn't acknowledge Cye as she transformed into her under armor and sprinted off into the woods. Cye took a step forward but Ryo stopped him.

"Get the others, and meet us at the gate. Riska and I will check it out." Ryo told him, then he transformed into his own under armor.

"What is it?" Cye questioned again.

"A scream." Ryo answered simply then ran off after Riska.

* * *

The woods were dark and the branches and bushes looked like tangled traps trying to stop Riska and Ryo as they ran up the beaten path to their destination.

Riska's heart thumped, the sound of the familiar voice ahead sounded close calling her. It was as if the voice was in this world and no longer in her dreams.

Ryo followed hearing a scream of fear and anguish; he couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. Either way, he had to help whoever was crying out like that.

Somewhere along the way White Blaze had joined them. He ran alongside his master sensing that he needed him.

Both Ronins slowed to a stop as they got to the entrance of the Gateway. Kento and Odessa stood near it he was showing her the staff that belonged to the former Gatekeeper. He jumped and hid the staff behind him as Ryo and Riska appeared into the clearing.

"I was just showing it to her; I wasn't going to give it to her." He said guiltily.

"He speaks the truth." Odessa said apologetically, she froze and noticed the looks on the two Ronins' faces. "What is the matter?"

Kento raised an eyebrow and noticed their looks. Both looked spooked and in a hurry.

"Kento, open the gateway portal." Ryo ordered Kento quickly. "Don't you hear that?"

"The voice." Riska answered.

Kento slowly shook his head and looked at Odessa. She took shook her head.

"Open the gateway portal, Kento." Riska said impatiently.

Following orders Kento struck the staff to the ground and portal to the gateway stream opened easily. The light emitting from it lit up the surrounding area casting shadows from the trees and boulders around them.

Riska and Ryo transformed into their armors unceremoniously.

"White Blaze, stay here and guard the entrance with Kento and Odessa." Ryo told the white tiger beside him. White Blaze let out a whimper but would obey. Without another word both Ryo and Riska stepped through.

"What?" Kento was confused and transformed into his own armor. He looked at the staff then at Odessa. "Hold this." He told her and then stepped into the portal as well disappearing to the other side. White Blaze let out a whine.

Odessa looked to the portal then at the white tiger. White Blaze gave her a look as if asking her to stay. Instead, Odessa was curious and followed holding the staff firmly in her hands protecting it. White Blaze let out a huff but didn't try to follow.

On the other side in the stream Ryo and Riska floated near each other searching with their eyes and listened carefully to their surroundings. The voices they had heard out in their world were now silent.

"What is going on?" Kento demanded as he floated towards them.

"Shh, you were supposed to stay outside in our world." Riska waved her hand at Hardrock clearly annoyed.

"You don't hear it?" Ryo asked Kento glancing over his shoulder.

"No… I don't hear anything… I think you two are…" He stopped and gasped as he watched a portal across the stream suddenly crack open. The portal door was a gray and black mist that was surrounded by a blood red aura. Kento felt dread, sadness, anger, and other negative emotions emit strongly from it.

He, Ryo, and Riska readied their weapons.

"Odessa, stay behind me." Kento told the woman who was floating behind him still holding the staff; her eyes were large as fear filled them. The feeling of dread dripping from the portal weighed down on her heavily.

They watched as little more than a dozen dark silhouettes of bird-lie creatures flew out of the portal. Many had the heads of hawks, falcons, or vultures. Their beaks were pointed and were clearly meant to act as a weapon for them. A streak of color underlined each of their eyes like war paint. They were as large as an average man and stood straight up with arms and legs like a human as well, their hands and feet were made up of talons that were long and sharp. Their wings were twice their arm spans and their feathers looked like they were molting. Around each of their waists were leather belts holding rusted daggers, swords with broken blades, machetes with broken hilts, or other sharpened makeshift weapons.

Riska gasped and raised her weapon of choice, her razor fans.

"What are those things?" Ryo asked raising his two katanas to his sides. Behind him, Kento raised his tetsubo ready to fight.

"Tengu." Riska breathed her terror betrayed in the tone of her voice. She looked as if she were trying to wake from a nightmare.

"What-?" Before Kento could ask anything else the Tengu let out a screech that made the Ronins and Odessa cover their ears. The high pitch of the creatures' cries was shrill and made their ears ring.

The Tengu then attacked the warriors without another moment of hesitation.

Ryo and Riska met them on the front lines while Kento took care of any that got passed him and tried to get to Odessa and the staff. For the most part they seemed to concentrate their attack on Wildfire and Souls surrounding them overwhelmingly. The few that got to Kento and Odessa seemed as if they were trying to just push them back. However, the three Ronins fought unified and beat back the wave of Tengu quickly causing the creatures to cry fly back to regroup.

Ryo panted as he watched the Tengu regroup and circle them.

"They're strong." Ryo noted.

"What do they want?" Kento asked he tried to edge Odessa towards the portal to get her back to mortal realm.

Before he could get far with her the Tengu flew towards them once again. This time the Tengu went out in groups, each targeting a specific person.

Riska and Ryo each went up against five Tengu while Kento and Odessa were pushed back again by six other Tengu. As the Tengu got close to Odessa she began to swing the staff, she hit one making it fly back. With another swing she hit another one that was pulling on Kento's tetsubo.

"Thanks." Kento said breathlessly as he got a hold of his weapon again. "You handle that thing like a pro." He swung his tetsubo around and smacked a Tengu as it flew at him.

"I was trained how to fight with a weapon similar to this back home." Odessa called as she continued to fight.

Up ahead of them Ryo was getting overwhelmed by the creatures. They attacked him all at the same time until two were able to rip his swords from his hands. He let out a roar and tried to swipe at them with his hands as he tried to reach for his swords at the same time as the two Tengu that took them flew further away.

"Ryo!" Riska cried out trying to warn Wildfire while she continued to struggle in her own fight.

Ryo turned his head and realized that two other Tengu snuck up behind him while one came from the front. He tried to throw a punch to stop at least one of them, but the two from behind him grabbed him from under the arms.

"Ryo!" Kento screamed. He and Odessa fought off the last of their own Tengu easily. The creatures flew off and away into their portal.

Riska, Kento, and Odessa watched in horror as the Tengu in front of Ryo reached out with its clawed hand and stabbed it into Ryo's chest.

Ryo let out a guttural scream that echoed throughout the stream. Kento let out a scream as well fearing he was watching one of his best friends being killed. Riska had fought off the Tengu enough to throw her razor fans off to the side then quickly make symbols with her hands as she chanted. A ring of purple light lit up with symbols of ancient Japanese appeared around her hands. With a forceful push of her hands the ring wrapped itself around Ryo.

Ryo's cries of pain faded as his eyes began to close, his body went limp and his head fell back. The Tengu with its hand in Ryo's chest ignored the spell ring Riska had sent and pulled its taloned hand out of the Ronin's chest.

Kento watched with wide eyes as he watched what looked like a ghost version of Ryo come out with Tengu's hand from his friend's body. The ghost-Ryo radiated a soft red light like his armor and his eyes were closed peacefully. The red light around his body hid any of his features other than his face.

With its goal seemingly reached the Tengu lifted ghost-Ryo onto its shoulder and turn to go the direction it came from. Abandoning Ryo's body the two Tengu that had held him followed, and was followed up with the other two Tengu that still had Ryo's swords.

Kento suddenly realized that the creature had Ryo's soul and he just as quickly realized that he had to stop them before Ryo was dead for sure.

Moving as quickly as he cold Kento began to fly towards the Tengu that were about to enter the portal to their world.

Somewhere behind him Odessa was frozen in shock. Never had she seen anything like this before, she didn't know what to do.

"No… Kento!" Riska called as she was back to fighting her own battle with the Tengu.

"What?" Kento cried out looking at Riska as if remembering she was still there. "They have Ryo's soul."

"Take…" Riska swung a roundhouse kick into the chest of a Tengu nearest to her. "Take his body back to our world." She swung around another direction to throw a razor fan she had gotten back at a Tengu coming up behind her. "Take him to the Wildfire's resting place."

"But they have his soul!" Kento cried. The Tengu carrying Ryo's soul and weapons were gone now through their portals. Kento realized that Riska was slowly starting to lose her own battle. "Oh, god, Riska!" He cried out and tried to reach her instead.

Odessa had grabbed Ryo and struggled to pull his body back towards the portal to the mortal realm with one hand and the staff in the other.

Kento watched as Riska suddenly stopped fighting to look Kento in the eye. She reattached her razor fans to her hips.

"Get us both back, Kento. You have to. Get us to our armors' resting places. I will free Ryo's soul and send it back to his body." She told him calmly. A Tengu came up behind her calmly.

Kento tried to flail his arms desperately trying to get to the immortal faster. He was suddenly stopped by the four other Tengu that had been fighting Riska only a moment before. They began to fight him instead to stop him. Kento whacked them with his tetsubo in a spinning move sending them flying across the stream.

It was too late again; he screamed as the Tengu behind Riska thrust its hand into her back.

Riska let out a gasp and a cry escaped her lungs. Pain seared through her entire body. Fighting the need to give into the darkness as the Tengu reached and gripped her soul; she quickly made symbols with her hands as she had for Ryo and chanted. This time the ring of purple light surrounded her. She lost consciousness and her body went limp just as her spell took hold. The last thing she thought of was Rowen.

Kento watched helplessly as the Tengu took out Riska's soul just like Ryo's. This time her body was surrounded by a soft purple glow. Her head hung limply with her chin touching her chest. The Tengu that held her shifted her into a cradling position then pushed her soulless body towards Kento to slow him down.

Kento caught Riska's body, "oomph." He grunted as her body ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her body protecting it while the four other Tengu that had been fighting Riska returned and began to go after him.

Odessa was already at the mortal realm portal and was making her way through it with Ryo's body.

"Back off, bird brains. You're not getting my soul either." Kento declared. Using one arm to hold Riska he used the other to hold his tetsubo. "Iron Rock Crusher!" He called out his sure-kill. Rocks appeared at will and pelted the Tengu as Kento got to the mortal realm portal. He flung himself through it holding tightly to Riska's body and his weapon.

* * *

Kento bounced roughly through the portal and back into the mortal realm. He flew out holding Riska to him as he landed on his back on the ground. Odessa was just placing Ryo on the ground; White Blaze sniffed his master and whimpered as he nudged Ryo with his nose trying to rouse the man. Nearby he could hear the fast pattering of feet running towards their direction.

"Close the gate!" Kento cried out to Odessa as he held onto Riska possessively. "Close the gate!" He screamed at Odessa.

Fumbling Odessa raised the staff knowingly and waved it towards the open Gateway. A talon handed began to appear as the portal closed. The other three Ronins: Cye, Sage, and Rowen came into the clearing at the same time dressed in their full armors.

Odessa collapsed to her knees panting and dropped the staff to the ground, dirt dusted over it upon impact to the earth.

Kento sat up stiffly trying to be careful with Riska's body. He began to rock back and forth as if rocking Riska to sleep. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. Ryo lay nearby on his back with his head dropped to the side, he too looked asleep. White Blaze was licking his cheek trying to get Ryo to wake up still. It wasn't working.

Kento felt his cheeks grow wet from tears. _Weak, I was weak._ He began to tell himself.

"Kento?" Cye asked slowly as he approached with the remaining two Ronin Warriors. "Kento, what's going on? What happened?"

"Ryo!" Sage cried out and went to his friend's side. Like White Blaze he tried to stir his friend awake. "C'mon man, this isn't funny." Sage took off Ryo's helmet and rested his friend's head on his lap as he checked the pulse on his neck.

"Riska!" Rowen fell to his knees beside Kento and took the girl from Hardrock's arms. "Riska, wake up!" Rowen called he tried shaking her gently. He followed Sage's example and took off Riska's helmet to check her pulse.

Neither Ronin looked wounded upon appearance.

"Ryo doesn't have a pulse." Sage gasped.

"Neither does, Riska." Rowen declared, he felt the chill of his heart breaking again. He began to hyperventilate.

Odessa went to each Ronin and felt for a pulse as well, her hands shook as she did so. Then she reached up and touched their foreheads and closed her eyes on concentration.

Finally, standing up she took a deep breath. The four remaining Ronins looked up at her.

"They're both still living. If only barely."

"Riska." Rowen moaned again.

"Ryo." Sage echoed his friend's mutterings.

Cye placed a hand on Kento's shoulder, the bearer of Hardrock was crying into his hands now.

Try as they might the bearers of Wildfire and Souls, the two leaders of their group, could not and would not wake.


	7. Remember

_Riska stood in an empty room in the Nether Realm palace; her eyes stared blankly ahead of her. She was dressed in armor made up of a breast plate, leg guards, arm guards, and a helmet that were in the dark colors of gray and black. It was all in the style of the traditional samurai with bright colors of purple, orange and green robes underneath. Her short sword rested sheathed at her waist and two razor fans were attached to her back within reach._

_Blood crusted the sword's sheath and dripped slowly from Riska's gloved finger tips. She didn't seem to notice that anything was out of place. A bruise had formed on her cheekbone and a small scratch on top of the bruise looked red with irritation but didn't bleed._

_The door to the room slid open without protest. Three cat-like servants scrambled into the room followed by a tall warlord. He too bore dark samurai armor that had seen its fair share of battle, a jacket hung off his armor with the crest of the Nether Realm on it. A scar stretched across his face from his ear over his mouth and to his chin. His long jet black hair tied by back a simple string rested down his back. He watched carefully with dark brown eyes as the servants went to Riska and began to remove her armor. As they changed her from her armor to a grand kimono layered with rich colors and depicted cranes he turned his head slightly to give some privacy despite knowing that Riska did not recognize what was happening._

_Hariel was one of Lord Talpa's most favored warlords, other than his adopted son, Zetsumei. He was meticulous and ruthless in the field and his strategy proved to be successful in most tactical situations. He was also the warden of Talpa's personal assassin, Riska._

_When Hariel had first come to Talpa's court after being recruited from his war torn village in the Higo province of Japan, he had met Talpa and his adopted children. His children consisted of his son Zetsumei, a great and terrifying warrior who had welcomed and relished in the power from the Nether Realm allowing it to sink into him, as a result his hair was slowly turning white as he lost his humanity. Zetsumei was power hungry and had a blood lust that Hariel had never seen before, but Talpa was proud of him. Meanwhile, his daughter, Riska, was a young preteen at the time. Even then she was a dangerous opponent if you were to ever come across her in battle. The catch was that she didn't even know it._

_Talpa had told Hariel that he had to keep Riska in a trance while she did his bidding. Once she was done with each task he would usually allow her to sleep until he needed her next, or when he felt generous he would allow her to wake. She was gentle and so innocent when she was awake, never knowing the amount of blood she spilled or the lives she had taken for her father. He claimed it was for her safety, or she'd go insane knowing the deeds she had done._

_Once the servants were done changing Riska out her of armor and weapons they cleaned the blood from her erasing all evidence of what she had gone through, other than the bruise and small cut on her cheekbone. Hariel dismissed the servants shortly after; they gathered up the armor and weapons and quickly fled the room._

_Riska still stood in the same spot, never moving, never blinking. Her chest slowly raised and lowered as her nostrils flared while she breathed. Her bright green eyes were devoid of any emotion or thought. Not for the first time Hariel wondered if she dreamed while she was under Talpa's control or if she could even hear what was said around her even if she didn't remember it later._

_Slowly Hariel approached Riska, getting close enough to her to examine the bruise on her cheek. She had slain another demon lord in the Nether Realm for Talpa. The serpent demon had only managed to get one hit in before Riska ripped him apart._

_Hariel studied Riska's features as he had every time he had a moment alone with her. She was reaching the age of nineteen now. Her childlike features were all but gone and replaced with that of a young woman. Her skin was smooth despite her experience in the field; her long black hair was silky and thick framing her face perfectly. Today the servants had put her hair half up with a flowered silk ribbon holding it in place. And her lips, Hariel stared at her full light pink lips that seemed to pucker slightly when she was relaxed._

_Risking the move, Hariel carefully took off a glove he wore and reached up to touch the bruise. It felt warm and rough as her body worked on slowly healing it. He gently brushed his fingers along her cheek and stopped before touching her lips._

_Clearing his throat he dropped his hand and turned around replacing his glove as he went. He took three large steps forward, paused and turned back around. Riska seemed to stare right through him as if he weren't even there._

_Hariel raised his hand and snapped his fingers loudly before speaking, "_ _Shōkōjo_ _, awake."_

_Riska blinked slowly and took a deep breath as if waking up from a dream. She looked around the room then stopped and paused when she spotted Hariel across from her._

"_Oh, hello, Lord Hariel. To what do I owe your visit?" She asked with a bright smile that dazzled the warlord. Her voice was soft and musical to his ears. It was so unlike her darker side that was cold and devoid of any real emotion. She was haunting when she was in her assassin state of mind and it was brilliant to watch her battle._

_Hariel returned the smile, though it wasn't nearly as warm as hers. "I wished to see how you were Riska-hime. You had taken a tumble in the garden this morning." Even he was soft around her when she was in this frame of mind._

_Riska looked confused for a moment her smile fading as she tilted her head, but then her smile returned as if she remembered. "Oh yes, I am rather clumsy. I simply slid on the bridge and fell. I guess the koi in the pond had splashed the wood to make it slippery." She reached up and touched her cheek, "at least this is all that I have as evidence." She giggled._

_Hariel's smile nearly faltered but he kept it for her. "Yes, well, you must be more careful next time."_

"_Thank you, Lord Hariel. I wi-." She was cut off. Her hands fell to her side again and she became rigid once more, staring off into nothingness._

_Hariel let out a sigh and watched as the door to the room reopened again. Zetsumei, the Nether Realm Prince stepped in and used his hand to wave the door closed again. He wore a nasty grin on his face as he circled Riska before stopping to stand between her and Hariel. He was like a shark waiting for its opportunity to strike its defenseless victim._

"_I see my sister has come back alive from yet another mission." Zetsumei leered. "Huzzah, the little princess is back."_

"_What may I assist you with, Zetsumei Heika?" Hariel asked wearily. It was very obvious that Zetsumei loathed his sister. He never knew why he felt such anger towards the young princess, and he may never find out._

"_Nothing, Lord Hariel." Zetsumei chuckled. "I simply wanted to see how my sister was. I can have concern for my own sister, can I not?"_

_Hariel kept his mouth shut trying to bite back the words on his tongue. Zetsumei was the reason that Talpa had made Hariel Riska's warden. The Lord of the Nether Realm didn't trust his son around his daughter. Although they were both great warriors he knew that if Zetsumei was ever alone with Riska that it would not end up well for either party. Hariel wondered if Zetsumei wanted to kill his sister. There was a rumor that he had attempted it before, but no one spoke of the incident as it was banned in the palace._

_Hariel watched Zetsumei grin and turn to face his sister once more. With a flick of his wrist the prince made Riska lift a hand and placed it on her throat holding it tightly. Hariel watched as Riska's knuckles turned white with the effort and she began to gasp for air._

"_I could make her kill herself." Zetsumei whispered to himself. "But then where would my father be without his favorite assassin?" He waved his hand again and Riska dropped her hand, her breathing went back to normal. Still she stared off into the distance._

"_She is not a puppet, Zetsumei Heika." Hariel told the other man with a glare._

_Zetsumei turned to Hariel and matched his glare with one of his own. The warrior seemed to be studying Hariel trying to stare him down. Hariel didn't back off, his anger flared behind his eyes like a flame. Then the prince broke it and began to laugh._

"_Oh, but Lord Hariel. That is exactly what she is." Zetsumei told him. "Don't you know? Not even the sweet innocent doll-like Riska is the little princess' real personality. Her personally has simply been split by Talpa to control her. Exactly like a puppet." Zetsumei's words were slow and crisp so that Hariel could hear every late syllable._

_Hariel didn't react. He suspected that much at least over the last few years._

_Zetsumei's smile widened as he leaned towards Hariel, getting close to his face. "Shouldn't it be you that is warned to be careful around Riska?" Hariel winced as Zetsumei's spit hit his face from the close proximity. "You play with her mind and emotions of her more innocent side as if she were a doll. Is that what she is to you, Lord Hariel? A doll to be played with?"_

_Hariel closed his mouth and grit his teeth._

_Zetsumei smiled triumphantly, but he wasn't done yet. "Wouldn't it be a shame if she were to ever realize the truth about you or about herself?" Zetsumei raised a hand and made a fist. Behind him Riska began to blink then as if she realized something she began to hyperventilate and looked panicked. She looked around trying to lock onto something, when she spotted Hariel gazing at her she screamed in fear._

"_Please stop this, Zetsumei. As her warden, I order it." Hariel said deadpan as he kept his eyes on Riska. She was began to quiver in fear as memories on slaughtered her._

"_Oh, relax." Zetsumei told him as he released Riska making her relax and stare off blankly again. "I am only… playing, like you do."_

_Hariel didn't say anything more as Zetsumei happily took a step back then left the room without another glance at his sister. As soon as the door slid shut Riska woke up again to her usual good, innocent self. When she spotted Hariel again she smiled at him warmly._

"_Oh, hello, Lord Hariel." She greeted not knowing that she had greeted him that way only a moment ago. "To what do I owe your visit?"_

_Hariel took three steps forward and wrapped his arms around the Nether Realm princess. Riska looked up at him stunned by the embrace. Hariel dipped his head down and kissed Riska harshly on the lips. Without hesitation Riska melted in Hariel's arms and returned the kiss with her own fervor. She didn't know what had come over her lover, but she wasn't going to object to it either._

_Hariel swore in his mind that he would find a way to break Riska from Talpa's and Zetsumei's prison as soon as he could. He couldn't bear watching her suffer at their hands much longer._

Riska woke up with a start. She took a deep breath willing her heart to slow down from the memory. Although it was one of many she had regained after she had been freed from Talpa's control it wasn't for another four years after that memory that she had actually gained her freedom. By then she had killed so many more, many innocents among the death tolls. If it wasn't for the Ancients forgiving her and having her take an oath to repay her trespasses she might've gone insane with guilt.

Looking around it was dark and it was cold, yet the landscape surrounding her glow with a warm light coming from the ever burning fires in the distance. Smoke covered the skies but the blood red moon still shined down brightly to the ground. Close by an ancient village lay in ruins and smoke from a fire she knew burned underneath it.

She was wearing a loosely flowing light purple sheath dress, her feet were bare and she moved her toes making sure everything still worked. Looking down she observed she was sitting on a pile of what she guessed were furs serving as a bed with a pile of feathers serving as a pillow for her. She felt oddly light as if she were solid but could be blown away any second. It was as if she were back in her nightmares once more.

"Riska."

Riska froze at the sound of her name.

"Riska." The voice called again, it sounded weak.

Turning her head she gasped and jumped up. Not far away tied with thick metal chains to a large dying bonsai tree was Ryo. She ran to her friend's side and immediately tried to find a way to free him.

"Riska, where are we?" Ryo asked, he sounded drowsy and his face was pale as if he were ill. "What happened?"

Riska sighed and looked around again before looking back at Ryo. "I'll explain everything." She told him sadly.


	8. Loyalties

Rowen sank his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time. He sat on the edge of the bed in his bedroom as he struggled to figure out what to do next.

After Odessa had confirmed that Ryo and Riska were still alive they had raced the Ronins back to Mia's home. Mia was confused as she heard the Ronins and their guest run into the house all talking at once. Sage had to pull her aside to explain what was happening in a velocity that Rowen had never seen Sage move before.

Mia had then proceeded to jog upstairs to her office to dig through all the files she had on the Tengu. Sage helped Kento get Ryo to Wildfire's room and laid him on the bed before joining Mia. Meanwhile, Cye helped Rowen with Riska.

The two Ronin's armors faded as they laid in the bed, now the soft glow from their virtues lit up their foreheads. The symbols were dim and faded in and out as the two warriors lay in a deep sleep.

The kodama, little shadow, hovered near Riska's head as if it wanted to prod her awake. Rowen looked over and watched the small orb for a moment then looked at Riska's face. She looked peaceful, and if Rowen watched carefully enough he could see her chest rise and fall but it moved slowly, too slow. Her long dark hair spread around her on the pillow like a halo there were tangles and a light wave to it from her braid she had earlier.

Without warning Rowen got up, grabbed the engagement ring box from the nightstand and threw it angrily at the wall as if it had been mocking him. He panted trying to hold in the anger that had swelled throughout his body. His eyes stung as they turned glassy and a growl escaped his lips making his throat close up and dry out.

He turned back to the bed and looking down at Riska. "Please wake up, please." He begged as his voice cracked and his heart felt like it had holes drilled into it. "Riska, please, I love you."

Finally he closed his eyes and breathed in his nose and out his mouth. He refused to allow his emotions to get the best of him this time. A cold chill went through him as he tried to turn off his feelings for even a moment.

When he opened his eyes he saw that the kodama had shrank away into the shadows near the bed.

"I'm sorry, Kage-chan." He sighed and reached out for the small orb of light. It willingly went to his hand so that he could lift it up. "I just… I don't know what to do." He felt warmth emanate from the small spirit.

There was a knock at the door that made Rowen turn his head quickly. The kodama traveled up his arm and settled itself on his shoulder. Strata walked over and opened the entryway to his and Riska's bedroom.

"Hey, Kayura is here." Kento said as he gazed down at the floor, he looked depressed. His shoulders slouched and his face was red from his own tears.

"What? Where is she?" Rowen asked sticking his head out into the hall. He glanced over his shoulder at Riska who lay still on the bed.

"In Mia's office. She wants all of us in there, now."

Rowen bit his lip as he continued to look at Riska; he didn't want to leave her, just in case.

"C'mon." Kento said looking up apologetically. "Let's just go see what she has to say."

Rowen nodded leaving the safety of the doorway and began to walk towards Mia's office. After a moment he stopped and realized that Kento wasn't following him. Turning around he saw that Kento was frozen looking into the bedroom at Riska.

"It's my fault. Isn't it?" Kento murmured.

Rowen turned around raising an eyebrow at his friend and brother. "What are you talking about?"

Kento looked from Riska to Rowen, "if I was just a little bit quicker, Ryo never would've been taken and Riska never would've had to sacrifice herself to those… things…"

"Riska is the Ronin Warriors' guardian. She knew the danger when she made her decision." The words tasted foreign on Rowen's tongue but he knew that it was what Riska would've told him.

Kento nodded and turned to Rowen, "we'll get them back. I'll help make sure we get them back no matter what."

"I know Kento." Rowen said reassuringly.

Kento blinked staring at Rowen's shoulder, "Ro, did you know that there's a small orb of light hovering on your shoulder?"

Rowen turned his head and looked at the kodama. "You can see Kage-chan now?"

"That's the kodama?" Kento gasped taking a step back.

Rowen nodded and walked over to his friend to get a closer look. The kodama didn't move from his shoulder as Kento reached up to brush it.

"It's so warm. And kinda cute." Kento admitted.

Rowen chuckled sadly, "yes, it is. C'mon, Kento, let's go join everyone." He realized that his friend must be able to see the kodama now because of what he had seen in the stream. It made him sad that that is what it took for him to see it.

This time as Rowen began to walk down the hall Kento followed staring all the while at the small kodama hovering on Rowen's shoulder.

As Rowen and Kento entered Mia's office they saw that everyone else was there as well. The atmosphere felt tense and radiated off of everyone.

Sage gave a nod to Rowen then looked to Kayura. Rowen made his way to stand next to Cye behind Mia and Sage.

"Kento, I need you to explain to me what happened. All the details that you can remember." Kayura said getting to the point. "You too, Odessa."

Odessa was standing silently in the corner of the room. She looked uncomfortable, Kento tried to offer her a reassuring smile.

"I had never seen anything like that before." Odessa breathed. "Their very essence, their soul as you call it, ripped from them." She looked at everyone in the room carefully. "The screams will be something that I will not forget for as long as I exist."

Rowen winced, he felt Cye reach over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

Kento sighed as he sat down near the table that was covered in various books and papers. "They came running up to the Gateway, claiming that they heard some kind of screaming." Kento started from the beginning. "Both of them told me to open the portal, so I did. They wanted us to stay behind to keep watch… I couldn't." Kento rubbed his face with his hands, "you know me. I always run into situations before thinking."

"Kento…" Mia began apologetically.

"Everything was calm once we got into the stream but then… then…" Kento stumbled over his words trying to get them out.

"Those creatures." Odessa breathed. "Riska, she called them… Tengu?"

Kayura nodded as if she knew, "They're primarily trickster demons, shape shifters, but… they serve another purpose as well. They can be used by Gozu and Mezu, the underworld guards, to bring souls to Perdition."

Rowen's head snapped up, it was something that Riska had told him. Something about Hariel being dragged away by the Tengu and getting taken to Perdition.

"They swarmed us." Kento continued. "We fought them off and they were starting to thin out but… Ryo… They snuck up behind him and another one went in front of him, they just reached into his chest…" Kento shook his head, "Riska did some sort of spell. A ring with ancient language written into it and it wrapped around him. Shortly after Riska gave herself up and as they took her too she did the same spell on herself. She told me to get her and Ryo to their armor resting places."

Kento stopped talking as if he couldn't go any further. He made fists in his lap then flexed his fingers stiffly.

"There was nothing you could've done, Hardrock." Kayura reassured Kento. "Thank you for telling me, I know it's hard." She then looked to Odessa, "I'm sorry you had to witness that but it is something you had to see."

Kayura sighed and walked over to Mia's bookshelves. "It doesn't make sense. The Tengu… they wouldn't go after the living. Not like that." She reached up and took out an old book with leather strips binding the pages together. Walking over to where Mia's desk where the woman sat she placed the book down in front of her.

Mia reached out to feel the book. Sage glanced at it and saw the faded hand painted image of the Oni on the front cover.

"It's a book on demons, folktales." Mia said recognizing the book.

"All stories begin with truth. There was a time when all demons and creatures that are now folktales were very real." Kayura explained. She slid the book back over to her and flipped through the pages. Suddenly she stopped on a page and lifted the book. A note fell from the pages.

Rowen walked over slowly and picked up the note to read it. He recognized the handwriting immediately and felt his heart thump against his chest.

"Hariel." He read. "Hariel is coming for me. Riska wrote this."

"Turn it around, Strata." Kayura stated calmly.

Slowly Rowen flipped over the sheet of paper and saw some more writing. There wasn't much there, but it was enough to give Rowen a chill. Suddenly he didn't want to let anyone else see it.

"It's nothing." Rowen said aloud but his lie was clear on his voice.

"What does it say?" Kayura asked patiently, she could tell he was hiding something.

"C'mon, Ro." Sage encouraged his friend.

Rowen sighed and stared at the familiar writing, the way that her symbols curved expertly yet it was gentle, not a single stroke could be felt through the paper.

"I am a prisoner of my oath."

Kayura breathed in through her nose and out her mouth, but she didn't voice what she was thinking.

"This here." She said pointing to the page of the book. "Tells you all about the Tengu and how someone can get control of them to do their bidding." She placed the book back down in front of Mia; Sage began to skim over the pages.

She reached across the desk and grabbed a book that Sage had in front of him about ancient Japan. Without hesitating she flipped to a different page. It showed a ritual circle with scribbles of symbols making its way around it.

"Odessa, Hardrock, does this look familiar?" Kayura asked.

"Yes." Odessa confirmed while Kento nodded.

"Just what I thought. This is a protection circle. It's a very old spell a combination of the Shinto beliefs and something even older than that. Older than even the Ancients." Kayura explained, "What I'm getting to is that she learned this spell on her own because she knew this was going to happen."

The Ronins, Mia, and Odessa all looked at each other. Mia reached over and took Sage's hand.

"I doubt, however, that she was planning on Ryo going with her." Kayura added quickly.

"What do you mean?" Rowen asked softly.

Kayura took a deep breath, "Riska is the Ronin Warriors' guardian, no matter who they are. She made an oath to protect you all. Hariel, as you all know, was a warlord but he was also the first bearer of the Wildfire armor. On top of that he and Riska were in love. From the stories I heard their love made them even stronger in battle. He is how she managed to escape Talpa's grasp and learn the truth, he took her to the original Ancient One. In return she insisted he became a Ronin Warrior."

"Yes, we already know all that." Cye told Kayura, he was getting visibly antsy.

Kayura nodded, "Hariel did not like that Riska made the oath to the Ancients. Even though my people saved her life he didn't agree with it and wanted to 'free' her from that as well."

"So, what does this have to do with Ryo?"

"Ryo is the newest bearer of the Wildfire. Hariel wants his power the same power that the Inferno armor to try to break Riska's oath. And I believe that Riska wants him to."

"No." Rowen growled and crumpled the paper he held. "No, she wouldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't let anyone use Ryo that way. Not even Hariel."

"I apologize, Strata." Kayura sounded sincere. "However, I am positive that Riska is going to try to escape her oath as a Ronin Warrior."

"No." Rowen shook his head again and began to move to leave the room.

Kento glared at Kayura, "how could you even try to suggest that. You weren't there; you didn't see the way she looked. She was terrified, but she held it in. She didn't want us to see how scared she was." He took went to leave.

Cye simply shook his head at Kayura and looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to go check in on Ryo and Riska." Mia whispered getting up. Sage held her hand until she walked around his chair and got out of reach.

Once she was gone Sage ran his fingers through his hair revealing the scar over his eye that Riska had given him during their battle with Zetsumei.

"Kayura, I-." Sage began.

"Wait." Kayura said raising her hands. "Wait. There is something you all must know. No living soul can survive in Perdition for long. They can only survive no more than 24 hours there before dying a death worse than death itself and be cursed to wander for all of eternity in Perdition."

Rowen froze mid step but didn't turn to look at Kayura.

"What do we do?" Cye asked panicked, "we won't enough time to find them or… I don't know what."

"Do not fret." Kayura said quickly, "I believe this is why Riska did that protection spell. It binds the soul of a person to their body, despite their soul not being attached to it. Whatever happens to them now will happen to their body here, which means that we get more time."

"How much time?" Sage asked getting up.

"Four days." Kayura told them.

"Four days?" Kento asked he looked at his brothers hope filling his eyes, "that should be more than enough time to figure out how to get to them."

"But, it will only work if we can get Ryo and Riska to the resting place of their armors." Kayura added.

"Why?" Rowen asked.

"Even though spell binds them, the spell needs a strong force to latch onto to power it. We have to get them there as soon as possible or the spell won't work."

"Ok, so we get Ryo to Mt Fuji tonight, that's easy." Cye said calmly, "But, where is Riska's resting place?"

"I don't know." Kayura admitted she looked to Rowen.

"She never told me either… I never thought to ask." Rowen looked up at the ceiling then cursed under his breath.

"That's not the only problem." Sage spoke up, "how are we supposed to find them? As far as I know the only way to get to Perdition is if your soul is dragged there."

"There are other ways to the worlds of the dead." Cye spoke up, everyone looked at him. "Riska told me about it once. That there are entrances in this world that can lead to the next, but most have been forgotten through the ages."

"I can find us the entrance." Kayura stated, "I'm sure that the Ancient One left texts about it somewhere."

Rowen rubbed his hands together, "none of this matters though if we can't find where Riska's armor is supposed to rest. Kayura, the armor was made by the Ancients."

"When I was a child, many of those memories are still a haze for me, Strata." Kayura admitted. "It's more important to get Ryo to Mt Fuji first, and then we will think of Riska. She may be able to survive longer since her armor is Souls."

"I don't want to play with the odds." Rowen hissed at her.

The Ronins watched as their blue-haired brother glared at the current Ancient.

"You forget what I told you before; Riska knew about this ahead of time and as far as I can tell is using it as a means to try to betray us. As far as I am concerned we can play the odds a little more with her as a punishment."

Rowen's eyes flared with anger and he took a step towards Kayura. Sage got up quickly and held his friend back. Kayura took a step back her eyes wide in fear.

"Rowen, breathe, we know that Riska is innocent in all this and we will prove it to Kayura." He whispered.

"You heard her; she doesn't care if we damn Riska to an eternity of wandering wherever she is." Rowen replied still glaring at Kayura over Sage's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out and get her there before morning." Sage swore.

"Guys!" Mia's yell echoed down the hall. "Sage!" She cried out desperately, they heard her bump into something in her haste. White Blaze, who was in the room with Ryo, let out a cry as well.

Sage ran out of the room faster than anyone else could process. Rowen, Kento, and Cye followed quickly. They found Mia in Ryo's room she had tripped over the chair that was set up next to the bed where the warrior lay; Sage was already helping her up. However, it was Ryo that Sage was focused on.

Ryo lay still in the bed, like Riska he only looked to be asleep. His face though was twisted in agony. There was blood smeared by the corner of his mouth and a bruise was forming around his eye. His virtue of righteousness glowed dimly on his forehead.

White Blaze nudged Ryo with his nose while mewling.

"I… I went to touch is cheek and I felt his muscles tension up. Then…" Mia raised her hand slowly it was shaking, "I felt something warm and wet. Please, please tell me it's not what I think it is."

The Ronins looked at Mia's hand and saw blood on it. Kayura walked into the doorway.

Rowen stared at the blood and heard Kento say something then Kayura, but their voices were muffled. He slowly turned then ran from the room.

"Rowen!" Cye called after him following.

At the doorway to his room he spotted Riska on the bed, from the door she looked fine. But, Rowen knew better and he ran to her side. Reaching out to gently touch Riska's hand he examined her face, brushing her hair to the side.

"Is she ok?" Cye asked coming up behind him.

"Yea," Rowen sighed and looked to Cye, "yea, but we need to get Ryo and Riska to their armor's resting places fast."

"Ro-Rowen." Cye stuttered as he stared at Riska.

"What?" Rowen turned and looked at Riska.

They watched as a large scrape appeared on her forehead near her own virtue of Hope, it was shallow as if she hit her head but it was enough for the blood to trickle down the side of her face.

"We need to get them to their armor's resting spots, _now_." Rowen said fiercely looking up at Cye.


	9. Descendant

"Ryo!" Riska cried out. She watched as small demons poked and prodded at Ryo. Cuts and scrapes appeared in places their long claws had been. She watched desperately fighting at the Tengu that held her down. She could hear it clicking and chuckling in her ear, its breath smelled like rotten eggs.

Ryo cried out as he tried to break away from the demons holding him back. The chains that had been holding him to the tree were tangled around his legs trapping him.

Riska elbowed the Tengu feeling it lose its grip for only a fraction of a second. It was enough. Riska swung her legs around kicking the trickster demon away from her. Then rolling back over she picked herself up and began to run towards Ryo. A gasp escaped her lips as the Tengu grabbed her again making her lose balance and fall to the ground. Her head hit the ground and bounced. Stars danced across her vision and she felt the warmth of blood on her forehead.

"Stop." Came a familiar voice, the sound of it chilled Riska to the core. She felt the Tengu release her suddenly. Looking up she saw the little demons holding Ryo at bay had frozen in place as well. Their eyes sparkled mischievously, they saw torturing Ryo as a game.

"Riska." The voice said making her shiver. Ryo looked from Riska to the person who was now standing only a few feet between them. Riska looked to Ryo not wanting to look up at the source of the one who spoke. "Riska?"

Ryo visibly swallowed as recognition reached his eyes, the confusion that filled it after made Riska close her eyes and count to ten. She heard the person standing near them step forward gravel under his feet crunch.

Slowly Riska looked up to meet their eyes.

Hariel paused mid-step as he met the woman's eyes that lay on the ground in front of him. He smiled and held out a hand offering it to her.

Riska swallowed her mouth was suddenly very dry. She stared at Hariel, he looked very much the same from the last time she saw him before the Inferno armor had possessed him. His long black hair was tied back by a simple string and he was dressed in ancient samurai armor that was made of iron scales and layers of silk dirtied by battles and years of use. What were different were the rings of raw red skin surrounding his brown eyes. The skin looked burned and irritated by the sulfuric air of Perdition.

"Hariel." Riska breathed, she didn't reach for his outstretched hand. "Call off the demons from Ryo."

Hariel flexed his hand and looked over at the boy covered in small demons then back at Riska, "I can't. It's part of the deal." The demons holding Ryo began to click with laughter. One pulled at Ryo's hair making him wince.

"What deal?" Riska asked quickly.

"The deal to bring you both here." Hariel looked to the Tengu.

"Why _are _we here, Hariel?"

Hariel glanced at over his shoulder at Ryo. "Not in front of the boy."

"No, now, Hariel." Riska demanded. Ryo heard Riska use a tone of someone used to giving orders.

Hariel sighed, "As you wish Shōkōjo."

Ryo drew in a breath.

"I wanted a second chance, Riska. A chance to be with you and free you from those who hold your life at their whims. I wanted to free you from the Ronins and give us a second chance. I had to get you away from them first so that's why you're here. He-" Hariel glanced at Ryo, "is here because in order for me to leave here someone must stay in my place." Something dark hovered under the surface of Hariel's carefully guarded expression.

"Ri-." Ryo began but was interrupted by Riska.

"How do you expect that to work?" Riska demanded, her heart was pounding. "You don't have a body to go back to; you're tied here by blood magic. You can't leave without the Tengu ripping you apart. Not unless you find a de-." Riska stopped talking she could feel the color leave her face as she looked over to Ryo.

Hariel looked at Ryo as well, a halfhearted smile slowly stretched across his face. "Isn't it a wonderful coincidence that the Inferno armor found its way back to my bloodline?"

"Descendant?" Ryo sputtered out.

Hariel nodded looking pleased, "distantly yes, but none the less we have the same blood running through our veins. And because of that I can leave here and the demons won't care because they'll still have my blood here."

Ryo tried to move wanting to get as far from Hariel as he could, "you'll never get away with it. I won't let you take my body."

"It won't work even if you manage to take Ryo's body, which I won't allow, you can't just leave here."

Hariel nodded, "you're right. I also need all the Ronins before I can come rejoin the living realm; I need the power from the armors. And knowing them, they will follow their brother here to try to get him back."

"You'll kill them." Riska burst out, "their souls will not be able to handle being here. And you have separated his soul from his living body, whatever happens to him here…"

"Happens to his body in the mortal realm." A smirk came to Hariel's lips. It was dark and menacing, his expression changed from soft and caring to something entirely different. It was the same expression he wore when he was possessed. "It will motivate the Ronins to get here quickly, and with the help of your spell they have a few extra days to do so too."

Riska looked at Ryo then back at Hariel, "you have to stop this Hariel. Send him back home. I'll stay here with you."

"Riska, no." Ryo called out trying to get up the demons nipped at him making him wince and stop moving again.

Hariel shook his head, "that is not a part of the plan. I cannot break my contract with the demons. And I don't want to either. The Ronins will suffer for keeping you as a slave." He raised his hand and the demons holding Ryo began to scratch, bite, nip, and claw at Ryo making him cry out in pain.

"I am no one's slave, Hariel!" Riska watched Ryo with wide eyes.

"But you are." Hariel placed a hand on Riska's cheek; it was gentle as was his eyes. "You are a slave to them because of the Ancients and you don't even see it. Just like when you were under Talpa's command."

"I swore the Ancients to keep the Ronins safe, because they saved my life. You know that."

"No!" Hariel yelled, "You swore that oath because you were forced to. They brought you back to the life and told you to swear to serve them or to be banished to the darkness. Just like you were forced to send me here."

Riska shook her head and looked at Ryo; she watched his blood drip to the dirt below him. Ryo was gritting his teeth trying to take the pain but she saw that he wouldn't hold out long. He didn't have his armor, his soul was vulnerable here. Unlike, hers.

"I won't allow this Hariel." She told the warrior above her.

Ryo screamed at one of the demons began to give Ryo a long deep gash across his back.

"I'll take the punishment, let them torture me!" Riska screamed out. She looked up at the Tengu holding her, "take me instead!"

"No!" Hariel turned Riska's face to look at him, "I won't let them touch you."

"I'm the reason you're here Hariel." Riska told him, "I'm the reason you have been tortured. I'm the one who killed you! And the demons can take a replacement and you can still get your deal."

"Riska, no." Ryo grunted then let out a yell as another demon stabbed his hand.

"Hariel! I killed you and I will do it again!" Riska screamed.

Hariel's face contorted and his eyes grew red as darkness overcame him. A twisted grin grew, "As you wish Shōkōjo."

"Hello, Hariel." Riska breathed, "Does your other half know you still exist?"

Ryo watched shocked it was like a whole other person was standing there now. This time though it was as if it were one of Talpa's warlords.

"Oh, he is aware." He turned to the demons torturing Ryo and nodded.

Suddenly the demons released Ryo and went chasing after Riska. She didn't fight or yell as they attacked her. Her teeth ground together as they bit at her.

"Riska!" Ryo yelled he managed to free his feet from the chains. He got up to try to get to Riska.

"Ryo, no!" Riska cried out then grunted as a demon bit into her neck drawing blood.

Ryo looked around and found a large stick to try to knock the demons off. Hariel, eyes still red, watched as if he were entertained.

"Ryo, no!" Riska yelled again and raised a hand. Suddenly Ryo got pushed back by an unseen force. Riska fell to a knee as the Tengu knocked the back of her knee squealing happily at her pain.

Hariel laughed at Ryo's surprised expression, "surprised Wildfire? Shouldn't be; remember Riska's power is over the souls. She has a good handle on any world where the dead are."

Ryo ignored Hariel and got up to get to Riska again. Riska raised her hand and pushed him back, he felt as if she had placed her hand on his chest and pushed him. However, this time instead of just getting pushed out of the way hands rose from the ground and held Ryo by the wrists and ankles.

Riska grunted and fell with only her hands holding her up. Blood dripped down her forehead where the demons picked at the gash that she had gotten from falling before.

Hariel clicked his tongue, "now, now, Riska don't use up all your energy. You'll kill yourself off and you know my other half does not want that."

Riska looked up at Hariel her green eyes seemed to glow along with her virtue of 'hope' on her forehead.

"Riska!" Ryo said fighting the hands that held him.

Riska looked at Ryo and raised her hand again, "you have to let it happen Ryo. I won't let Hariel kill you or anyone else." She told him then made a fist.

Ryo gasped as he quickly lost consciousness.


	10. Kannon

Rowen brushed hair from Riska's face as her head rested in his lap. The van they drove in hit a bump Rowen gripped Riska around the stomach to keep her on the bench seat with him. He looked up and glared at the driver.

"I'm sorry; it was a pothole… sorry." Kento said from the driver's seat as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Just drive a little slower." Rowen requested.

"According to the map, we're almost there." Kayura said from the passenger seat.

"Do you think Sage and Cye made it up to Mount Fuji with Ryo already?" Kento asked as they stopped at the night traffic light. They watched as crowds of people crossed the street going about their life as if nothing was happening. It hadn't taken long for the people of Tokyo to forget the most recent attack by the Nether Realm.

"Probably, they didn't have traffic and pedestrians to worry about."

Rowen looked up to watch the passing buildings; they were back in Tokyo heading to Asakusa or the old town. He thought back to how they finally figured out where to take Riska.

* * *

Back at Mia's mansion they had scoured Mia's library all searching for an answer of where to take Riska. Meanwhile they had to listen as Ryo and Riska seemed to struggle against an unseen enemy as they tossed and turned in their beds.

Rowen fought against the need to be at Riska's side, knowing that it would be useless; he couldn't fight something that wasn't even in the same world as him.

"There must be some clue, something that we overlooked in the legends." Rowen growled as he punched a wall near the bookcase.

Cye paused beside him and gave him a sympathetic look, "I don't know. We didn't even know about Riska or her armor in the first place."

Odessa looked up from where she sat beside Kento. She looked to the man next to her before looking at Rowen.

"Are there none left that can tell her legend?" The other worldly woman asked.

"Kayura." Sage looked at the young woman who was glancing over old weathered maps on Mia's desk.

"As far as I know no one had ever written her origins down. And what few passages do mention her doesn't talk about who she is specifically. However, I'm still new to all this. What I know is from my memories." Kayura explained.

"Then what do you remember?" Rowen asked slowly.

Kayura sighed, "Bits and pieces, nothing in order. I remember her taking our oath, I remember her coming into our village battered and broken carried by a dark warrior."

Rowen felt himself pale, even though it was centuries ago he still imagine Riska hurt, probably dying as she was brought to the Ancients. He curled his hand into a fist then released it.

"The Ancient One, the one before me, he had many secrets. Many of which I am still learning. I suspect that the Souls armor's resting place is one. The only thing that I can guess is that it is not a location similar to all of yours." Kayura sighed.

"What do you mean, not like ours?" Cye questioned.

"Your armors rely on the elements to recharge, and to get close to the elements you have to be isolated. The Souls armor relies on the very thing that makes humans… human." Kayura explained as she examined an old katana sword Mia had on display.

"Life… souls…" Rowen whispered he looked down at the small wisp that was resting on his shoulder. The small orb didn't seem to want to leave his side since they got back into the office.

"So, her armor must recharge somewhere that there would be a constant source of people." Kento concluded.

"That can't _just_ be it." Sage rubbed his face, "if it were, Souls never would have to recharge. There has to something more to the equation."

Rowen sighed and walked to the window. He looked out into the late night, it was snowing yet enough light was emitting that he could see into the yard. Following the source of the light he saw a small break in the clouds, just large enough to expose the full moon and the stars surrounding it. It was as if the heavens were peeking through to watch them below.

"The heavens." Rowen whispered.

"What was that?" Sage asked looking up from a scroll.

"The heavens." Rowen repeated turning around an idea hitting him. "Riska told me when we first met that the natures of our armors mirror one another. That there's no life without hope, and spirits are closest to the sky."

"So?" Cye asked encouraging Rowen to continue.

"So, what is closest to the heavens here on earth?" Everyone replied with blank stares. "Religious structures, shrines."

"That would make sense. Especially if it's an older one. They are also usually surrounded by people." Cye tapped his fingers on the desktop thinking.

Kento groaned, "Great, that'll be easy. We just have to comb through the thousands of shrines in Japan." Rowen looked down, he had forgotten that. "And that's assuming you're right."

Everyone was silent until they heard a scream from down the hall. Rowen ran out of the room with the others following.

Mia stood in the doorway to Ryo's room; she was gripping the door frame. "The scream, it's Riska." She said as Rowen ran past. Sage slowed down to look into Ryo's room to see their leader laying unnaturally still in his bed, relief washed through him when he watched Ryo's chest rise then fall as he breathed.

"We'll check on her." Sage promised then followed Kento, Cye, and Kayura.

Inside Riska and Rowen's room, Rowen was kneeling next to the bed gripping Riska's hand. He had interlocked his fingers with hers while his other hand covered the back of hers. Riska's back was arched off the bed in evident pain. No more noise came from her but the evidence was raked over her body. Scratches, cuts, and bruises covered her arms and neck. Without warning her body collapsed and her face relaxed as if she had fallen asleep or lost consciousness.

The small spirit was near Riska's head as if trying to sooth her. Rowen could feel warmth emanate from it.

"For her to scream or make any noise, she must be under extreme duress." Kayura explained looking down at Riska with slight distaste. "Interesting… I'm surprised Hariel would allow anything like that happen to her."

"You sound as if you're disappointed. Surprised that she's not betraying us after all?" Rowen hissed.

Kayura sniffed, "for all we know she just pissed off a few demons. It wouldn't be the first time."

Rowen turned his head to say something but Kento placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You don't know Riska like we do." Sage told Kayura, "Perhaps you should wait before you pass judgement."

Rowen looked at his brothers in arms they all stood between Kayura and Riska creating a barrier between them. He felt pride swell in his chest.

"Very well." Kayura sighed and looked at Riska, "we cannot let them stay here much longer. We can at least get Ryo to Mount Fuji while we're still figuring out where to take her."

"I'll go get him ready." Sage said calmly and left the room; Kento gave Kayura a glare then followed Sage out of the room.

Rowen looked back at Riska watching her breath slowly, the cherry blossom necklace he had gotten her rested on her chest. As he watched her he thought back to all the happier memories of them.

The first time he showed Riska how to use a computer. Her taking him to southwestern Japan to where her home had once been. Their conversations about science, history, philosophy, religion, he smiled as he remembered something she would say when something went well for her that she didn't think was going to. _Kannon have mercy._

Kannon, the goddess of mercy, she was the most beloved goddess in Buddhism. It surprised him that Riska believed in Buddhism. She came from a time when Shinto was the primary religion. However, she was never very religious considering what she had seen of the spirit realm and afterlife. Nonetheless she simply told Rowen that there was no reason to not believe in the idea of deities. She found Kannon inspiring in that the goddess loved mankind and nurtured people.

Rowen had suggested they visit her shrine, Senso-ji and had even gotten her a book that she pored over. And took notes in. And kept here at Mia's….

Rowen placed Riska's hand back onto her stomach then got up and crossed the room in three strides.

"Rowen?" Cye asked watching as Rowen opened the dresser in the room and took a book out of the top drawer.

Rowen opened the book to flip through the pages but didn't have to go far. Just inside the cover was Riska's handwriting, she had written him a note.

_If they find me, take me to Kannon where the earth reaches for the heavens._

"Senso-ji, that's where we take Riska," Rowen said showing Cye the note.

"Why the notes, why didn't she just tell us?" Cye asked taking the book from Rowen.

"Does it matter? We figured out where to take her, let's get her there before things get worse." Rowen insisted.

Cye nodded and looked to Rowen with a smile, "Alright, you're right. Let's go tell the others."

Rowen nodded and took the book again before leaving the room with Cye.

Kayura hung back, momentarily forgotten; she waited until the boys were in Ryo's room before turning to Riska. Slowly she approached the side of the bed then kneeled beside it. She leaned in until she was a breath away from her ear.

"I know you can hear me, at least dream of me. Either way, Riska of Souls, remember the oath you made with the Ancients. I will not allow you to abandon your responsibility or I will kill you myself."

"Kayura?" Rowen questioned having returned from the other room.

Kayura stood up calmly and looked at him, "we should leave now. If Souls is to go to a location surrounded by people, I imagine we want to get there before any sees us."

"Right." Rowen said slowly as he approached the bed again. Kayura got out of the way as Rowen picked Riska up, cradling her in his arms. He held her close as if trying to keep her from Kayura. "Let's go."

* * *

To Kento's disappointment Odessa stayed behind at the mansion deciding that she would be too inconspicuous. Mia offered to keep her entertained with stories of their world instead. So, after pouting Rowen tore Kento from the soon to be new guardian and convinced him to drive his van.

However, as they hit yet another bump Rowen was regretting his decision. He was about to say something when Kento beat him to it.

"We're here." Kento announced as they pulled up into an alleyway close to the main entrance to Senso-ji at the southern side of the complex.

The small spirit, who had made it comfortable on Kento's lap during the drive, now moved with to Kento's shoulder as he opened the driver side door.

Once out of the car Kento and Kayura got out of the car first to look around. As they disappeared around the corner Rowen carefully got of the van before getting Riska out as well. He shifted her in his arms so that he could handle carrying her long distance.

"Just a few security guards and custodians. No one else seems to be here yet." Kento said coming back into the alley.

Above them the sky was starting to lighten up with the coming sun. Sounds coming from the streets were of early risers heading for work or club goers heading home to bed.

"Let's hurry then." Rowen said. "Where's Kayura?"

"She went on ahead to try to distract anyone from seeing us."

"Nice of her." Rowen muttered.

Kento sighed, "I know, I'm not happy with her either right now. But that doesn't matter; we have to get Riska into Senso-ji."

Rowen nodded and followed Kento as his friend took the lead with the small orb of light floating between them. Together they approached the Kaminarimon gate that guarded the shrine entrance.

"The Thunder Gate." Kento smiled, "too bad Sage isn't with us, I'm sure he'd be entertained by the coincidence of it."

Rowen looked up at the imposing structure, a large black and red lantern hung in the center. On each side were two large statues. One was of Raijin the god of Thunder and the other was Fujin the god of wind.

"Not the only coincidence." Rowen muttered thinking of his Strata armor.

They continued through the gate and slowly made their way down the long mall of open air souvenir shops. It was quiet other than wooden signs tapping against the walls of the stores. And left over paper that blew over the walkway.

There was no sign of Kayura or anyone else, both Ronins considered it a good sign.

As they reached the Hozomon gate they spotted a janitor sweeping candy wrappers away from underneath the arch. Kento and Rowen quickly ducked behind one of the large columns. They watched the middle aged man who seemed oblivious to their presence.

"Guess Kayura missed one." Kento whispered.

"Or she left him alone since he's wearing headphone connected to a Walkman." Rowen indicated with a nod of his chin.

Listening carefully Kento could hear the muffled sound of music coming from the custodian. They watched him as he worked waiting for him to turn away from them.

Rowen shifted Riska's weight and looked down at her. His stomach dropped as he spotted how him her kanji had gotten, she was pale and didn't seem to be breathing easily.

"Kento, we have to hurry." Rowen whispered urgently.

Kento nodded and got ready to step out of the shadow of the column to create a distraction when something crashed across the mall they had come from.

Both Ronins turned to see the source of the crash as well as the custodian.

"What the-?" The custodian took his ear plug out from one side then headed towards the direction of the sound.

"Let's go." Rowen told Kento rushed and began to jog through the gate. Kento followed his heart pounded hoping that the man behind them wouldn't turn around and notice them.

As soon as they got through the gate the space opened up to the inner complex of the shrine. Ahead of them was the main shrine, Senso-ji temple, off to the left was the five story pagoda lit up with lights illuminating the ancient structure.

"Now where?" Kento asked.

Rowen took a deep breath, "Riska wrote that we should take her where the earth reaches for the heavens."

Kento nodded and look around. He paused looking at the pagoda as it towered over the Senso-ji complex. He glanced over at Rowen.

"Makes sense." Rowen shrugged reading Kento's mind.

"You know, you never had to deal with the scavenger hunt to find our armor's resting places. You were the last person we had to find. We got it easy this time around, mostly anyway." Kento commented as they started for the tower.

Rowen rolled his eyes, "Kento, you were barely involved with all that. Ryo and Mia did most of the work."

Kento grinned and shrugged, "does it matter?"

"You brought it up." Rowen pointed out.

Kento chuckled and gave Rowen's shoulder a playful push. Then his face became serious again.

"You remember the summer we met?" He asked suddenly.

Rowen glanced at Kento then nodded, "yea, it was at my grandfather's shrine. You were the dorky exchange student at the time."

Kento beamed, "yea, it was fun wasn't it? Especially when we played that prank on that one old lady."

"Yea, sure, especially when you got me grounded for almost a month. I hand washed the floors in the temple for a week straight. My arms and legs ached every night."

Kento shrugged, "she shouldn't have taken a talking dragon statue so seriously."

Rowen smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, there he is. There's the joking Rowen I know." Kento pointed out.

Rowen glanced at Kento as his smile melted away again, "c'mon, Kento, now really isn't the time."

"Maybe, maybe not, either way you can't let those who situation change you. Nor can you let your temper get the best of you. We'll get Ryo and Riska's souls back to their bodies. We just have to go one step at a time."

Rowen sighed and glanced at Riska before looking up again the pagoda was getting closer.

"I know. Neither of them would appreciate the amount of times I've yelled or thrown things since they got taken. I'm usually the level headed one and I haven't been thinking clearly."

"Can't blame you, the woman you love is in danger. But, remember, she did it to try to save Ryo. She knows what she's doing." Kento said solemnly.

"I sure hope so, Kento."

As they approached the small door that led into the pagoda Kayura appeared again behind them.

"All the caretakers of this place have been taken care of. They are investigating various disturbances towards the edges of the complex." She told the Ronins.

"Thank you, Kayura." Rowen told her sincerely.

Kayura nodded and looked up at the pagoda. "This is not the original pagoda." She told them.

Rowen nodded, "you're right, it was rebuilt after World War II. But everything was re-sealed and re-created."

"The Ancient One has been here before, long ago. I can sense what remains of his presence."

"He must have prepared the space for Riska, just in case." Kento guessed, he bent down and help the kodama come back up to his shoulder. It made Rowen happy that his friend had finally accepted the small spirit and encouraged it to stay near them.

"Let's hope so." Rowen stared at the door.

"Uh, Rowen… shouldn't we be heading inside, to you know the top to get Riska to safety." Kento pointed out sarcastically.

"I know, I know…" Rowen licked his lips. "It's just that… this is a very sacred place… I'm just saying a silent prayer."

Kento nodded and turned towards the door as well and bowed his head. After a moment Kayura followed the Ronins example. They all said a silent prayer then Rowen gave Kento a nod to open the door to the pagoda.

One by one they entered the ancient tower. Kento took the lead with the spirit on his shoulder, Rowen followed holding Riska, and Kayura took the back to watch over their shoulders. She closed the door behind the group.

Everyone paused as they entered the center of the room on the main floor. There were several small rooms surrounding them with fabric curtains printed with the symbol of the shrine serving as doors. The curtains swayed as the air settled from the door closing. It was quiet; no one seemed to be around.

Rowen looked at the candles that lit up the rooms; they illuminated the Ihai tablets and small statues of Kannon inside.

"This way." Kayura stated using her Ancient staff to point in the direction of a stairwell that disappeared up into the next floor.

Rowen shifted Riska again her head leaned against his chest limply while her loose hand hung off her side. He could her slow breathing with her face so close to his. He fought the urge to kiss her hair and took the lead to the stairwell instead.

The next floor was a larger wooden statue of Kannon; she was in a relaxed lounging position sitting on a boulder. Her right knee was up with her arm resting on top while her other hand hovered over her chest holding the shape of the Buddhist symbol of Vitarka that encouraged the constant flow of energy and teaching. She looked forward at any who entered this floor with a calm almost welcoming expression. The crown on her head was simple and made her look all the more beautiful

Rowen bowed his head to the statue feeling as if he were entering the goddess' realm. Kento walked up to the statue to examine it before bowing as well. Kayura seemed to study the statue as if expecting it to move, but it never did.

Slowly they made their way up to the third floor which was set up as a small library. Each wall had a built in bookshelf that were fully stocked. A small table was setup with an unlit lantern. Most texts in the room looked ancient but a few modern books also lined the shelves.

On the fourth floor was small office for the miyamori, the shine warden, it was currently empty but his desk was covered in papers including a brochure for the shrine's complex.

Looking around they saw that getting to the fifth floor was going to be a little harder. While the last few floors offered a narrow staircase that twisted with the tower the entrance to the fifth floor was a ladder. A hatch covered the entrance, and a lock was in place to prevent anyone from going up.

"Well, that's a kink in our plan." Kento sighed. The wisp on his shoulder bobbed as if in agreement.

"The lock has a spell on it." Kayura noted. "Whoever put it there, they do not want anyone to open it."

Rowen sighed and looked down at Riska. He grew alarmed. Riska had grown to a ghostly white complexion; her breathing had slowed to an alarming rate. Her hope kanji on her forehead was glowing brightly again and seemed to slowly blink, they were so close to getting her safe. His could feel her kanji ball in her pocket hum as a beacon as well.

"We _must_ get up there, we came all this way. Kayura, is there any way you can unlock it?" Rowen asked almost begging the young Ancient.

Kayura looked from Riska to the lock, "yes, but it means I would have to break it. It would make it obvious that someone broke in."

"Do it." Rowen told her.

"Then what?" Kento asked, "What if someone goes up there to see why it was broken and finds Riska? I doubt they'd let some random unconscious woman in armor stay very long."

"We don't have a choice, Kento. It's this or let her die." Rowen looked his friend in the eye, begging him to agree.

Finally Kento sighed, "Well, I'm sure there's just going to be another curse for us to defeat when we do this. Alright."

Rowen gave Kento a relieved smile and looked back at Kayura.

"Very well." Kayura walked up to the ladder then raised her staff to the lock on the hatch. After a moment the staff lit up, its light spread to the lock then with a snap it broke. Kayura caught the small metal object as it fell.

Kayura then moved to go up the ladder first; she opened the hatch carefully and climbed up into the fifth floor. Kento went next disappearing into the top room as well; the spirit seemed to cling to his shirt with small elongated wisps like tiny arms to hang on.

Rowen approached the ladder and looked up. Both Kayura and Kento waited to grab Riska to pull her up. Rowen looked down at Riska, "almost there, my love." He whispered.

"C'mon, Ro, I won't drop her." Kento promised encouraging Rowen. He knew that his friend hesitated at letting the girl leave his arms.

Rowen finally nodded and shifted Riska to carefully lift her up towards the two people above. Her head lolled back but she didn't make any noise.

Kento reached and got a hold of Riska's upper bicep, while Kayura got her lower bicep. Together the trio worked to pull Riska up into the fifth floor. As soon as Kento was able he shifted Riska to cradle her as Rowen had done.

Rowen quickly climbed up the ladder to join them.

Once in the final room of the pagoda, Rowen took Riska back from Kento holding her closely. He tucked his head to get a close look at the girl in his arms. He could feel Kento watching him with a pitiful look while Kayura's expression was more guarded.

"Alright." Rowen sighed after he gave Riska a kiss on the temple. "Now what?" He turned around to observe the room.

To their surprise there a small shrine set up with candles surrounding an old wooden box. Symbols on the box told them that it held the ashes of Buddha inside. Small prayer papers offering blessings to Buddha, Kannon, and the shrine surrounded the room.

Rowen noticed a feeling of warmth and safety surrounded himself in this room. He knew from the feeling that Riska and her armor of Souls belonged here.

"Ro, look." Kento pointed out a space opposite of the shrine with Buddha's ashes. There was a short platform with an olden stool with crisscrossing brackets sitting on top of it. Moving closer to it Rowen could feel Riska's armor orb pulsate stronger than ever, even Riska seemed to move a little being so close to the chair.

"Do you see that?" Kayura asked as she was examined the stool.

On the seat of the stool was the carved kamon symbol for Riska's armor, a sakura blossom. They looked around and realized that the symbols of all the Ronin's kanji's and armor kamon symbols were carved into the platform the stool stood on.

Rowen looked up and froze. On the ceiling intricate carvings of covered the beams crossing over the room. And positioned directly center to the platform was the symbol for hope, it almost blended into the carvings above. The symbol began to glow purple sensing Souls was nearby.

"Let's get her on the stool." Kayura declared and moved to the platform to wait.

Rowen walked over with Kento following him. The small spirit on Kento's shoulder hovered down and began to explore the room.

Kento helped Rowen get Riska to sit on the stool. He then took over for his friend holding Riska in an upright position as if she were sitting. Kayura arranged her hands so that they rested on her lap.

Rowen watched the hope kanji glow brightly on Riska's forehead; the light highlighted just how sickly she had come to look. Her cheeks were starting to hollow out and dark circles surrounded her eyes. The cut on her forehead had stopped bleeding but now it scabbed over. Her arms were covered in cuts that looked like small lines drawn on her.

Taking a deep breath Rowen took the Soul armor orb out of his pocket. In his palm it seemed to hum as the purple clouds within the orb danced.

Rowen took a step back from the platform with Kayura next to him. Lifting his arm he pointed the orb at Riska.

A bright purple light emitted from the orb filling the room with the sound of wind chimes. Rowen and Kento imagined they could feel the soft petals of sakura blossoms falling on them.

Rowen gasped, for a moment he had a vision that made his heart race. Tears pricked his eyes as if the air was making them water. For a moment he swore he was back in the stream between dimensions, floating in place. His hand was still outstretched but he saw that he was in his armor and was reaching out towards another armored hand. However, this armor was light gray and purple. Looking up he saw Riska without her helmet on, she was saying something but he couldn't hear her. They were just trying to just touch one more time but something was ripping them apart.

Before Rowen say anything the bright light blinked and he opened his eyes. He was back in the pagoda at the Kannon shrine. The Souls orb had disappeared from Rowen's fingers.

Kento took a step back as he realized the Souls armor was once again on Riska. The armor was stiff and held Riska in a sitting position. The mask that covered Riska's face was in place and exposed only her closed eyes which were shaded by shadows.

Rowen took a deep breath trying to steady his quick heart beats. Kayura was watching him but he didn't turn to look.

"I have wondered when you would come." A voice said behind them.

The two Ronins and Ancient went stiff and slowly turned to see who spoke.

An elderly man in traditional Buddhist monk robes stood at the edge of the entrance to the fifth floor. He smiled warmly at the group.

"Welcome, Ronins and Ancient One. I have waited a very long time for you to arrive with the Guardian."

Kento, Rowen, and Kayura looked at each other.


	11. Truths

Besides the kink in his neck the first thing Ryo was aware of was the smell of sulfur mixed with the dampness of stale water. A drop of cold water dropped onto his face making him wince. Carefully he moved a hand to wipe it away. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that he wasn't outside, instead he was now in a small room. His feet touched one wall while he was within arm's length to another.

"Good, you're awake." He heard Riska murmur above his head.

With a groan Ryo rolled onto his back and looked over from where he heard her. Riska was sitting against the wall nearest to his head while she leaned to the right against a set of rusting jail bars that locked them in.

He froze as he looked over the bearer of Souls. Riska's bare feet were covered in dried mud up to her knees. Even her hands that were locked together as she sat curled up due to there not being space were covered in dried mud as if she had to crawl in it. The dress she wore had tears, nothing that would expose her but he could still see her side and the start of her ribs through one hole. She also had a bruise under her right eye and scratches all over her arms and legs. Her hair had twigs and dirt in it and looked as if it were drenched then dried just recently.

"I'm so sorry, Ryo." She whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest tighter. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, god. Riska." Ryo made himself get up so that he could grab the girl near him and hold her close. His body ached from sleeping in an awkward position but it was nothing compared to the cold girl in his arms. "Why did you let them do this? I could've taken it."

He felt Riska shake her head against his chest. "No, you couldn't. Not until the others had gotten us to our resting places in the real world. You would've only lasted a few minutes with the Tengu and their games."

"Their torturing is just a game?" Ryo demanded.

"To them it is. They have guarded Perdition for centuries but they're notoriously troublesome and like to help spirits get revenge or lose their way. I knew I could handle it because I'm tethered to the spirit realms through my armor and the Ancients." Riska sounded tired and Ryo could sense she was fighting off sleep.

"Why is Hariel doing this? Why does he want to return to the living world?"

"It's to punish me… for killing him… and to punish the Ancients for… cursing me. He's turned into a Goryō, a vengeful ghost."

Ryo rose as eyebrow and looked down at Riska. "Curse?"

"Hariel was the reason that I was finally freed from Talpa's control. He was able to convince the Ancients to create a spell to break the hold Talpa had on me which caused me to remember everything. How I died trying to kill Zetsumei and how they killed my twin to resurrect me…all the innocent people I killed…" Riska choked up remembering the moment she woke up from Talpa's control, it had nearly broken her. Ryo held her tightly. Riska swallowed and continued. "Together Hariel and I became double agents for the Ancients, told them when Talpa would attack, where, and how. That is until Talpa found out and had us both imprisoned. The Ancients helped us escape and I helped fight in the final battle with The Ancient One. Then when I died again and they resurrected me they decided that I still needed to pay for my crimes against the innocents. So…"

"They used her gift to see spirits and turned it into a curse." Hariel's voice came from down hall. Ryo and Riska watched him approach the cell the two Ronins were in. Ryo held Riska closer but he was unable to move any further back from the cell door than they already were at.

The Goryō Hariel stopped in front of the cell and looked down at the two. Jealousy flashed over Hariel's face as he looked at how Ryo held Riska close to try to shield her from him.

"They learned that Riska could see spirits and even speak to them. So they cursed her to also be able to move sprits from the living world to the afterlife, more specifically the souls of the Ancient clan and any Ronin. It was the perfect punishment for a former princess of the Nether Realm. Then when they learned that she was also immortal because of how Talpa had the Nether Spirits resurrect her they made her go through a blood ritual so that she would have to mentor and assist the Ronins whenever they called for her or were in dire need." Hariel opened the gate to the cell Ryo pulled Riska to go behind him, she didn't fight him.

"They were supposed to give her freedom, but instead they once again made her a slave." Hariel spat.

"The Ancient One promised to break my bond when the time came." Riska whispered.

"And when is that time? Do you not think that I know that he died? His death was felt across all dimensions!" Hariel roared. "He died you're still stuck as this Ronin's slave." He pointed at Ryo.

Ryo stared into Hariel's red eyes unafraid. "She's not our slave."

Hariel laughed, "You would like to think that wouldn't you? Have you ever _asked_ her how she felt? Ever watch as she marched to the front lines before you and your brothers every time, seemingly fearless? Perhaps you never realized that she does so against her will." He reached down and grabbed Ryo by the shirt lifting him. "If she were truly free, do you believe she would actually stay at your side? She's has been forced to watch every Ronin die in battle, sickness, or old age just to find new ones over and over again."

"Hariel." Riska said softly. Ryo watched the red in the warrior's eyes flicker to brown for a second at hearing Riska call his name. "Hariel please let him go."

Hariel stared Ryo down and Ryo returned the stare. They were sizing each other up.

"I will enjoy banishing your soul here, Ryo." Hariel put Ryo back down before turning his attention back to Riska, "I can free you, Riska, come with me. I will forgive you if you come with me." He offered his hand to her.

Riska looked to Hariel's hand then to Ryo. "I can't." She whispered.

Hariel made a fist then slammed the cell door on Ryo's face. "Fine, then enjoy the Tengu ripping your soul apart until your body breaks in the living world!" He marched out of sight once again.

Riska closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly reopened them to look at Ryo.

"Riska…" Ryo paused trying to find the right words. "Do you… I mean…"

"Let's not talk about that right now." Riska whispered sadly.

"So, you _do_ feel like you're our slave." Ryo realized, "does that mean everything you have helped us with, everything you said has been against your will…"

Riska felt her eyes burn as salty tears tried to develop, she swallowed them back. "I can't answer that question, Ryo. There are more important things to discuss."

"Do you even truly love Rowen, or do you feel as if you have been forced into that as well?" Ryo demanded, he stopped and bit his lip. He didn't mean for it to come out so sharply. He watched as Riska gripped the bottom of her dress, her knuckles that were scraped were starting to bleed again through the dried mud.

"He can't take over your body unless you give it to him willingly." Riska said emotionlessly. "As long as you don't offer it to him, he can't just take it. You have to swear that you won't give it to him. If you do he will trick the other Ronins into giving up their armors. He is cunning and…"

"Riska, you can't avoid answering my questions." Ryo interrupted.

Riska sighed and began to get up. Ryo reached out but didn't help as he watched her use the wall as support. Once she was sure she was upright and had the strength to stay there she looked Ryo in the eye. She looked like the strong and determined warrior he knew she was.

"Swear to me, Ryo of Wildfire that you will not give up your body to Hariel."

Ryo swallowed, "I swear that I will not give my body up to Hariel."

Riska nodded then took the two steps to the cell door; Ryo took a step aside to get out of her way. He watched as she reached up into her hair and pulled out a broken talon that he recognized was from a Tengu.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked and the look Riska gave him in response made him stop talking.

Carefully Riska reached around the bars to the lock and inserted the talon and began to fiddle with the contraption. After a few minutes there was an audible click and the door open. Tired Riska slid down the wall back to the floor.

"Riska." Ryo reached out for the young woman but she raised a hand and shook her head.

"You won't be able to call the power of your armor here easily. You have to be near one of the fires to call upon it. Be careful if you do that because by doing so you will leave yourself exposed and Hariel isn't the only one here in need of a living soul or body." She explained, "This world will have a large temple. You will recognize it by the glyphs written on it. Once find it you can summon a portal to get you back to the living world by using this." She raised her hands and moved them parallel to her arms starting at her elbows without touching them until she made a circle with her fingers. A small purple orb appeared. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on Riska's forehead as if she suddenly developed a fever. She held the orb in one hand and raised it up to Ryo who took it. He was surprised that it felt solid and warm as he took a hold of it. "Give this orb to the guards there as payment. They are Gozu and Mezu; you will recognize them when you see them."

Riska shifted and winced, once again Ryo reached out to her without touching. "You shouldn't feel too much fatigue; the others had gotten our bodies to the resting places of our armors. It should give you enough strength to get out of here. Nonetheless, rest when you can and don't use your armor's power unless you absolutely need to." She took a deep breath, "Once you leave this world Hariel won't be able to go after you a second time."

Ryo watched Riska carefully, her skin was beginning to fade to a grey color and she looked weak.

"What about you?" He asked although the pit in his stomach knew what her answer was going to be.

"I'll serve as a distraction." She smiled crookedly. "I should be able to last until after you leave."

"No," Ryo shook his head, "no, you have to come back with me. We can find a way for Kayura to release you."

Riska laughed softly, "She won't want to. I'm the reason her village, her family are dead. In her opinion I could never make up for the atrocities that I had committed. And she's right."

Before Ryo could reject her statement he heard the shrill cries of Tengu and other demons coming down towards the prison cells.

Riska got up again, but this time with more effort. She was panting by time she stood back up.

"Go down the hall and turn to the right there's a small alcove you'll be able to hide in until the Tengu leave with me. Then run and get out of here." She reached for Ryo and pulled him until he was out of the cell. "Go."

Ryo stared at Riska as she leaned against the wall, despite her assurance of being able to take the torture she didn't look like it. "I can't stand the idea of them hurting you more, when we could stop them together."

"Ryo." Riska coughed up a laugh, "We are not in our physical bodies. Our souls are affected differently without them. We don't have the strength that we would normally have but we can endure so much more."

Ryo slowly nodded, he knew Riska was right. Even if she hadn't had the choice to help him or felt close to the Ronins he knew that she had always told the truth when it came to the facts of a battle or how to survive. Slowly he began to walk. The sound of the demons was growing closer, and he picked up the pace to a jog.

"Ryo." Riska called out as he reached the corner to turn. He turned around to look at Souls. She was standing outside of the cell now and she was smiling. "To answer your questions about if everything I did was against my will and what I really feel for Rowen. I-." Her words were drowned out by the Tengu and Riska made a gesture for him to hurry off.

Ryo turned and ran, not knowing what her answer had been.

* * *

Once Riska was sure Ryo was gone she turned around to face the horde of demons that came flying around the corner. The Tengu's beaks snapped at Riska and she closed her eyes briefly as one bit a part of her hair then spat it out. A demon that looked like a hag reached out and grabbed Riska's ankles to hold her still.

Riska winced as the squawking from the Tengu became louder and more furious; they had realized that Ryo was missing. She didn't react; she didn't want to hint towards what direction he had gone in.

Her head swam she was dizzy, which wasn't surprising, and it getting hard to stay upright. It had taken a lot of energy to create that orb for Ryo. The orb was made up of a part of her, of her very soul. It was the price the guards would ask for. A piece of a soul for them to feed upon, it was the only way Ryo would be able to escape to safety.

The Tengu suddenly pushed Riska making her fall to her knees and waking her from her thoughts. They pecked at her trying to get her to tell them where Ryo went, but she wouldn't tell them. She couldn't tell them even if she wanted to anyway; the Ancient's spell didn't allow her to speak the words.

When the Tengu got frustrated they tried to get her to stand back up but Riska's legs were too tired. They felt like rubber, there was no way they could support her right now. Angry two Tengu grabbed her under her armpits and began to drag her in the direction Ryo went.

As they turned the corner where Ryo had gone she was glad to not see him anywhere. She let her head drop with fatigue and didn't even turn to look into the dark alcove where she could sense Ryo was hiding and watching.

Closing her eyes she let darkness take over as the Tengu dragged her away to torture her some more.


	12. Disorder

"Who are you exactly?" Kento asked breaking Rowen from his initial reaction of being frozen. He was watching to hear sirens in the distance to arrest the trespassers in the shrine.

The elderly man smiled and bowed, "I apologize, sensei. My name is Tadashi Sadao. I am the miyamori for this shrine."

"And you were expecting us?" Kayura asked carefully.

"Yes, for twelve years. I almost began to think you would never come, but here you are." He glanced past the three people in front of him to look at Riska who sat on the platform in her armor. "And you have brought the Guardian here, just like The Ancient One said you would."

"Wait, you knew The Ancient One?" Rowen finally managed to speak up.

The miyamori nodded, "oh yes, he was a great man. His passing was felt by all that knew of him and the legend of the Ancient clan." He nodded towards Kayura. "You are another descendent of such clan, I assume."

"I am…" Kayura replied carefully.

The miyamori smiled widely at the three then seemed to realize how uncomfortable they looked. "You all must be confused, I understand. It is not everyday you meet someone that knows about you. Come down to my office and I will serve tea and we shall talk."

Without another word the old miyamori kneeled down and began to climb down the ladder disappearing back to the floor below them.

Rowen and Kayura looked at each other, "he doesn't seem to mean us any harm. We should at least give him a chance to explain." Kayura told Rowen. She then walked over to the ladder and climbed down as well.

Rowen looked at Kento who was grinning.

"What?" Rowen asked.

"He called me sensei." Kento boasted.

Rowen rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Kento's head, "c'mon get down the ladder before your head swells too large to fit."

"Ow." Kento muttered and pouted as he rubbed the back of his head, but he followed what Rowen said and climbed down as well.

Rowen turned to Riska one more time, checking over to see that she was alright. "You'll be safe, I promise." He whispered. The kodama which was hovering near Riska floated to Rowen and he allowed it to climb up onto his shoulder. Then with one more look at Riska he climbed down the ladder to the fourth floor as well.

As soon as Rowen was low enough he pulled the hatch to the fifth floor shut. Then he finished his descent to join the others in the miyamori's office.

"Please sit." The miyamori told the group as he indicated a tea table with four cushions around it near a window overlooking the shrine grounds.

Rowen, Kento, and Kayura walked over and took their places and watched as the old man brought over four tea cups, and a kettle. He then painstakingly took his time to fill each of their cups before his own. Once he settled the kettle in the center of the table he took a seat on his own cushion.

Rowen studied the miyamori, there were lines around his eyes and the corners of his mouth indicating years of smiling. Despite his obvious age he seemed to have a lot of energy. He looked at Rowen, Kento, and Kayura as if he were meeting his childhood heroes.

"Where shall I begin?" The miyamori asked.

"How did you meet The Ancient One." Kayura asked taking the lead.

The man nodded, "One day, twelve years ago, a man dressed in ancient monk clothes and long white hair approached me. He held that very staff in his hands." The miyamori indicated the Ancient staff in Kayura's hands. "He told me of the legend of the Ronin Warriors and how they were the protectors of this world. I was already familiar with the tale from old plays, but he confirmed that the Ronin Warriors were real. And that how even they needed protecting and so he told me of a Guardian for the Ronins, a woman warrior who had been with them since the beginning. He told me that one day that Guardian would need to find solace and strength in the place her armor was created. And that the location was here on the grounds which the goddess Kannon had once walked. So, we walked up to the top of this pagoda and created a resting place for the Guardian and I have been waiting since for her arrival."

Rowen watched the miyamori, he seemed to be telling the truth. Glancing at Kayura even she nodded confirming that she agreed.

"So, The Ancient One essentially made you the guardian of the Guardian of the Ronin Warriors who are the protectors of this world?" Kento said slowly counting out on his fingers.

The miyamori chuckled, "I guess that is correct, sensei."

Kento grinned and looked at Rowen who ignored his friend's glee. "How do you know we're really the Ronins and she's really the Guardian?" Rowen asked.

"The lock." The miyamori said simply indicating the broken lock that sat on the floor near the ladder. "There was a spell on it that would only allow the bearer of the staff of the Ancients to shatter it. And, there are seals all around the hatch that would only allow those marked by the Ancient or myself to enter."

Kayura suddenly bowed to the miyamori, "I would like to thank you for your years of service. You have taken on no light task for the Ronin Warriors and the Ancient Clan."

"It was truly my honor." The miyamori insisted bowing his head in return. He then looked up at Rowen, more specifically his shoulder. "I cannot see it but I can sense there is a spirit near you, sensei."

Rowen blinked then glanced at his shoulder where the kodama still sat.

"That is no ordinary spirit if it was able to get past the seals as well. It must have some tie to the Ancients."

Rowen felt as the spirit moved to hide in the hood of his sweatshirt, as if embarrassed.

"It is good luck to have a kodama with you. Treat it well." The monk finished his tea and waited as the two Ronins and young Ancient did the same. He then stood up and stretched lightly. "I shouldn't keep you any longer. I know you must have a difficult task ahead if the Guardian is here. Go on, I will keep watch over her."

"Thank you, roshi." Kayura stood up and bowed to the monk, Kento and Rowen followed her example. Kayura then led the way to the stairs that would take them back to the bottom of the pagoda. However, Rowen hesitated and glanced back at the ladder.

"You seem to be closest to the Guardian, would you like to say goodbye?" The miyamori asked Rowen coming up beside him.

Rowen swallowed and shook his head before turning away to look at the monk. "No, it would be... I'll be coming back for her soon."

The miyamori smiled and placed a hand on Rowen's shoulder. "May Kannon and Buddha watch over you. And the Ronin Warriors."

Rowen smiled and bowed his head one more time before heading for the stairs to follow Kento down to the bottom.

* * *

The drive back to Mia's felt longer than it was for them to get to Tokyo. Rowen sat in the back seat staring out the window while the Kodama hovered next to him. Kento and Kayura were silent up front both seeming to silently agree to not speak.

Kento glanced up to look at his friend in the rearview mirror a few times but he never received a glance back from the blue-haired boy.

As the city disappeared and the trees of the forest that surrounded Mia's home appeared Rowen spoke up.

"Kayura, is there any way we can get to Perdition?"

Kayura glanced over her shoulder at the Ronin in the back seat then at Kento who was watching her from the corner of his eye.

She sighed, "not unless you either die and get banished there, or make a deal with the guards Gozu and Mezu."

"What kind of deal?" Kento questioned turning onto the dirt road that would take them to Mia's home.

"Usually it's a piece of your soul. Sometimes though it's more."

"More than a piece of your soul?" Rowen choked out a laugh. "What else would they possibly want?"

"Memories, emotions, whatever makes you human. They crave being among the living and would trade whatever it takes to feel or even taste what it would be like."

Rowen went quiet contemplating what Kayura said. Kento glanced at him in the rearview mirror, his eyes widened recognizing the look Rowen had on his face. Without warning he stopped the van and put it in park.

Kayura yelped and pushed against the dashboard with her hand to hold herself back. Rowen grabbed the kodama to keep it from flying forward. Both passengers glared at Kento for the sudden stop.

"Hardrock, what's wrong?" Kayura asked looking out the front windshield looking to see what could've possibly made Kento slam on the breaks like he did.

"Don't Rowen, don't even think about it." Kento growled as he turned around in his seat. "I know that look and I can't believe you're actually considering negotiating with demons." Kayura looked over her shoulder at Rowen as well.

"Kento… we need to get Ryo and Riska back." Rowen replied quietly.

"And we will." Kento swore, "but not that way."

Rowen looked down at the kodama in his hands. It felt warm in his palms as if it were trying to comfort him.

"Rowen, swear to me that you won't negotiate yourself away or try to die to get to Ryo and Riska." Kento hissed at his friend, his brother.

Rowen took a deep breath then sighed, "I swear I won't negotiate with demons or try to do anything else that is stupid to get to Ryo and Riska."

"Thank you." Kento said before turning back to the wheel and putting the van back into drive to continue their way back up the mountainside.

"Maybe Odessa will be able to get us there." Kayura suggested. "I can take her to the trials tonight to make her gatekeeper. She is ready."

"What do the trials include?" Kento asked interested.

"I do not know." Kayura said simply.

"What? But you're supposed to know almost everything about the whole dimensions thing." Kento exclaimed.

Kayura stared at Kento and laughed. They were pulling up to the mansion now and Kento parked next to Mia's jeep. Sage and Cye were already back as well.

"Whoever said I was the expert? I am simply the messenger." Kayura laughed.

Rowen silently opened the van and climbed out. The kodama moved back up into his hoodie again. He left Kayura and Kento behind to debate whatever they wanted.

To be honest Rowen was feeling exhausted. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours now and he was contemplating a quick nap while Kayura took Odessa to her trials. What else could he do other than pour over more ancient documents that didn't give him the answers he needed?

He didn't pay attention to the silence in the mansion as he first entered it. Instead he headed for the stairs to his normal bedroom deciding that he did indeed need some sleep.

A bitter breeze coming from the top of the stairs derailed him though and suddenly he realized how empty the mansion was. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He reached into his hoodie pocket to grasp his armor orb that was inside it. "Hello?" He called out, but no one answered. The kodama slipped out of his hoodie and began to make its way up the stairs.

Rowen summoned his underarmor and continued up the last few stairs slowly. Below on the main floor Kento walked into the mansion.

"What's going on?" Kento asked spotting Rowen in his underarmor. Kayura came in behind Kento and spotted Rowen immediately as well.

"I'm not sure, but something isn't right." Rowen spotted the kodama going towards Mia's office, watching the open door way he could see the curtains that covered was swaying into view.

Kento joined Rowen on the stairs as his own underarmor materialized around him. Both Ronins listened carefully for any clue.

Rowen jumped when he finally heard something. "Did you-?" He began.

"A fight, let's go!" Kento ran down the hall with Rowen on his heels. Kayura followed shortly after.

In Mia's office books and papers were scattered and a display case had been smashed to pieces. However, no one was in there.

Rushing to the open balcony doors they stopped as something flew past them from the roof and fell to the ground. When it landed with a thump to the ground below they were shocked to see a bird-like creature the size of a man.

"That's a Tengu!" Kento exclaimed.

"Quick, transform in your armor." Rowen ordered and called his armor of Strata to arms.

Kento followed suit and soon both Ronins were encased by a bright light of their respective armor.

As soon as they transformed, they and Kayura jumped onto the roof and took in the scene before them.

Sage and Cye fought an onslaught of what looked like a dozen Tengu. Odessa fought by their side swinging her staff expertly to hit any demon that tried to reach her. Sage's sword clanged against the rusted blade of a Tengu's weapon then swung around to block another attack. Cye, meanwhile, used his mancatcher to grab another Tengu and fling it into the air while he kicked back another.

"Sage! Cye!" Rowen called out to let them know he was there. He then drew an arrow, notched it to his bow and quickly shot taking out three Tengu in a row.

Kento ran up the incline of the roof line with his tetsubo ready. With a vicious swing he took out a Tengu near the outside of the circle that had surrounded the Ronins and alien woman.

As the Tengu began to take notice of the newest additions to the battle they began to divert from Sage, Cye and Odessa to take on the newest set of Ronins and Ancient.

The Ancient staff in Kayura's hands seemed to disappear only to be replaced by her twin jitte which was her specialized weapon of choice. She helped hold back Tengu that tried to get to Rowen as he notched and shot off another arrow.

With each Tengu taken down the creatures would disappear in a form of gray mist floating up into the sky leaving no trace behind.

Together the Ronins, Kayura, and Odessa fought until only one Tengu was left standing. Moving as a unit the warriors surrounded the Tengu until it was backed up against the chimney.

The Tengu looked between its opponents clearly knowing it was outnumbered and outmatched. Desperate it tried to jump into the air to get away. Acting quickly Cye caught it with his mancatcher by its ankle and he pulled it back to the roof. As it landed the warriors all pointed their weapons at it at the same time. The Tengu froze knowing it was beaten.

"What will we do with this one?" Sage asked Rowen who stood next to him.

"I say we teach it a lesson." Kento hissed as he glared at the demon with hatred.

"We all want that, Kento." Cye said calmly as he kept his mancatcher closed around the Tengu's ankle. "But, we may be able to get information from it." Cye looked between his brothers in arms.

"Rowen?" Kayura asked seeing how Rowen was dangerously close to releasing the arrow he had notched on his bow string.

Rowen blinked then nodded, "let's get our guest inside. See what information we can get from it." He relaxed his hold so that the arrow wouldn't slip from his grip and be released.

After wrestling the creature and managing to tie it up they dragged it back into Mia's house to her basement. The Ronins dismissed their armors once the Tengu was securing tied up with ropes and to Kayura's insistence surrounded by a ring of salt.

Mia joined them from where Sage had her hide during the battle. She wrinkled her nose as she joined the circle of warriors around the demon.

"It smells like dirty feet and rotten eggs." She commented.

"That's the sulfur. Most demons will smell like that." Kayura explained.

Cye had his nose crinkled as well, "makes you want to go back to battling spirits. At least they smelled more like mothballs."

"What are moth… balls?" Odessa asked. Before Kento could explain Rowen cleared his throat interrupting him.

"We'll explain later. Let's concentrate on extracting some information first." Sage said as he walked towards the Tengu.

The creature cringed as Sage got close it tried to scoot backwards only to hiss when it came into contact with the salt.

"The salt is a purifier. Demons can't get past it without burning." Kayura explained quickly.

Sage nodded keeping his eyes on the Tengu. "Can you understand me?" He asked it.

The Tengu hissed but nodded.

"Then how about I ask you a few questions." Sage walked to the edge of the salt ring and lowered himself into a catcher stance. Rowen stood closely behind him. "Where are our friends?"

The Tengu's beak made snapping sounds as it refused to answer Sage or couldn't.

"Why are you here?" Sage tried.

Again the Tengu only snapped at Sage in reply.

"Do you think it can even speak our language?" Mia asked softly, her hand was loosely covering her nose.

"She has a point." Cye said thoughtfully, "it may not be able to speak like we do… it does have a beak."

Rowen watched the way the Tengu seemed to be following their conversation. It was observing them trying to read their motives. It seemed smug even, as if it knew they couldn't get anything from it.

"It has to. Or we need to figure out how to make it communicate with us. This may be the only way we can figure out how to get into Perdition." Rowen flexed his hands fighting the anger he felt in his stomach. He knew he was getting angry and impatient from the need to get to Riska and Ryo. He also knew that getting angry wasn't going to fix anything.

Sage was silently watching the Tengu closely with only his right eye exposed to the bird. When he squinted at it he noticed it seemed to shy away from him. Smiling, Sage thought of an idea to get the Tengu to talk.

"How about we burn a few of its feathers?" Sage suddenly asked. "Or we can pluck out a few one by one." He moved his hands mimicking the motion of plucking feathers. The Tengu made a gurgling noise in objection.

"Sage!" Mia gasped, "we can't torture the thing!"

Sage glanced up and Rowen giving him a crooked smile. "What do you say, Ro? I know you'd like to get your hands on it. I'm sure we can modify your arrows with some salt or talismans."

Rowen smirked, he knew exactly what his friend was doing.

"I hear demons don't like direct sunlight. If we go up high enough into the mountains we can get past the clouds and introduce it to the sun."

The Tengu squawked and tried to move further back again only to get burned by the salt. By now Cye, Kento, and Kayura also figured out the game Sage and Rowen were playing. They were trying to intimidate the demon into talking. Mia was still making faces objecting to the boys' statements not knowing the looks the Ronins were giving each other.

"Oh! How about a little sunshine and plucking its feathers out. That way we either it gets a tan or we get a cooked bird." Cye said taking a step forward. "Right, Kento?"

Kento laughed, "that would be enjoyable. I call the drumstick if it cooks."

"Stop! Stop!" The Tengu suddenly cried. Its voice was high pitched and shrill making everyone in the room wince. "You mortals are devious, devious creatures. I will speak, just don't speak of pluck, plucking my feathers."

"Very well, speak then." Sage said calmly as he stood back up next to Rowen.

"Your friends are with the warrior that was once like you, you." It said finally answering Sage's question.

"Hariel." Rowen confirmed and the Tengu nodded.

"It has turned into a Goryō, at least the dark, dark side of it that had caused it to be banished to Perdition by the Guardian in the first place."

"Guardian?" Cye asked.

"He means Riska." Kento explained.

"She banished him to Perdition when he killed his own kin and in turn she killed him. He had transgressed against the oath, oath of a Ronin Warrior when he allowed the white armor to take over. His personality was split upon death and he was sentenced to wander for eternity unable to reach the heavens." The pitch of the Tengu seemed to go higher at the end of its sentence as result from not being used to speaking.

"Why were you here today?" Sage asked again.

"To collect more of you for the Goryō."

Sage glanced up at Rowen who returned the look. Rowen and Kento were lucky to return when they did.

"Why does he want Riska and Ryo?" Kento asked behind Halo and Strata.

"The Goryō had plotted for years, years as its other side pined for his lover, the Guardian. The Goryō convinced his other side that they must return to this world to be with her. But the Goryō hate, hates the Guardian. Even so, they plotted together to steal the fire Ronin knowing that the girl would try to save him. Then he could reunite with her."

"Why are you helping Hariel?" Cye asked.

"By Tengu taking the Guardian and fire Ronin's souls to Goryō the Tengu has created an imbalance between worlds. Imbalance fun."

"You risk tearing open other worlds. Or worse, allowing the beings in this world to see beyond the borders that hides this world from the others." Odessa stated. "Most mortals here can not handle the exposure. They will panic and try to destroy what they don't understand." The Ronins glanced at Odessa who kept staring at the Tengu.

"We Tengu are sentinels for Perdition and like to keep, keep order there, but we enjoy the opportunity to create disorder just as much. It's fun, fun."

"So, you're helping Hariel simply because it's fun to create the madness the whole situation is creating for this world." Kayura put together.

"Can you blame the Tengu? We live in a world forever in a state of the dying dead. It never dies nor does it live. The flames that burn there are endless and the souls stuck there are forever lost or suffer. Mortals live in a vibrant world of life and are blissfully unaware of the true horrors that live beyond their dimension's borders."

"But why do you need Ryo?" Sage demanded.

"The one that wears the fire Ronin armor is a descendant of the Goryō. Only when a descendent gives him a vessel can he return to this world. The other side of the Goryō believes that once he returns here he will become whole once more and live happily with the Guardian. However, the Goryō wants to use the power of the white armor once more to become powerful enough to rule over this world and rid it of _all _the Ronin Warriors."

"Great, so just another evil guy wanting us dead so that he can rule over the world and have the Inferno armor." Kento sighed, "should've seen that coming."

"Ryo is a descendant of Hariel?" Cye questioned aloud. "How can that be? Riska never mentioned him having children."

"You don't have to be directly descended from someone to be their descendant." Mia pointed out. "He could be related to a sibling or cousin of Hariel."

The Tengu cackled. "Mortals, always trying to find connections. Never seeing that the whole picture until it is too late."

"What does that mean?" Kento asked the demon.

Rowen had gone pale, he knew what the whole picture was. "He said Hariel needs a vessel to return here and that the descendant has to provide it… that means Hariel needs Ryo's body."

"Yes, yes, what else mortal. I see in your eyes you know, you know." The Tengu sang leaning closer to Rowen and Sage.

"The Goryō hates Riska because she killed him, so he tricked his other personality that they should bring her there so that it would make her fall back in love with him." The Tengu cackled louder as Rowen continued. "However, to leave or enter Perdition you must pay a price. Ryo is the price to pay for Hariel to leave but Riska…" Rowen choked.

"Yes, yes, sky Ronin, yes, yes. The Guardian pays the price for entering Perdition. She will be lost with the fire Ronin in Perdition forever and she will suffer and suffer for killing Goryō. She becomes new play thing for Tengu. She is pretty, pretty thing and strong, she can endure the Tengu ripping her apart and putting her back together over and over. Nightmares forever for Tengu to feed from. And without Ronins in mortal world disorder rules and others will know the endless nothingness of Perdition when Goryō has white armor."

The Tengu continued to cackle with glee. Rowen turned away from it and walked past his friends to the stairs. Cye followed him trying to speak words of comfort.

"Why do you tell us all of this so easily?" Sage asked.

"Because imbalance, fun. You can't reach them in time." The Tengu was happily bouncing in place.

"How do we get to Perdition without paying a price?" Kento demanded approaching the salt ring in Rowen's place.

"You don't, you don't. Impossible." The Tengu snapped then continued to cackle. "Impossible, impossible. Disorder is new order, disorder is new order."

Suddenly the room was flooded with a white flash and the Tengu disappeared in a puff of grey mist. When the Ronins and Odessa looked to see where the source came from they watched as Kayura calmly lowered her arm that she had used raise and use the power from the Ancient staff.

"I will take Odessa to the trials immediately." The young Ancient one announced. "Then we will see if she will have the ability to get us into Perdition unharmed."

"Of course. I will help anyway I can." Odessa said determined. She turned to Kento, "I will make sure the Ronin Warriors do not lose and the mortal world becomes unbalanced." She promised him.

"Thank you." Kento said sincerely taking Odessa's hand.

"Let's leave now." Kayura stated and began to ascend the stairs. She didn't look at the other Ronins or Mia. Kayura had lost control of her emotions for only a moment, but it was one moment too many.

"I'll see you when you get back." Kento said to Odessa who nodded in return.

The tall woman then followed Kayura's lead up the stairs and out the mansion disappearing after they passed the landing at the top.

Rowen's hands shook as he imagined both Ryo and Riska lost forever in Perdition.

"We haven't lost yet, Ro." Sage said approaching his friend.

"He's right, Rowen." Cye confirmed. "We will get to Perdition and stop Hariel."

"How do we stop a ghost with split personality?" Rowen asked.

"One step at a time. First we get to Ryo and Riska then we concentrate on kicking an old warlord's dead butt." Kento stated.

"Before that, you all need to rest." Mia announced. "None of you have slept in over 24-hours. You can't fight anything in a different world until you get some rest first. Besides, we have to wait until Kayura gets back with Odessa."

Kento and Cye nodded.

"You're right, Mia." Sage said and looked to Rowen. "C'mon, let's all head upstairs and try to rest before we take on Hariel. You'll want to be at 100% before we break Ryo and Riska free or we'll never hear the end of it from your girlfriend."

Rowen nodded but didn't reply. Slowly he followed Mia and the other Ronins upstairs to the main level of the mansion.

"Hey Ro, have you seen our little kodama buddy?" Kento asked Rowen as they walked through the living room. "I haven't seen him since before we fought the Tengu."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere." Rowen said flatly.

Kento hesitated then nodded, "you're right, he probably just hid."

"You've grown quite attached to our little friend, Kento." Cye pointed out as the two walked side by side.

"You don't even know what he looks like." Kento pointed out.

"I can imagine. Besides you, Rowen, and Riska always say the same thing. It's a small white floating ball of light. That description doesn't take much imagination." Cye and Kento's voices faded as they climbed the stairs and disappeared to their respective room.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sage asked Rowen quietly as Mia disappeared upstairs as well.

Rowen shook his head, "I don't know. I just have an image of Riska being some 'plaything' for the Tengu and Ryo wandering forever lost in Perdition stuck in my head. What if we can't get to them Sage? What if Hariel does manage to get access to Ryo's body? We'll have to fight our own friend and risk killing him. We could lose them both, forever." Rowen ran his fingers through his hair.

Sage placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Like Kento said, one step at a time. First we rest and wait for Kayura to come back with Odessa."

Rowen nodded he knew that was the best plan they had. "Alright… I'll try to rest… but I doubt I'll get any sleep."

Sage nodded, "I doubt any of us will sleep. We all have Ryo and Riska on our minds. Remember, we're family. We won't leave anyone behind."

"Thanks, Sage."

Sage nodded and then headed upstairs leaving Rowen alone in the living room.

Rowen stood in the middle of the room alone for a moment. He concentrated on breathing in and then out again. He had to calm down and try not to let his worries overwhelm him. He had to concentrate on the next step like everyone was saying.

When Rowen felt ready he headed up the stairs as well to the room he and Riska had shared. He hesitated with his hand hovering over the door knob. Maybe it would be better for him to rest in a different room. Sage's would be empty since he was probably with Mia helping her clean her office.

"_Rowen._" Rowen jumped at the sound of his name. It came from behind the door he stood in front of. "_Rowen._" His name came again. Listening this time he noticed that he voice sounded young, almost like Yulie's when he was younger.

Rowen felt a cold sweat spread over his face. With a deep breath he slowly opened the door to his room and stood frozen in the doorway.

Floating in the middle of the room was the kodama. It's white light glowed creating a silhouette on the floor.

"_Rowen_." This time he heard his name come from the kodama directly. It was the voice of a young boy for sure.

"Y-yes?" Rowen stammered out the word.

The kodama slowly began to change shape. Rowen watched with wide eyes as the spirit transformed from an orb to the form of a young boy. He had to have been six or seven years old, he was barely taller than Rowen's hip. He had shoulder length hair and wore an ancient kimono. He looked familiar to Rowen, as if he should know who he was.

"Who are you?" Rowen asked.

The spirit smiled as if Rowen just told a joke, _"I am kage-chan."_

Rowen did his best to return the smile as he felt his heartbeat in his ears, "I mean, what is your real name?"

The spirit paused as it thought about it, or tried to remember. _"Jiro."_ It said finally.

Rowen came to a slow realization. "Jiro?" The spirit nodded, "as in Riska's twin brother?"

Jiro clapped his hands happily together. _"I can help the Ronins get to Perdition, Rowen."_


	13. Mutterseelenallein

_Riska studied the green leaf of the tree near her closely. She leaned closer to examine the fine lines on the leaf's surface and observing the pores that the leaf used to drink from a single drop of water from the rain the night before sat on its angled surface._

_Slowly reaching out a finger she touched the tip of the leaf and watched as the rain drop slid down until it hung on the edge. A trail of water followed the path the drop had gone._

_The water droplet tremored on the tip of the leaf until it finally let go and fell to the ground disappearing in the dirt._

_A small smile slowly reached Riska's lips as she looked up again at the tree in front of her. The leaves further above her waved in the breeze and the sun peaked through them like they were a curtain._

"_What are you doing, Riska-hime?" Hariel asked interrupting her thoughts._

"_I told you, Hariel." She paused and turned to look at the warrior standing near the cave entrance they were guarding. "I'm no longer a princess; you don't have to call me that." She looked over the warrior; he no longer wore the armor of a Nether Realm Warlord. Instead, he wore a red light-weight kimono to allow him to stay cool in the summer heat; the kimono was slightly open over his chest revealing the muscles underneath. A set of katana swords rested on each side of his hips._

"_Habit, my love. What is so fascinating about that tree you're looking at?" Hariel peered past her shoulder as if trying to see what she had been staring at. He spoke tenderly to her as he had since she had been revived by the Ancients. Even when he would touch her he was careful. She wondered if he expected her to disappear like a ghost or to fracture like a fragile vase._

_The Ancient clan had taken in the former Nether Realm warriors but not without stipulations. Hariel was to become their champion to fight battles on their behalf and to assist the clan's leader the Ancient One with protecting the weak. Riska, meanwhile, had a more weighty responsibility and it was to begin that very day. She had died on the battlefield protecting the Ancient One and his people. And to be honest she would do it again. It was because of the Ancients that she had been freed from Talpa, and now it was also because of them that she was alive once more._

_Talpa had been defeated; finally, he could no longer terrorize the mortal world and threaten to plunge it into the darkness of the Nether Realm. After his death in battle he had left the shell of his armor behind. In order to destroy what the armor stood for, but also not allow its power to take hold once more the Ancient One worked on creating a new set of multiple armors from it._

_That was why they were at the cave entrance. They were to guard the entrance as they waited for the Ancient One to complete his ritual to bless the armors in hope that the darkness they were originally created from could not affect those that were destined to wear them._

"_Have you noticed how vibrant and alive this world is?" Riska asked Hariel as her thoughts became more focused again. Her inability to stay focused on one thing seemed to be a side effect of her resurrection. That or it was a result from finally being able to breathe deeply and enjoy the world around her._

_Hariel gave her a half-smile, the scar on his face wrinkled with the expression. It was rare for him to smile she tried to memorize the way it looked._

"_You have always had a love for the world around you. I remember how you would spend hours in the gardens of the palace." He said referring to Talpa's palace._

_Riska gave Hariel a half smile before it faded as she thought about her time in the Nether Realm. She was still gaining memories from her time being under Talpa's control. It had led to many sleepless nights or Riska waking up screaming from night terrors as those she killed flashed in her mind._

"_Yes, the mortal realm is known for being distractedly beautiful." Hariel said quickly, clearly trying to change subjects for her. "Our world… It is strange for us to call it home again." Hariel sighed as he looked up at the trees above as well. "Although." He looked back at Riska, "It must be even stranger for you, my love. You never got to know this world as well as I had."_

_It was true; Riska had been a toddler when she was taken from the mortal realm to the Nether Realm._

"_All the more reason for me to see it more closely." She told Hariel happily. Riska walked towards Hariel closing the distance between them. Once in reach Hariel wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "And who better for me to explore it with?"_

_A breeze brushed past them moving some of Riska's long black hair to the front of her face. Hariel lifted his free hand and brushed it out of the way again._

"_I go where you go, my love." He breathed as he leaned close to Riska's lips._

_Before they could kiss the two warriors separated as they heard the crunch of gravel under the feet of the Ancient One as he left the cave._

"_It is done." The Ancient One stated calmly looking between his two newest members of the Ancient village. "I have created and blessed the armors."_

_Riska looked to Hariel feeling the weight of her responsibility bearing down on her. Hariel watched Riska in turn; she was officially the Guardian of the Ronin Warrior armors now._

* * *

_The blaze of the campfire before the Ancient One created shadows over his eyes. His lips were set in a straight hard line as he watched Riska across from him._

_Riska bowed respectfully to the Ancient One._

"_My Lord, you have called for me." She spoke carefully her voice reflecting the respect she had for him. Her head was bowed slightly and she placed a fist over her heart showing her obedience._

_The Ancient One raised a hand and Riska visibly relaxed. She was still stiff and weary of others intentions from her time serving Talpa. He felt bad for the girl; she had never known the happiness of childhood or the true love of a family._

"_I simply wish to check in on the progress of the Ronins and their armors." Hariel told her. She had been training the very first group of Ronin Warriors in the mountains the last several months._

"_They are doing well, Ancient One." Riska offered him a shy smile, "They grow stronger every day acclimating to their armors and the powers they have given them. I believe they will be able to face any foe that threatens this world with success."_

"_And of Hariel?" The Ancient One watched Riska instantly become guarded._

"_He is a great leader for the Ronin Warriors. He has shown them many tactics and works well with the others." Riska explained._

"_Anything else?"_

_Riska shook her head._

"_He still holds darkness in his heart, Riska." The Ancient One told her patiently._

_Riska let out a breath, "We all have darkness... I have darkness."_

_The Ancient One moved around the fire until he was close enough to Riska to see the sadness in her green eyes. "You did, but you have also been granted a new life after death, and it is up to you how you wish to spend it. However, I fear that Hariel will fall back to the darkness that Talpa had exploited. You must keep him from falling. That is your duty as the Guardian of the Ronins. He will do anything for you, surely you know that."_

"_I do." Riska bowed her head._

* * *

Riska drew in a breath her eyes opening wide as she did. Sitting up quickly she reached up to touch her face but paused when she noticed that she was wearing a kimono. The garment was large on her and slipped down her shoulders but it was surprisingly soft. The red and gray pattern on it was faded but she could still make out the shape of cranes and lanterns on it.

Looking around she saw that she was now in a room of an old house. The wood panel walls were cracked; the rice paper was missing in places or was singed by the smoke of Perdition. And there was a hole in the wall where a window once was.

Riska moved the blankets on her off to the side and slowly got up. She was sore but whole. The last thing she remembered was the Tengu pecking at her as she was tied to a tree. She had passed out when they… Riska shook her head. Her soul couldn't become lost with her body at her armor's resting place, but with enough torture she could eventually still die. Whatever happened to her here happened to her there. The fact that she knew this made what the Tengu did to her all the worst. She had to endure it though; she had to do it for Ryo.

"Riska."

Riska spun around her hair going over her shoulder. "Hariel." She greeted as she met Hariel's red eyes.

"Why did you have to go and foolishly help the boy escape? You could've saved yourself so much pain if you had just let me convince him to give me his body." Hariel tsked as he approached Riska. Once he was close he stroked two fingers along her cheek, Riska didn't move from where she stood. "Did you ever even love me? Did you forget how much you mean to me?"

Riska stared at Hariel her expression becoming soft, "I have always loved you, Hariel." She whispered. "I've thought of you every day for centuries."

"Then why did you help the boy escape!" Hariel yelled he clawed his hand like he was going to choke Riska but he didn't touch her. His hand shook but it dropped to his side his body relaxed.

"I had to Hariel." Riska told him. "He is a Ronin Warrior; he cannot be lost to the mortal world."

"What about me? I am lost to the mortal world. You killed me." Hariel whispered bitterly the last part as if he had whispered it to himself a thousand times before.

It was Riska's turn to reach out and touch Hariel's hand. "You fell to the darkness, Hariel. I swore to not allow that to happen, but it did. We both had a price to pay for our actions."

"There is always a price." Hariel growled. "Ryo was supposed to be that price, Riska. He was supposed to be the price for us to leave this world and be together." Outside of the room a Tengu squawked, Riska winced like she was ready to jump away from it. "I can stop the pain Riska. You don't have to endure it any longer if you just tell me where you sent the boy."

The Tengu cried out again making Riska's heart pound, but she shook her head. "I… can't…"

"Is it that cursed oath that is stopping you?" Hariel asked using a finger to lift Riska's chin so that she looked at him.

Riska looked carefully at Hariel studying him refusing to answer. She swallowed as the feeling of Hariel touching sent a shiver up her spine. The sparks that she had thought had long gone out seemed to come back to life. She could feel the callouses on his finger tips from years of being a warrior. It was a familiar and comforting touch that she realized she had missed.

Hariel's eyes softened. "I have missed you, Shōkōjo. Your beautiful face has never faded from my mind. I have ached to touch you." He pulled her into his arms, his eyes lightened until they were brown once more.

Riska closed her eyes as she returned Hariel's embrace, she couldn't stop her heart from racing nor could she keep herself from wanting to melt in his arms.

"Riska." Hariel whispered. She hummed in response as he continued to hold her close. "There is another way for us to be together. I don't need to have the boy's body."

Riska looked up at Hariel curious. "What do you mean? I'm still alive; I wouldn't be able to stay here without my soul fading into the abyss. Not while my body still lives."

Hariel reached into his armor and pulled out a vial with a silvery liquid in it. "Drinking this would allow you to stay here, with me, forever." He smiled cleverly. "It would make your body fall into a coma in the mortal realm and slowly die. You wouldn't even know when it happened. All you need to do is tell me that you want to stay."

Riska stared at the vial.

* * *

Ryo grunted as he pulled himself up onto the ledge of the rocks he had climbed, his fingers were sore but he made it. With a sigh he rolled onto his back and looked up at the blood red sky above him. Black clouds made of smoke floated by.

After a moment he resolved himself to get back up. Standing up he dusted his chest and legs off then looked out over the valley he had just climbed out of. The broken and burning village at the bottom seemed to stretch across the valley floor. Streets were littered with debris of broken wood and furniture. Puddles made of sulfur were spread throughout as well.

Not for the first time Ryo wondered if the village was a direct reflection of a village from his world or was simply a figment in this one. He tried to see if he could spot Hariel from where he stood but nothing but a few black birds seemed to be occupying the buildings at the moment.

Ryo fought his need to go back and get Riska. He couldn't leave her behind, but he knew that staying would only cause him to be trapped as well. One of them had to get back to the others and warn them and try to stop Hariel.

He reached for the pouch he had tied to his waist, it was dirty and had small holes in it but it held the orb Riska had given him securely. Not for the first time he double-checked that the orb was still there. It felt warm to the touch and seemed to comfort him. He wondered what exactly it was that the bearer of Souls had given him. Either way, it seemed to be the only way to get out of Perdition.

Turning around Ryo looked to see what was on the other side of the sheer cliff he had just climbed.

A gasp escaped Ryo's lips as he stared at the expanse of nothing. It was a desert; the ground was cracked from lack of water. Nothing seemed to be growing, there weren't even as sulfur pools like there were in the village. Turning around in a circle Ryo realized that the village wasn't in a valley, it was in a crater, trapping any who were in it.

No wonder Hariel had made this place his home and wouldn't stray far from the buildings. It was the village or emptiness.

No, Riska had said that there was a gateway out here somewhere. A gate that would take him back to the world of the living and the other Ronins.

With one last glance over his shoulder at the village he began to walk forward. He wasn't sure if he was heading in the right direction but he had to choose one.

_Hours Later…_

Ryo fell to his knees. He felt the gravel under him dig into his knees but he couldn't go anymore.

There was nothing in the horizon, he felt like he hadn't gotten anywhere. He wasn't sure just how long or how far he had gotten but there was still nothing ahead of him.

Maybe he should turn around… no, that's what this world wanted him to do. Perdition was meant to make souls wander forever.

Slowly he got back up and continued to walk. He focused on the horizon hoping to see something soon.

A few minutes later Ryo squinted as he tried to focus on a spot in the distance. He swore he saw smoke. He quickened his pace, hoping desperately that there would be something there that would give him a clue as to where to go next.

As he got closer to the pillar of smoke he saw a pool of liquid surrounded by trees. An overturned cart lay on the ground that seemed to be rotting. The source of the smoke itself came from column of fire that rose out of the center of the pool. The smell of sulfur filled his nostrils once more making him crinkle his nose.

Ryo approached the cart carefully looking around for any signs of demons or spirits or anything. But nothing was there, feeling secure Ryo began to inspect the wagon.

He bent down looking over the crates and bags that had been left behind. As he looked he heard a noise come from an overturned crate. It rattled the wooden box but didn't make any noise otherwise.

Ryo knew he shouldn't look that it would be a bad idea. But, he was curious and whatever it was had to be small. Surely he could handle a small demon?

Using his foot Ryo flipped the crate onto its side.

Immediately he yelped as gremlin like creature jumped at his face, its claws scratched at his eyes. He reached up ripped it off him and threw it at a tree. It hit the tree with a large thump and fell to the ground no longer moving.

"Bad idea, Ryo." He scolded himself. "Riska told you not to call any attention to yourself."

He quickly pivoted on his heel intending to get out of there but as he did he heard a clicking noise behind him. Suddenly he was jumped by three other gremlins. They scratched at Ryo and climbed him like a ladder. He felt as one tried to take the pouch holding the orb from his side.

Ryo reached out to grab the gremlin but then cried out as the one he had thrown before had jumped on his back. What was worse was that more gremlins were showing up. From the trees, from rocks, even from the cracks in the dried ground.

Ryo twisted and turned dancing around the pool of sulfur trying to get the gremlins off him. He yelled out in frustration trying to keep the orb safe all at the same time.

As he backed up concentrating on getting the gremlins on him off he didn't notice the two gremlins behind him. They clicked at each other then grabbed Ryo's ankles simultaneously while another gremlin was able to rip the pouch off his hip.

Ryo yelled as he felt backwards into the sulfur pool. His nostrils burned as soon as he made contact with the liquid. His eyes stung and he closed them to try to stop it. The gremlins let him go and disappeared back up and out of the pool as Ryo continued to sink. The pool was deeper than he thought.

Ryo tried to swim back towards the top but something down below grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him down more. Ryo opened his eyes and saw a tentacle around his ankle; he opened his mouth in a soundless scream. The sulfur filled his mouth and burned his lungs.

The column of fire was near him coming up from deep down below where the creature that held him came from. Looking down into the darkness Ryo could help but feel the panic rise in his throat. He was going to drown.

Ryo thought of his brothers in arms, about Riska, Mia, Yulie, and White Blaze. He didn't want to die he wanted to fight and get back home. If only there was a way to call for his armor. If only he could just use it for a moment to free himself from the monster. He looked at the fire near him feeling the warmth from being so close.

Then, as if a light switched on Ryo finally remembered what Riska had said about their armors here. She had said he would have to be near a flame to summon it but he could do it.

With one last burst of energy Ryo kicked his legs reached for the fire. If only he could… he reached and touched the fire. He saw it lick his fingertips but it didn't burn it. The warmth of his kanji of Virtue lit up his forehead.

Ryo closed his eyes then reopened them fire swirling in the depths of his pupils.

"Armor of Wildfire!" Ryo called out.

Up above on the edge of the sulfur pool the gremlins were rolling the orb between them. They were fighting who was going to get it when suddenly the boy they had pushed into the sulfur pool burst out of it wearing armor. His mask covered his mouth and nose so that only his eyes were visible. The image frightened the small demons making them scatter and cry out in fear.

Ryo unsheathed his katanas and moved him in a circle. Fire chased the gremlins burning any that came in contact with the fire.

The gremlin with the orb ran to the wagon then cowered in a corner. It watched as Ryo approached it.

"That's mine." Ryo said pointing to the orb.

Terrified the gremlin pushed the orb to Ryo. He picked it up then swiped his sword at the creature cutting it in half.

Ryo turned and walked away from the sulfur pool and the rest of the deceiving oasis. He didn't go too far when his armor disappeared from his body once more.

Ryo's body felt exhausted as if he had just ran a marathon for days. His breathing became hard and in short bursts and sweat streamed down his face and back, but he continued on. Calling his armor was just as hard as Riska had claimed. He felt his very presence in the world waver. There was no way he would be strong enough to maintain that power for long without his physical body.

He gripped the orb in his hand tightly vowing to not allow it out of his sight or grasp again.

Slowly he took one step forward at a time hoping to make it to his destination soon.

It could've been minutes, or even hours later but finally a large building that looked like a temple began to take shape in the distance.

"That must be the gateway." Ryo sighed then collapsed face first the ground.

He lay on the ground trying to catch his breath promising himself he'd get back up again soon. Slowly he closed his eyes. Maybe he'd just take a short nap first.

He was just starting to doze off when he heard, _"Hey there tough guy." _A familiar woman's voice said near his head.

Ryo slowly opened his eyes and looked up to where he heard the voice. His eyes widened as he saw who it was and his slowly lifted himself onto his elbows.

"Runa?"

The young American girl was squatting in front of Ryo tilting her head ever so slightly. Her dark brown hair was still held in a braid and fell over her shoulder held by an orange bow. Even her clothes were the same from the last time Ryo had seen her as she had died in his arms. She wore a gentle smile as Ryo recognized her. There seemed to be a gentle glow surrounding her and protected her from the harshness of Perdition's air.

"_Hello Ryo."_

"Runa…" Ryo reached out and touched Runa's cheek. She smiled sadly and touched the back of his hand in response. "How are you here? Are you… are you trapped here?"

Runa shook her head slowly. _"I am in a better place. I came here to help you. You cannot use that orb."_ She indicated the sphere in Ryo's hand.

"What? How else am I supposed to leave here?" With Runa's help Ryo stood up. He looked at the purple orb as its light seemed to dance.

"_If you use that orb you will be sacrificing a part of Riska. The only way you can leave here is by stopping Hariel and ensure he stays in this world."_

"How do you know about Riska?" He paused, "what do you mean by a part of Riska?"

"_All the spirits in the afterlife know of the girl that is sworn to the Ronins."_ Runa explained. _"She gives all that she has to protect the Ronins. Including that orb that is a part of her soul."_

Ryo's looked at the orb and held it at arm's length suddenly unsure if he wanted to hold it.

"Why would she do that? Why give me a piece of her when she knows it would hurt her?" He said partly to himself and partly to Runa. He knew that Riska would do anything for the Ronins but this was… this was a part of her.

"_She's sworn to protect the Ronins Warriors and she knew that the guards at the gate would want a price for you to return to the mortal world. So, she had provided you with what you would need to leave. Even if it meant she wouldn't be whole any longer."_

Ryo brought the orb close him again examining it. It continued to pulse warmly in his hand he watched the purple colors of it swirl. The aura pulsating off of it had felt oddly familiar to him the entire time.

"I can't let her do that. I won't allow her to continually sacrifice herself until she dies." He looked up at Runa again. "I have to go back."

Runa nodded in agreement and gave Ryo a crooked smile. The expression made Ryo's stomach drop and longing gripped at his heart. This beautiful girl had been taken from her life too soon and too violently. He had often wondered what life would've been like if she had just lived. He imagined that he would've liked to ask her out and gotten to know her better.

"_Don't look at me like that Ryo," _Runa laughed softly. She reached out a hand and Ryo took it, she helped him to his feet. _"I lived my life and did what I was meant to do. I have no regrets or lasting grudges. Thanks to you and your brothers."_

Ryo couldn't help but brush his thumb over the back of Runa's hand that he still held. "I'm still so sorry, Runa. I wish we had had more time."

"_We always wish for more time. Don't worry about me, I'm in the past. Just look forward. You'll see me again… one day… but hopefully not for a long time. For now, promise me that you won't give up."_

"Never." Ryo smiled at Runa, he felt like he had regained his strength.

"_That's the stubborn Ronin I know. I cannot stay any longer, Ryo. My time was borrowed to come here to you. You must go on ahead, but help will be here soon."_

"Thank you… Good bye, Runa."

"_Good bye, Ryo."_

Ryo took a step back and watched as the wind seemed to gently blow Runa away until she was gone again. Slowly the orange ribbon from her hair fluttered down to the ground.

Swallowing Ryo took the ribbon holding it for a moment to say a silent prayer for Runa then he use the cloth to carefully wrap the orb and slung it over his shoulder.

He sighed, alone again in the desert of Perdition. He turned back the way he had come. Runa said that help was coming but for now he had to start back to the village where Hariel and Riska were.

With a new resolve he began his trip back.

The walk back to the village seemed faster than when he left it. Briefly he wondered if that was the will of Perdition playing games with him. It wouldn't surprise him this world was alive in its own way. Nor would it be a surprise if the landscape was constantly changing due to Perdition trying to make its inhabitants go insane.

As the ridge that overlooked the village came back into view Ryo slowed down his pace. Something was telling him to slow and crouch down until he crawled to the edge of the ridge. Looking down he could see Tengu wandering through the village looking bored. Some chased after smaller demon inhabitants. Others stood in circles squawking at each other in their tongue. There was no sign of Hariel or Riska anywhere though.

Looking around Ryo spotted a part of the ridge that was crumbling but was at an angle that he would be able to easily climb down into the valley once more.

Ryo looked at the orange ribbon that held the purple orb; he could still feel it pulsating. "Hold on Riska. I'm on my way back. We'll both get out here."

Taking his time and ensuring he didn't call any attention to himself Ryo made his way to the crumbling ridge.

He made it there without any problems even when a bird demon that had a human head flew overhead. It seemed to be more concerned with reaching the pagoda tower that stood in the center of the village.

Up above a black smog cloud covered up the moon partially creating long shadows on the ground.

Ryo took a deep breath; he would have to try to get down quickly. He was sure that most of the ridge wouldn't be able to hold his weight.

Before he could start his descent though he turned as he felt something watching him. He looked around trying to find something to use to protect himself as a figure came into view on the horizon, it was heading straight for him and quickly like it was running.

Ryo was just reaching for a large rock when he could make out the shape of the thing coming at him. He dropped the rock and ran towards it.

White Blaze let out a happy purr as he met up with his master. Ryo wrapped his arms around the tiger's neck hugging him tightly.

"White Blaze, you dumb tiger. I can't believe you followed me here." Ryo looked White Blaze in the eyes. "How did you even get here?"

The tiger offered no explanation as it nuzzled his face on Ryo's chest.

Ryo laughed softly and scratched behind White Blaze's right ear.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm just so glad to see you, boy."

White Blaze let out a low rumble as if asking where Riska was. Ryo pointed over his shoulder, "We have to get to Riska down in the village. Hariel has her."

White Blaze growled in response to the sound of Hariel's name.

"That's right, you would have met Hariel. Then you know how quickly we have to get there." He showed the tiger the purple orb, "and we need to give this back to Riska as well."

White Blaze sniffed the orb and whimpered. He then walked up beside Ryo and lowered his body down so that Ryo could climb on his back.

Making sure the orb was safely held in the ribbon Ryo took a hold of the scruff on White Blaze's neck, "alright, Blaze, let's go."

White Blaze let out a roar then began to run. He jumped right over the ridge and slid easily down the crumbling slope.

To Ryo's surprise they managed not to call attention to any of the Tengu or other village inhabitants. White Blaze slowed down his pace until they crept along the backside of the dilapidated buildings. Ryo laid down flat on White Blaze's back trying to shrink himself so that if anything did see them they wouldn't realize what was on the tiger's back at first. He hoped that the demons in the area would mistake White Blaze as one of their own.

They moved along the backsides and alleys of the village until White Blaze stop outside a broken wall surrounding an old aristocratic property.

Ryo slid off of White Blaze's back and stayed crouched.

"Is she here boy?" He whispered to the tiger. White Blaze purred in response. Ryo nodded, "stay here, just in case. I don't want Hariel to have a chance at capturing you as well."

White Blaze whimpered but laid down, he would stand guard like Ryo asked.

Making sure that he still had a firm hold on Riska's orb he mentally prepared himself to find and rescue Riska.

Ryo climbed over the wall that was half destroyed. He was careful not to accidentally slip as he pulled himself over and landed in the garden on the other side. Next to him a pool of sulfur, much like the one at the oasis, steamed. Ryo shivered not wanting to know if another tentacled creature lived within its depths.

Moving carefully Ryo used dried up and dying bushes and debris for cover as he made his way through the garden. Up ahead in the house itself he could hear voices. As he neared the building he could make out Riska's voice followed by Hariel's.

Ryo looked around using their voices as reference until he spotted the back of Riska's head in a room nearby. Ryo moved quickly to a bush just outside the room where he could look into an opening where a window once was.

From where he hid he could clearly make out the two people inside. He froze as he observed how close Hariel and Riska were. Too close for two people that were supposed to be opposing each other. Hariel had an arm wrapped around Riska's waist while he was showing her something with his other hand. Ryo couldn't see what it was from where he knelt.

Although Riska was visibly stiff in Hariel's arms she didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave the embrace. Even Hariel didn't seem to notice how rigid the girl was. Hariel wore a pleased expression as he spoke to Riska as if he said something clever to her. Then Ryo realized that Hariel's eyes were brown again. That meant that the Goryō wasn't currently in control of the ancient warrior.

Ryo looked around there had to be a way for him to get in there without Hariel noticing him. Looking up Ryo saw that he could try to climb up to the roof and then drop in. Ryo climbed slowly onto the platform in front of him then reached up for a splintered piece of wood on the nearby column to use as a hand hold. However, as soon as he gripped it and put his weight on it broke. Ryo fell onto his butt on the platform with a soft thump.

He felt ice slid through his veins knowing that the occupants in the house would've heard him. Ryo's head snapped up to see if Hariel was coming, but what he saw instead made him go into shock instead.

Riska was pressed up against Hariel and she embraced him like he was saving her from drowning. Her hand was on his chest while the other was wrapped around Hariel's neck. Her lips were pressed against Hariel's in a passionate kiss. Ryo could hear them moan from where he was sitting.

He sat there staring at the couple unable to think, not sure what do next he could hear the beating of his blood in his ears.

"Riska." Ryo breathed.


	14. A Test

Jiro was sitting patiently on the coffee table in Mia's living room. His little legs barely touched the ground so he was able to swing then freely. He looked around the room fascinated at seeing the house from a different perspective.

Rowen sat on the couch nearby his elbows were on his knees and his hands covered his mouth and nose. He breathed slowly watching Jiro.

This little boy was the kodama that had followed him and Riska around the last two years. Even now he could see a gentle white glow around the boy that was familiar to Rowen; he seemed to ripple between being solid and opaque. Even his eyes had an unearthly glow to them making the green look eerie.

Riska had spoken often of her twin brother; it was the only thing from her past that she seemed to look back at fondly. She had told him about how they were inseparable. Jiro had been the calm to her storm. They did everything together including making trouble around their childhood home. In the Nether Realm she had done everything she could to keep him safe that was until she was killed trying to kill their older brother, Zetsumei.

Jiro wasn't going to be able to survive the harshness of the Nether Realm. The Nether spirits had fed off his fear until it made him physically ill. Then, when Riska was killed Talpa had decided to use Jiro as a sacrifice to bring her back to life.

Looking at the boy now Rowen could see the resemblance in Jiro with Riska and Zetsumei, all three had the green eyes that were bright and intelligent. But Jiro shared Riska's face shape and his mannerisms matched her. The way he examined things closely as if he saw them for the first time was just like his sister.

Rowen glanced in the direction of Sage who was descending the stairs with Kento and Cye. Their eyes widened as they spotted the little boy on the coffee table.

Jiro looked up at the other Ronins happily. He waved at Kento enthusiastically. Kento moved hesitantly but he waved back his expression unsure.

"Hello…" Sage said to Jiro before glancing at Rowen.

"_Hello!"_ Jiro said his eyes squinting with his overwhelming happiness. He was as giddy as a child should be.

"Are you… were you the little kodama that has been following us around?" Kento asked approaching the little boy.

The spirit nodded, _"I'm Jiro_._"_

"He's Riska's twin brother." Rowen said between his fingers, he still watched the boy carefully. "He told me that he can get us to Perdition."

Jiro nodded, _"I can do it without any price."_

Cye approached Jiro slowly the little boy watched him looking up at the brown haired man. Once Cye was in front of Jiro he kneeled carefully and looked at Jiro. He examined how he seemed to be there but not. He tilted his head curious about the spirit and Jiro mimicked the move.

"_Hi Cye."_ Jiro said with a smile.

"Hi Jiro. It is good to finally meet you, Riska told me a lot about you." He said softly.

Jiro smiled, _"I know, I listened. Riska sees you as a very close friend, all of you."_ He looked up at the other Ronins then looked at Rowen longest. He didn't say anything else though.

"So, a way into Perdition without having to pay a price." Sage said thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind, little buddy?" Kento asked as he nervously got closer. Rowen gave his friend props, Kento was always creeped out by the supernatural but he was handling this well.

Jiro looked up at Kento and smiled, _"There is a gate that I can take you through, one that Hariel doesn't know about. The guards allow any who find it to go through it freely as long as they can pass a test."_

"What kind of test?" Rowen asked.

Jiro turned and looked at Rowen, _"A test of strength."_

"Now THAT I can do." Kento said excitedly he made a fist as his eyes lit up. "What are we waiting for?"

"Hold on Kento." Cye said, "Don't get excited yet. Save your energy for when we actually get there. Shouldn't we wait for Kayura and Odessa to come back?"

"No." Rowen said quickly and stood up. Everyone looked at him. "We can't waste any more time. Who knows what is happening to Ryo and Riska. We should leave as soon as possible."

Sage raised an eyebrow at Rowen; usually he was much more level-headed.

Rowen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I overheard Kayura whisper to Riska before we took her to Senso-ji. She's convinced that Riska is going to betray us and swore that she wouldn't allow Riska to be free and would kill her if she tried. I'm afraid that Kayura is going to try to place some kind of restraint on Riska."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Cye asked empathetically.

"We haven't exactly have time to stop and chat." Rowen pointed out.

Sage nodded, "You're right, Rowen. We've been scrambling and squabbling; I'm sure that's exactly what Hariel wants from us. If he distracts us long enough then he could try to convince Ryo to give him his body or Riska that he is trying to do this for her."

"Do you really think that they would fall for it?" Cye asked.

Sage sighed, "From what Mia and I could find on Hariel, the man could convince an entire kingdom to surrender before a fight ever broke out. He was known for twisting words around making whole armies betray one another. There's a reason Talpa recruited him."

"We can't let that happen…" Cye whispered he looked to Jiro.

"_First, we have to go to Jewel Lake."_

"That's where Mia, Yulie, and Anubis had found the Jewel of Life." Sage explained.

"_The final battle of Hariel against the Ronins was fought on the shores there in an ancient village that burned down that very day."_ Jiro explained. _"The battle was fierce and bloody, and when my sister had to kill the one she loved her emotions were powerful enough to create a lasting rift. As a result it is now the closest tie to Perdition in this world."_

Rowen took a deep breath as he suddenly had visions of the very battle Jiro explained. He thought he could feel the rain that poured that day soak into his skin but he couldn't shiver because of the heat of the fire around him. The fire burned very hot and as the water in the sky came into contact with it a layer of mist formed wrapping around his ankles. The hair on the back his neck stood up, he was near, the traitor.

"Rowen? Ro." Kento was shaking his shoulder; Rowen blinked and looked at his friend. "Are you ok?"

Rowen nodded, "yea." He looked around everyone was looking at him. "I'm fine. Let's go." He walked out of Kento's grasp and past everyone out the front door.

Without another word Jiro followed him, almost skipping as he went.

"I'll go run up and tell Mia we're leaving." Sage said quickly and jogged off.

Cye and Kento followed Rowen outside, exchanging a concerned look as they went.

Sage joined the other Ronins and Jiro in Mia's jeep not long after. He took the driver's seat not willing to allow Kento to drive despite how much he was begging.

Rowen sat in the back seat with Cye his chin resting on his propped up hand as he looked out the window. Jiro sat between him and Cye, no seat belt obviously, and he looked around at the four Ronins as if he were surrounded by his heroes.

"You remind me a lot of Yulie." Cye reflected to Jiro as Mia's house disappeared behind them. It was going to take an hour to get to the lake and Cye wasn't sure he could handle the silence. He was surprised though that he didn't have a chill from sitting next to a ghost.

Jiro looked up at Cye and smiled,_ "Yulie."_ "He said as if testing the name, _"he's the boy that helped you defeat Talpa. I like him. Where is Yulie?"_

"Studying for his final exams." Kento said. "He's going to college next year. Awhole two years early. Thanks to Rowen."

"Ryo helped." Rowen mumbled. "He was mostly home schooled so he was done with school around the same age I was."

"Oh, that's right." Cye said, "He was raised by his grandparents, right?"

"No." Sage corrected him, "he was raised alone. His father left their family because he didn't want to raise Ryo with the strict rules the Sanada clan followed. So they left and moved into the mountains where his father would work as a professional photographer. He left Ryo alone a lot and would just leave him money whenever he went out of town. When his dad was around he would homeschool Ryo."

"He never told me that." Kento said sadly.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Rowen sighed rubbing his hand on his face. "He told Sage and me because he knew we wouldn't give him the looks you two are wearing right now."

Cye and Kento glanced at each other and noticed they both were looking like they pitied him.

"The Ancient One came to him eventually, right?" Cye asked. "He did say he was trained by him."

Sage nodded as he turned a corner, "yea, the Ancient One came a year before Talpa reared his ugly head the first time. And Ryo never looked back."

Jiro sat quietly as the Ronins talked. He seemed to be conserving his energy until they got to the lake.

Shortly after the Ronins finally reached Jewel Lake and all piled out of the jeep. Sage had parked near the west shore of the lake and made sure the vehicle was hidden enough from anyone else who could stumble upon it.

Jiro then led the warriors to the south part of the lake where a small memorial shrine stood. It was a simple stone tablet about the height of Jiro and it stood on top of two platforms that created steps. Dried flowers, old fraying fortunes, and melted unlit candles surrounded the tablet which was covered in moss and vines. It was chipped and worn down but they could still make out the phrase carved into it _Honor the Fallen_.

Looking around the Ronins could see that the ground was actually flat, unlike the rest of the shores that was naturally hilly. Although there were no clear indications of a village they could still tell that a settlement had once been in the area.

"_The village burned down too long ago." _Jiro explained as he watched the Ronins try to find evidence of what they were told was once there. _"Nothing is left, no evidence, just this memorial."_ He turned back to the tablet.

"Riska used to come here, didn't she?" Rowen asked.

Jiro nodded, _"The first Ronin Warriors fought and died here defending the Jewel of Life from the traitor among them. Hariel wanted the Jewel since he already had the Inferno armor and the swords of Fervor. With all three he could've become strong enough to not only take control of the Ancient Clan but he believed he could free Riska from her oath as well. However, when they were killed, it was up to Riska to stop him. She always felt it was her fault the village burned and so many died."_

"Was it… her fault?" Sage asked hesitantly.

Jiro seemed thoughtful, _"It was the combined actions and choices of many that led to the final battle."_

The Ronins were quiet for a moment as they silently prayed and honored the location of the Ronins that had fallen before them. It was situations like this that they felt the weight of what it meant to be a Ronin Warrior. To fight, defend, and even die to uphold their oaths.

"_Are you ready to go?"_ Jiro finally asked it was clear that he was starting to get antsy.

Rowen looked at his brothers they all nodded at him. "Yes. What do we do next, Jiro?"

Jiro smiled feeling like he was being useful. _"Summon your armors." _He told the Ronins.

The Ronin Warriors nodded and all at once summoned their full armors to them.

"Armor of Strata."

"Armor of Halo."

"Armor of Torrent."

"Armor of Hardrock."

Jiro watched a bright light surrounded the four warriors as they transformed into the armor that Suzunagi had gifted them. He then climbed the memorial to stand in front of the table and pointed at the ground in front of it.

"_Now sit."_

"What?" Kento asked confused.

"Just do it." Cye pushed his friend playfully as he sat crossed legged next to Sage.

Kento joined Cye and then Rowen sat down as well.

Jiro smiled and waved his little hands into the air.

The Ronins looked at their hands then at each other as they felt wave of weightlessness go through them.

"_You cannot go into Perdition with your bodies. So, I will guide your souls there. But, you will be safe here; I will surround each of you with a protection spell. Even if someone were to wander here by accident they would not see you. Instead they would suddenly feel the need to just leave the area." _Jiro explained. _"By being in your armors in this location you'll be able to go into Perdition wearing them for protection. You're going to need them."_

As the Ronins watched and listened to the little boy they could sense the ancient spirit that he really was. There was a level of maturity and experience hidden in the body of a child.

"_Now close your eyes and meditate. Allow your bodies to relax. Breathe in and let your soul free from the weight of a confined solid vessel. Feel the elements of your armors pull you gently. Keep me near, do not wander. Stay near me at all times and remember to breathe."_

The Ronins felt light like they were flying. Each one of them felt as if Jiro took them by the hand and helped them stand. Then slowly they made their way into another place, a place that was no longer the mortal realm.

"Open your eyes." Jiro said gleefully. The Ronins felt him let go of their hands.

One at a time the warriors opened their eyes and took in the landscape around them.

"Whoa." Kento breathed.

"Is this… Perdition?" Cye asked.

The Ronins stood in the middle of a large empty stone shrine. Parts of it were crumbling but it seemed to stay intact enough to hold up the roof above them. Torches were hung from each column they dimly lit up the room. But it felt cold and a subtle stench of sulfur seemed to be in the air.

"It's the entrance anyway." An answer came echoing through the shrine.

The Ronins watched shock as a large creature with a body of a bulk man and a head of an ox came out into the opening. He was followed by another creature also with the bulky body of a large man but he had a head of a horse.

"Gozu and Mezu." Jiro whispered to the Ronins.

"We are the guards to the gates of Perdition. None coming or leaving this world can go anywhere without going past us first." The ox-head, Gozu, said. "We know why you are here, Ronin Warriors."

"You have come to challenge Hariel the Traitor in order to get your friends back." Mezu finished Gozu's thought.

"Normally we would ask for payment before any can pass." Gozu told them.

"However, you came through a gate that many do not know exist." Mezu, the horse-head, snorted. "So, instead we present you four with a test."

Kento looked at Jiro noticing that although he was now seemingly solid he still had an aura of white light glowing dully around him.

"I do not need to go through the test." Jiro explained, "I am dead."

"I… see…" Kento muttered and looked at the two guards.

"Very well, Jiro said it's a test of strength. Point me in the direction of what I need to smash." Kento declared.

Gozu looked at Mezu, after a moment they both began to snort with laughter.

"The test is not a test of physical strength." Mezu told him.

"It is one of mental strength." Finished Gozu.

"What?" Kento stopped but then gasped as both Gozu and Mezu raised their hands at Kento and he was hit by a powerful wind. He went unconscious as soon as it hit him; Cye caught his friend before he could fall. Slowly he lowered him to the ground cradling his head on his lap.

"Hey!" Sage called ready to draw his weapon.

"Wait." Rowen placed his hand on Sage's hand that hovered over the hilt of his sword.

They turned and watched Kento whose face contorted with fear, anger, sadness, and finally contentment. It was over as soon as it began and Kento woke up with a gasp.

He sat up quickly pulling out of Cye's arms.

"Kento! Are you alright?" Cye asked.

Kento had an obvious sheen of sweat on his forehead, his eyes were dilated. Panting he looked around as if waking from a bad dream.

"You have passed your test." Gozu said mockingly.

"Who is next?" Mezu questioned.

Kento stayed sitting taking deep breaths willing his hands to stop shaking. What he saw, what he felt… he would never forget. Cye tried to make eye contact with his friend with no luck.

"I'll go." Sage volunteered.

Rowen nodded at his friend.

Once again Gozu and Mezu raised their hands. This time Sage fell to his knees but Rowen was ready and held his friend safely.

Just like Kento Sage's face contorted through different emotions. His hands twitched and as a sheen of sweat began to form on his forehead he gasped and woke up. He looked as pale as Jiro's white glow.

Kento seemed to have recovered enough now to look at Sage and offer an understanding nod. He stood up next to Cye once more, but silent.

"Alright, I'm ready." Cye steeled himself.

"Such willing participants." Mezu observed.

"We haven't had this much fun for a long time." Gozu laughed.

They both raised their hands a third time the wind taking out Cye this time. The bearer of Torrent's knees went out and Kento catching him with ease.

When Cye reawakened moments later his lip quivered as he tried to catch his breath.

"So much… there are no words for that." Cye looked at Rowen trying to warn his friend of what was to come.

Rowen swallowed but stepped forward. He could feel his brothers behind him ready to catch him when he fell.

"Are you ready, Strata?" Gozu asked.

"Ready to face the fears of man?" Mezu added.

"Or do you wish to turn back now?" They both asked in unison.

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me." Rowen spoke boldly.

He didn't even see Gozu and Mezu raise their hands at him or felt the wind push him back. He was only overcome by the sensation of falling. He expected to feel Sage or Kento or even Cye catch him, but there was nothing.

It was a sensation that made his stomach drop as everything went dark. Suddenly he gasped as he seemed to hit solid ground.

Moaning he felt the back of his head feeling for a bump. His armor was gone and in its place he wore worn out slacks and a torn shirt. He looked down to get a better look but suddenly found himself standing and holding someone against him or they were holding him.

The smell of rosemary and lavender filled his nostrils.

"Riska." He breathed looking into the green eyes of the girl in front of him. He tried to reach for her but she wasn't in his arms reach any more. She reached out as well trying to touch him just one more time their fingertips were just out of reach.

"I'm sorry Rowen." She whispered.

Rowen barely let out a gasp as a sword of a katana went through his gut from behind. Pain exploded and he coughed up blood.

"She is mine." A man, he assumed was Hariel, hissed in his ear the sizzle of his syllables made him shiver.

Then the pain was gone and he was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood that was already going cold. He knew he was dying.

Above him he saw Riska looking at him heartbroken. In her hand was a bloody sword he realized that she had stabbed him with.

"I don't regret anything." He heard himself say to her. "I love you, no matter what."

He watched a teardrop fell from Riska's face as she smiled sadly down at him. But there was no anger at her or even Hariel.

Rowen gasped and the smell of sulfur removed all smells of Riska from his senses. Opening his eyes he looked up into Sage's and Kento's faces. Cye was near his side as well with Jiro over Torrent's shoulder. They were all staring at him surprised. He was back in his armor in the entrance to Perdition.

Looking at Gozu and Mezu he saw that they too looked puzzled.

"Did… Did I pass the test?" Rowen choked out his throat was suddenly dry.

"You did." Gozu finally answered.

"Unlike any who came before you." Mezu explained.

"Never has there been a being that had gone through the test without feeling the rage of dying an unfair or early death." Gozu bowed his head at Rowen.

"Even the loss of everything one would care for would often lead a being to anger. But not you." Mezu bowed his head as well.

"You have found a balance without looking for one." They said in unison. "You all may pass freely and return when your task is done."

Sage helped Rowen up and together the four Ronins and Jiro walked passed the guards and out of the shrine.

Once outside they saw a large expanse of a desert the ground was devoid of any hydration. Above them was a blood red sky with clouds of black smog. The smell of sulfur was stronger outside of the shrine.

Without a word Jiro took the lead and began to walk in a seemingly random direction. The Ronins followed in silence.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of walking seeing nothing ahead of them Cye fell back to where Rowen was walking at the end of the group.

"Was my reaction to the test really so different from everyone else's?" Rowen asked in a hushed voice.

Cye looked thoughtfully ahead where Kento was walking behind Jiro talking to the boy as they traveled. Sage was right behind them listening in to what Kento was saying.

"You were out longer than the rest of us." Cye admitted finally, "You never showed the emotions on your face like we did. You actually seemed to be at peace. We actually thought for a moment that you had failed and died. Kento was ready to attack the guards when you woke up."

Rowen felt stomach drop and the color leave his face.

"What did you see for your test?" He asked.

Cye looked up at the blood red sky he was unsure if he wanted to admit it, but finally he decided to say it anyway.

"It was like the time I left you all because I was scared to be a Ronin Warrior. I felt hurt and betrayed that you guys still had the desire to want to fight so willingly. Then went into despair as I watched my mother and my sister being attacked by Nether soldiers, they were trying to kill them. When I went to attack the soldiers out of anger they killed me instead. I was upset that I wasn't ready to die but then… I decided it was alright as long as my family was safe. That's when I woke up."

Rowen took a moment to process what Cye told him. He then noticed that Sage, Kento, and Jiro were listening now.

"Was everyone's similar?" Rowen asked.

"It seems we all at least experienced the loss of family to the enemy. And how unready we are to face our own deaths." Sage replied.

"And a fear that we still have deep inside. I saw another vision of me becoming too powerful again..." Kento added he went uncharacteristically quiet.

"So, what happened with yours?" Cye asked.

Rowen looked ahead at the horizon before taking a deep breath, these were his brothers. He could tell them anything.

"I was falling then Riska was in my arms again but then she wasn't and I couldn't reach her… then I was stabbed through with one of Hariel's katanas and he told me she belonged to him. But then it switched and it was Riska who stabbed me like she stabbed Hariel. The strange thing is that through everything I was never scared or mad about dying."

Cye clapped a hand on Rowen's shoulder. Their pace had slowed so that they walked side by side with Jiro in the lead. The boy looked over his shoulder but didn't give any input.

"So, out of all of us, you seem to be the one that has come to terms with the idea of death." Sage concluded gently. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. It's actually quite commendable."

Rowen nodded then sighed, he didn't feel like he was content with the idea of death. And he wanted to tell them of the visions he had had back home but then he thought it would be better not to. He didn't want to upset them. The image of him and Riska reaching for each other unable to touch was burned behind his eyes. Every time he closed them or blinked he could see her just out of reach.

"We're here." Jiro suddenly announced.

The Ronins Warriors stopped and realized that they now stood at the top of a ridge overlooking a crater. Below surrounded by the walls of rocks and ledges was an ancient village. Fires small and large were scattered throughout as if burning infinitely but never fully destroying the buildings.

"Is that… is that the village that burned down in the final battle against Hariel?" Sage asked.

Jiro nodded. "The reflection of it followed Hariel here to be his own personal hell as he was banished to wander through it forever."

From where they stood they could see Tengu wandering around the streets and buildings.

Kento took a deep breath, "ready for this? Ryo and Riska are down there somewhere with Hariel."

"It's time we get our friends back." Sage responded.

Cye and Rowen nodded in agreement. Ready or not they were about to face one of their toughest foes, a former Warlord and a traitor Ronin Warrior, Hariel. 


	15. Imbroglio

Ryo shook his head from the shock he felt, he had to get out of there!

As quickly as he could he scrambled to his feet and began to run. He had to get out of there before-.

"Wildfire!" He heard Hariel call behind him.

Ryo didn't look back as he ran flying over the pond in the garden and reaching out to grab the top of the wall. All he had to do was climb up and over and get back to White Blaze. Then they could get out of the area.

Ryo roughly hit the edge of the top of the wall and was about to get his footing when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and tug him down.

Hitting his head on the top of the wall he scraped his knuckles on the way down and landed on his face. Ryo groaned his vision becoming blurry and gray edged.

He grunted as Hariel began to drag him through the garden.

"I can't believe you actually came back." Hariel was saying gleefully. Ryo couldn't see if it was Hariel or the Goryō talking, he was fighting the edge of unconsciousness instead.

"I was convinced that you would've taken Riska's advice to clear out and get back to your world. Too bad." Hariel slowed his pace as he got near the house until he stopped at the bottom of a short set of stairs that led to the walkway around the house.

Ryo twisted his body and looked up to see Riska standing on the platform looking at Hariel then at Ryo. Her mouth was set in a straight line and she looked sadly down at Ryo, but she didn't say anything.

"Nothing, my love?" Hariel inquired softly. "I'm surprised. You're the one that tried to get him free." He questioned her but he didn't sound like he was mocking her, he was generally curious.

"You know I've made my choice." She whispered. "Ryo is no longer part of the equation."

Ryo felt his stomach drop, what choice was she talking about? Ryo closed his eyes and reopened them fighting the wave of dizziness overcoming him.

Hariel laughed, "He's back in the equation now. We once again have a chance to be together in the living world. How wonderful?" His tone sounded as if he were speaking to a child.

Riska visibly swallowed.

Hariel looked down at Ryo who saw that his eyes were brown, so it was Hariel in control. It made Ryo feel sick that he was still this ruthless on his own.

Ryo couldn't help but wince waiting for a hit as Hariel suddenly reached down towards him. Instead he felt Hariel grab the pouch on Ryo's hip and yank it off. The purple glow from the orb inside was easy to see.

"You won't need this anymore." He tossed the bag to Riska who caught it easily. "Riska please put that back to where it belongs."

With a glance at Ryo Riska opened the bag and pulled out the orb, she let the pouch drop to the wooden floor as she looked at the piece of her soul. Then with a deep breathed she rose the orb to her chest then pushed it in. The orb entered her chest smoothly but Riska still let out a gasp and doubled over. Hariel reached out for her without letting go of Ryo's ankle.

"Love?" He sounded concerned and was getting ready to touch Riska's hair when she replied.

"I'm ok." Riska coughed out and looked up at Hariel then at Ryo, her green eyes were tearing up. Ryo wasn't sure if it was from exertion of pushing the orb back in or disappointment in him.

Hariel nodded seemingly pleased then looked back down at Ryo, "now, what to do with you until you decide to give me your body?" His eyes widened as he came up with an idea. "Oh, this will be wonderful." The man suddenly lifted his foot and kicked Ryo in the stomach.

Ryo gasped and instantly lost consciousness.

* * *

Ryo's wrists stung from the restraints on them. Thickly braided rope was holding him up and they were beginning to rub his skin raw. It was nothing though compared to the strain in his upper arms that was causing them to burn with effort as his arms were spread apart over his head.

He could feel a board against his back while another restraint wrapped around him below his rib cage. There was nothing giving his feet support they dangled a few feet above the ground but he couldn't move his legs since they were tied at his knees keeping his legs straight.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It took a moment for his brain to catch up but he where he was.

He let out a painful yell as he realized that Hariel had crucified him. His wrists became warm as his skin broke and blood began to soak the rope tied tightly around them, it trickled down his angled arms towards his armpits.

Looking around he saw that he seemed to be in a village center. A large wooden statue wasn't far from him it was cracked and burning. From what Ryo could make out it was a statue of some unknown deity.

Tengu wandered aimlessly chirping or clicking at each other. Occasionally one would disappear into a building or would go chasing after smaller demons that were around the village but none paid any attention to him directly.

Ryo tested his restraints to see if he could get them to loosen. Instead, a wave of pain flowed through it and that made him pull harder on his restraints trying to escape it.

"Don't struggle; it'll only make it worse." Riska told him softly.

He looked up and saw her walking towards him from one of the nearby buildings. She wore an elegant kimono that was olive green and ivory with soft pinks of cherry blossoms and pearlescent cranes. The sleeves were long and draped down her sides to her bare feet. And her long black hair was hold only by a simple ivory ribbon. She looked like true royalty and to Ryo's chagrin stunningly beautiful.

Ryo breathed through his nose trying to hold back the sudden anger he felt looking at her. The image of her and Hariel kissing was imprinted in his mind and it made him sick.

"How could you Riska? How could you do this to Rowen?"

He saw Riska visibly wince and it made him happy that the name of his brother in arms had hit her hard enough to cause a reaction. He hoped it reminded her of who was waiting for her back in the living world.

"Ryo… I… I'm doing what I have to." Riska told him.

"And that includes kissing the man that wants me and the other Ronins dead?" Ryo questioned, he winced as pain pulsed in his wrists again. He concentrated on trying to keep his body relaxed. "Do you truly still love that monster?"

Riska licked her lips, "I never stopped loving him." She told him honestly then looked up at Ryo intensely. "But that doesn't mean I don't love Rowen… or any of the other Ronins. Sage, Cye, Kento… you… I love you all."

"Really? Because you really have a funny way of showing it." Ryo closed his eyes telling himself to keep his body relaxed.

He heard as Riska came closer to him.

"White Blaze is stalking the edge of the village. He's looking for you." Riska whispered. "But he knows not to come to close, not yet. I was going to try to find him and lead him here to help me fight Hariel."

"Why are you telling me and not betraying this information to Hariel?" Ryo asked bitterly opening his blue eyes.

Riska ignored the jab and looked over Ryo it was clear that she was concerned about how much pain he was in, "Hariel knows that you called your armor." She told him quickly. "One of the gremlins that you didn't manage to kill came here and told him. Now he's more determined than ever to take your body and the Wildfire armor. Even if he has to destroy your soul to get it."

"And what do you suggest that I do?" Ryo asked glaring at her.

"I told you what to do." She said in a rough whisper. "You weren't supposed to be here anymore. You were supposed to get back to the world of the living." Her tone revealed her frustration.

Ryo's glare didn't let up, "Why did you send me by myself anyway. You could've come with. And why did you give me a part of your soul as payment for the guards so willingly? Did you just want to be alone with your lover?"

Riska's jaw visibly tightened. She didn't say anything as the sound of boots crunching gravel echoed through the village center.

"Riska, my love. What are you doing?" Hariel asked he walked up behind Riska. He wrapped an arm around Riska's waist, Ryo felt sick as he watched Hariel kiss Riska on her cheek. He looked overly happy to touch her. Riska didn't betray any thoughts, but she did lean into him as if she welcomed the embrace. Her expression softened as she looked up at the ancient warrior.

"Just wanted a closer look." She told Hariel softly. "The gash on his head looked deep."

Ryo was suddenly reminded of the subtle itch that he did have on his forehead. It had been outweighed by the pain in his arms. He remembered hazily how he had hit his head on the wall of the garden then the ground when Hariel had gotten a hold of him.

"Still worrying about the boy?" Hariel asked then sighed, "I suppose a habit is hard to break. Don't worry; soon you don't have to pretend you care about the Ronin Warriors anymore."

Riska nodded looking Ryo in the eyes, "I know. It's an impulse. Soon though…" She looked at Hariel, "we can finally be together."

Ryo couldn't help it he tugged at his restraints. He just wanted to kick or punch something or someone. He cried out as he struggled and Hariel laughed as if he enjoyed watching Ryo's frustration. Riska looked concerned silently begging him to stop.

"His anger comes so quickly. The way he acts you wouldn't think he was trained by the Ancient One himself." Hariel told Riska with a crooked smile, he leaned in closer to Ryo. Ryo saw his brown eyes flash red, "One would think you have no discipline at all."

Ryo's vision darkened as more blood dripped down his arms and as he twisted against the restraint of the ropes he felt his right shoulder pop out of place.

Hariel lifted Ryo's chin with his free hand, "stop struggling, Ryo. If you just let me have your body I can make your suffering end."

"Never." Ryo breathed through his nose, the sulfur stung it as he breathed it in. "You will never have my body even if we're stuck here together for all of eternity."

Hariel growled deep in his throat and released Riska completely. He reached up to Ryo's left wrist then… Snap!

Ryo screamed his voice echoing through the streets of the burning village. Between his popped shoulder and now broken wrist he couldn't hold up his body weight any longer. Riska yelled in protest but Ryo didn't hear her words as he let the darkness take him under.

* * *

Hariel grabbed Riska around the waist before she could jump up and cut Ryo down. She fought against him as he pulled her away from the boy on the crucifix.

"No! Let me go!" Riska screamed at Hariel. "Demon, no you're worse than a demon you're a true monster! How could you do that to him?" She cried as she struggled against his hold.

"You never objected to the way I have treated prisoners when I was alive." Hariel pointed out.

"I didn't see you for what you really are! The Ancient One was right; I should've seen the darkness in you from the beginning. I should've never begged the Ancients to allow you to become a Ronin Warrior!"

She heard the Goryō take over Hariel before she saw it. The way he shifted her weight from a careful grip to a tight one indicated the change in personality. He hissed as he carried her into a nearby building then tossed her to the ground.

Riska landed on her butt and looked up at Hariel who now had red eyes.

"I deserved to be a Ronin Warrior more than any of those other idiots. They were weak and couldn't even fight until you taught them how." Hariel said carefully. He circled Riska like a caged lion; he seemed to be stewing from what she said to him, "You called me a monster, huh?" He smirked, "I'll show you a monster."

The Tengus outside suddenly let out a cry that sounded like an alarm.

"Ah, just in time." Hariel sighed then stalked towards Riska. "It seems like fate is with me after all."

Riska crawled backwards to try to keep her space from Hariel. She listened outside to the Tengu as the alarm continued; a group of the bird-like demons ran past the building she was in. In the distance she thought she heard a roar of a tiger and then… a clang of weapons.

"Sounds like your Ronins are here." Hariel was saying as he continued towards Riska.

She looked up at him and lost her hold as she tripped over the edge of her kimono. Hariel took the opportunity to grab her and lift her up again.

Moving quickly Hariel dragged her to the center of the room and grabbed rope that was on the floor. He tied the rope tightly around her wrists first looping it around each individual wrist before using the rest of the rope to loop around a beam in the ceiling. He pulled on the end of the rope once it was securely over the beam.

Riska gasped as the rope lifted her off the ground until she could barely touch the ground with her tip toes.

"It would seem that I won't have to take the boy's body after all." Hariel was saying as he finished knotting off the rope on a column nearby. Riska began to sweat with the effort to try to keep her toes on the ground. Hariel watched her pleased for a moment.

"With the other Ronins here I can use them to call for the Inferno armor and then I will take it and use it to free myself from this world." He told her and laughed, "Then I'll use all of their souls as payment to be resurrected in the living world. I will finally gain the power I have always wanted."

Riska gasped as her toes slipped and she swung, her fingers twitched from the pull of the ropes squeezing the tendons in her wrists.

"I thought you wanted to be with me again." Riska questioned short of breath.

Hariel studied Riska then laughed, "Hardly, girl. I want to leave you here and have you truly know the suffering I have gone through. I want revenge for you killing me."

Hariel puffed his chest out proudly, "No, I had to convince my other half to cooperate somehow. So, I told him how we could have you back and have a second chance. It was easy to convince him just like before. You're right about the darkness; I was always inside of him waiting to be released. He had insisted for years that he wanted to do good things, be a good person, he was sure that you would love him more if he was. However, when you tried to help Ryo _again_ it was his breaking point and proved to him that you no longer actually love him that you prefer these children who claim to be the Ronin Warriors."

Riska opened her mouth to reply but Hariel quickly interrupted her.

"Did you really think that we didn't notice that you kissed us to cover for the noise of Ryo falling from the roof?" Hariel mocked. Riska closed her mouth and bit her lip. "You are just as naive as you were all those years ago."

The fighting outside sounded like it was getting closer as the echoing became louder.

"No, I plan on taking you and throwing you into the Styx so that you can never escape the world of the dead ever again."

Riska gasped between the pain and the realization that Hariel had tricked her. Then she realized something else.

"Why do you assume I can't escape Styx if I fall in it?" She demanded. "I have crossed the borders of the spirit realms and other dimensions for centuries. Nothing has stopped me before."

Hariel smirked, "I have made many deals over the centuries here, including telling a vengeful ghost of a little girl to trap you in your limbo."

"Suzunagi…" Riska whispered.

"Then you convinced her to speak to the Ronins and they convinced her to forgive all of them and you. If only I had known ahead of time that she had created those new Ronin armors." He sighed, "So, I had to make some darker acquaintances in order to figure out how to truly stop you."

"What kind of darker acquaintances?" Riska asked she tried to grip the floor again with her toe only to fail and swing again making her wrists scream in pain again.

Hariel laughed, "Oh a demon here, a hag there, a god or two. It's much easier to speak to them here than one would think." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Now, as much as I am enjoying watching you struggle, I have some guests to go welcome. Try not to pass out like Ryo; I want you to enjoy the show." He turned and headed back outside without another word.

Riska bit her lip as silence filled the room and the pain blossoming in her wrist and body from the exertion to try to get her balance back made her nauseous.

She tried closing her eyes and reaching for her armor's power but found she couldn't reach it. Letting out a breath she tried again but all she found was memories of how Ryo looked at her and how Hariel admitted the truth of his intentions. Even the sounds of battle outside didn't allow her to concentrate. All she could think of was how she couldn't go out and help.

She felt like she did betray Ryo and the Ronins. It was easy for Hariel to remind her that she still loved him. Despite everything he had done she still wanted to save him from the darkness.

Riska let out a frustrated growl and made fists.

This was like the final battle against Hariel all over again. She was powerless and useless. Her heart was split into pieces as she struggled to decide what to do. Her eyes warmed as tears burned them.

What was she kidding? She didn't want to kill Hariel, not again. But she wanted, no needed, to save the Ronins even if it really was an impulse programmed into her because of her oath.

She couldn't do one without hurting the other. She didn't know what to do. Her head dipped down her heart felt broken and she wanted to give up. This was hopeless.

"Riska-chan, I found you!"

Riska lifted her head slowly, that voice was a blast from the past for her. Something she only heard in her dreams now. But there he was, standing where Hariel had stood only a few minutes prior.

"Jiro-chan. Are you a hallucination? Or are you stuck here as well?" She asked softly. She looked at how he looked remarkably like the last time she saw him, except healthy. His shaggy black hair framed his green eyes, his cheeks were rosy, and he wore a simple navy and white cotton kimono with sandals. There was a gentle white light surrounding him showing that he didn't truly belong here, he was too innocent to be here.

Jiro frowned for a moment and walked up to Riska and tugged at a hem of her kimono. Riska felt the tug and knew that it wasn't a dream after all.

"I am here. I came with the Ronin Warriors, I showed them the way." He told her.

Riska felt her face go flush, "What? You were the kodama following us around." She stated knowing the answer not questioning it, "I knew you felt familiar… Why did you bring the Ronins here, Jiro-chan? You shouldn't have done it, now Hariel can-." She winced as she tried to shift.

Jiro looked up at the ropes tying her then at her toes that barely touched the ground.

"I can't get up there to get you down." He told her, "I will go get help."

"Jiro, no-." She called after the boy, he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Riska-chan, I will make sure you're safe. Always."

Riska tried to object again, but Jiro had already turned and left the room to go back outside.


	16. Reunion

Cye was the first one to find a slope where the ridge surrounding the village had crumbled. It would be a tough way down and they would have to go slow to avoid detection, but it seemed to be their only option.

"We could just jump down." Kento pointed out. "It's not like we'd get hurt if we did."

"Sure, then all those Tengu would swarm in as a welcoming party. We need a little more stealth than that." Sage replied.

"What would stop them from seeing us climbing down that slope though?" Rowen asked as he eyed the broken boulders and shifting dirt on the incline. "One wrong move and they will sound an alarm."

"Then we take that risk." Cye told Rowen firmly. "Unless you have any other ideas?"

Rowen looked around the crater. The walls of rock surrounding the village were tall and nearly all perfectly vertical. If there was any doubt they weren't in a different world this proved it. Perfect walls like this didn't exist naturally anywhere in the mortal. This world was alive in its own right; no one could deny the feeling of something watching them from a distance. It made the hairs on the back of Rowen's neck stand up knowing that if he looked around he would see nothing.

He glanced over at Jiro who was watching and listening to the Ronins. It was just like when he was in the form of the kodama, always observing but not interrupting or trying to stop them.

Jiro seemed to sense that Rowen was looking at him and turned to look at him in return. The boy offered a subtle smile that gave Rowen a shiver; it was the same smile that Riska would give when she was trying to comfort someone in a tense situation.

"Alright." Sage breathed when Rowen didn't answer. "We go down the slope." He glanced at Kento.

Kento raised his hands in surrender, "fine, but I'll go first. That way if any of the Tengu or Hariel sees me I can at least make a good distraction."

"You do make a good distraction, Kento." Cye teased trying to lighten the mood.

"It's a talent." Kento sighed dramatically.

"You're funny, Kento." Jiro spoke up with a giggle then glanced at the village. "Let's go." He said cheerily and led the way for the Ronins towards the collapsed rock wall.

Kento and Cye followed first with Sage and Rowen taking up the rear.

"Are you ready for this?" Sage asked his friend.

"Are you?" Rowen countered.

Sage sighed and glanced at the blood red moon above them. "I don't know what to expect. This is a whole different level for us. We've fought in different worlds before, and even fought battles of the mind. Never have I felt so disconnected. I know it's a side effect from being separated from our bodies, but I hope it doesn't cause too much of a problem. Hariel has had centuries to get used to this feeling. We have minutes."

"I can only imagine what it has been like for Ryo and Riska." Rowen whispered. "I hope it's not too late for them."

Sage could see the color draining from Rowen's face and he placed a hand on the bearer of Strata's shoulder. "They're both strong. And they're both survivors. It has always been those two that have fought tooth and nail even when we couldn't fight any longer. They're the ones who gave us the strength to continue the battle as Ronin Warriors. Now it's our turn to ensure that we give them the backup they need so that we can all go home."

Rowen nodded, Sage was right. Although they were all strong in their own way, it was always Ryo and Riska who had encouraged them to become stronger and never to give up.

Once they reached the edge of the slope that led down towards the village they lined up and looked down at the path available to them.

Up close the boulders looked larger and even as their toes barely went over the edge streams of dirt and dust shifted and fell.

"Alright." Rowen said after a moment. "Kento, you go down first. Half way down Sage will follow, then Cye after. I'll go last with Jiro. That way I can cover you from the high ground with my arrows if it's needed." Rowen over his back and grabbed his bow which unfolded with a twitch of his wrist.

"Kento, you know what to do if anything sees you." Sage looked at Hardrock.

"You bet. Make lots of noise and run like hell to get them away from you guys." Kento smirked and winked at Jiro who grinned back.

"Sounds like as good of a plan as any to me." Cye said he shifted his man catcher between his hands before flipped it up and over his head to attach to his back.

Kento gave a quick salute before he lowered himself down to a crouch and began his descent.

The other three Ronins and Jiro watched as Kento slowly moved towards the village below. He was careful with his footing and stayed as quiet as possible. Some pebbles and dirt shifted under his weight and movements but nothing was enough to cause concern.

By time Kento was half way down he had figured out his footing that left behind almost no noise. Sage took a deep breath and nodded to his brothers next to him before he too crouched and began his descent.

Cye followed shortly after with Jiro going with him. This left Rowen alone at the top of the ridge he watched as Kento made it to the bottom then jogged to the nearest building for cover. Together he and Kento took watch in case any Tengu or any other demon took notice of them.

Rowen gripped his bow while he slid out an arrow just in case he had to make a quick move. He glanced down to see the progress of Sage, Cye, and Jiro. Sage was just getting to the bottom and joined Kento, while Cye was making his way around a large boulder that jutted out near the halfway mark of the slope. Jiro seemed to not have any problem at all navigating the dangerous path and was nearly at the bottom already.

So far none of the Tengu in the village noticed them. The creatures seemed busy wandering through the buildings and terrorizing the spirits and other demons that took up residence. Even from the top of the ridge Rowen could make out the sound of their creaking laughter as they tossed a small gremlin creature between them.

A short precise whistle pulled Rowen's attention back at Cye who was almost at the bottom of the slope. Jiro already stood calmly next to Kento, and Sage was looking up at Rowen expectantly. With a deep breath Rowen moved to hold both his bow and arrow in his left hand firmly as he used his right hand as extra support.

Immediately Rowen realized just how hard it was for the others to climb down. The rocks on the slope were slippery and he seemed to sink into the surprisingly soft dirt. It was even more of a challenge for Rowen since he only had one hand available to climb down with. He was unwilling to put the bow and arrow away in case he had to be quick to provide support for his brothers down below.

Rowen went slowly; it felt like he was taking longer than the others. He didn't have to look up from where he was gripped the rocks to know that Sage and Cye were watching him nervously from the bottom; he could feel their eyes on him as he took each step.

Without warning a rock that Rowen's foot was on and he was confident was solid and would be able to hold his weight lost its hold on the ridge and made Rowen slip and fall. Panic seared through Rowen as he fell onto his chest and began to slide rapidly down.

He reached out his right hold to grab a hold of a large rock but it too lost gripping and went tumbling back Rowen.

Pure panic and ice cold uncertainty came over Rowen and he pushed himself up trying to slow his slid down. He rolled over and dug his feet into the dirt and rock before being able to jump up and run down the slope. He ran straight for the large boulder that marked the halfway point.

Panting he took a moment to pause and make sure he wasn't moving any longer his hands at his chest. His left hand had a death grip on his bow and arrow which both only seemed slightly scratched from the fall.

Rowen flipped around so that his back was against the boulder. Luckily the boulder was sturdy in the hill side and was large enough to hide Rowen behind it.

Taking deep breathes to will his heart to slow down Rowen looked up at the red sky above him. He strained his ears to listen to what he was sure was going to be an alarm from the creatures inside the village. Instead, he was surprised to hear that the Tengu were still laughing at the gremlin they continued to toss and the grumbles of muted conversations.

Moving carefully and silently Rowen peeked out the side of the boulder to look. Sure enough it seemed that none of the demons or spirits seemed to have noticed them yet. He spotted his brothers near the house they hid up against in the shadows. Even from where Rowen was he knew that Cye was pale with the fear that the noise Rowen made from his fall caught something's attention and that Sage and Kento's hands twitched over their weapons ready to fight.

"Ok, you got very lucky Strata." Rowen whispered to himself. "Now, wait another minute then get your ass down to the bottom."

Rowen counted to one-hundred then made his way back out from behind the boulder. As he did he watched as Cye edged his way out of the shadows with Kento. Sage followed them with Jiro at his side.

Rowen could feel that his eyes were wide and pupils were dilated as he continued his way down even slower while also keeping an eye on the distant demons.

As Rowen finally neared the bottom he moved a little quicker wanting the excruciating journey down into the crater to end. He caught a glance of Cye and Kento crouch as they ran across the dirt road to go up against a building opposite of the one they originally against.

As soon as Rowen's foot touched the solid ground of the village he got up and jogged over to Sage and Jiro. Once Rowen touched the side of the building they were hiding against he rested his forehead on the wall and took deep breaths, he made it. He felt Sage give him a quick pat on the back.

When he was ready Rowen turned to face his brothers. Cye and Kento nodded grimly at him from across the road.

Without a word Sage motioned to Rowen to the top of the building he leaned against. Knowing what Halo had in mind Rowen nodded. Sage then crouched into a lunging position and cupped his hands in front of his belly.

Rowen took a couple steps back then jogged towards Sage. He lifted his foot up and into Sage's hands perfectly and Sage lifted his hands to allow Rowen to be hoisted into the air.

Seamlessly Rowen grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled himself up. The wood beneath him creaked at his weight but otherwise held him. On the other side Kento had lifted Cye up and onto the roof across the way.

Then with Cye and Rowen taking the high ground and Sage and Kento taking the road below with Jiro between them they all began their journey into the village.

As they neared where they knew the Tengu were, Rowen couldn't help his heart from racing; he glanced at Cye who shared the same expression his face, both grim and both unsure of what to expect.

Suddenly Jiro broke away from Kento and Sage and ran from them down an alleyway.

"No, Jiro- shit." Rowen could hear Kento hiss out.

Sage grabbed Kento's upper arm and shook his head when Kento glanced back at him. It would be better for the boy to not be with them if and when fighting broke out. And Rowen knew the young spirit would be able to handle himself where he had gone off too.

Rowen lowered himself as he reached the edge of the building that overlooked the streets that a dozen Tengu were mingling around. Cye had copied Rowen's stance while Kento and Sage ducked into the shadows of the building on either side of the street they came from.

Rowen watched the Tengu move around they looked antsy but weren't going far. They were either waiting or expecting something. He tried to see if he could hear a clue as to where Hariel could be but none of the conversations below were audible or they were speaking a different language.

Finally he heard a click and looked up at Cye to see that his brother in arms was motioning to him get his weapons ready. Rowen nodded and kneeled with one knee on the ground and the other up so that his bow could rest against the side of his leg.

Sage had disappeared below but Rowen knew that Halo was getting ready in a different position.

This was it; they were going to start the fight this time. And hopefully they would get Riska and Ryo back as a result.

Taking a deep breath Rowen slowly stood up and took aim with his arrow. The shaft rested on the golden arrow rest while the fletching of the arrow rested against Rowen's cheek. Rowen aimed the arrowhead at the heart of the group of Tengu below.

Drawing his power together he let out a bellow, "Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen called. Dark blue light surrounded him then his weapon and he released the arrow. The warmth of his armor's power flew past him and towards the Tengu below.

The demons looked up and squawked in surprise as the arrow hit the ground and a shock wave causing a large blue bubble exploded.

It was chaos as more Tengu came running down the streets of the village followed by other demons. A cry from a distance Tengu came raising an alarm. And down below Rowen could hear as Sage and Kento began to fight their enemy on the ground. Rowen continued to let arrows fly hitting most of the intended targets as he ran along the rooftop.

On the other side of the road on the roof Cye let out his own attack, "Super Wave Smasher." A tidal wave of power blasted into a group of Tengu that were coming to join in a fight. It washed them out and away.

Cye then jumped down into the fighting below just as a Tengu was going to attack Sage from behind.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento called and took out a line of enemies that were swarming. Another wave took their place. "They're like cockroaches!" Kento called out.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage took out another group of demons coming from the buildings surrounding the Ronins. "Let's move or we'll be cornered soon enough."

Rowen ran along the top of the buildings hopping between rooftops as his brothers in arms ran along the street. He would shoot an arrow at any enemy that came out in front of the Ronins to clear the path.

When a Tengu popped out of a hole in a roof that Rowen was running across he turned and blocked the bird creature's broken sword with his bow. The Tengu snapped his beak at Rowen getting close to his face, but Rowen grit his teeth and pushed the Tengu back so that he could pull out an arrow and shoot the creature in the chest taking it down. Turning around Rowen continued to run not waiting to see if the Tengu would get back up.

The Ronins continued fighting, dodging, and running trying to find space to spread out. However, the streets only seemed to become narrower and soon the roofs were rotting out more as they got closer to the center. Rowen had to eventually jump down and join his friends on the streets.

Just as they were about to reach the epicenter of the village a large cluster of Tengu blocked their path.

The bird creatures all held a makeshift or broken weapon. Their beaks snapped at the four Ronin Warriors.

"God their ugly." Sage muttered his hands gripped his sword in front of him.

Kento grinned and chuckled at the comment and broke apart his tetsubo ready to swing it.

"Then let's break up their faces a little more and get Ryo and Riska." Cye said twisting his man catcher around until he pointed the top end at the creatures.

Rowen didn't mention his hesitation; the Tengu seemed to be trying to tire them out. He was worried that Hariel hadn't made an appearance yet either. The warrior didn't seem like a type to hide out until they found him, he was too calculating for that. He didn't have time to try to figure it out though as the Tengu came running at them to attack.

The ringing of weapons clashing and grunts of the fight filled the air around them.

* * *

Kento was the one that was able to break through the group of Tengu first. He had barreled through them like they were bowling pins. Sweat dripped down his forehead to his nose until it dripped at the tip as Hardrock looked over the enemies he took down. Then Rowen watched as Kento then turned and helped out Cye with the last few Tengu he was up against.

Cye was using his man catcher to catch one Tengu and then swing it to take out three others. He then flipped out the way of a swinging beam another Tengu held and used the advantage of how slow it moved and took it out with a kick. Cye was light on his feet and moved fluidly around his enemies.

Rowen and Sage meanwhile fought back to back taking out the Tengu patiently. Sage would swing his sword at the ones closest to them creating an opening that Rowen would use to shoot an arrow.

The smell of sulfur from the Tengu and puddles of liquid around them seemed to fade amidst the battle until it no longer made their eyes sting. Occasionally though Rowen would get whiffs of the rotten egg smell from the breath of the Tengu making his stomach cringe.

"Remind me not to eat eggs ever again after this." Rowen gasped as he used his bow to knock aside a Tengu that came too close.

Sage coughed out a laugh, "tell Kento that. I don't think even this stench will put a dent in his appetite."

"I heard that!" Kento called from where he fought.

When the Tengu were finally down for the count the Ronins moved quickly to get out of the area. Kento walked over the top of some of the fallen bodies making the demons groan despite being knocked unconscious.

The Ronins made their way into the village center. They moved slowly as a unit keeping an eye of every angle. Now that they were no longer fighting they felt a chill run through them from the surprisingly cool breeze that blew through the village.

The village center was bare of any signs of life. There were a few puddles nearby that had a low blue flame hovering over them. The buildings that made a circle looked completely dilapidated here as if a battle had destroyed them. However, many still stood solidly and didn't hint of anyone or anything inside of them.

"Ryo." Sage drew in a breath and broke from formation. With a curse Rowen chased after him with Cye and Kento following shortly after.

Rowen gasped as he realized that the wooden structure that he thought made up the center point of the village was actually Ryo crucified to broken beams from nearby buildings. His head hung down from being unconscious while his body was held up by ropes wrapped tightly around his wrists, chest, and knees.

Blood both wet and dried left streams down his arms from where the ropes were around his wrists. His left wrist was twisted in an angle that Cye gagged at and his right shoulder was clearly popped out of place as well.

He wore torn thin pants and shirt that were made up of beige cloth. It hardly offered any protection from the cool air around them; goosebumps covered his skin making it rough.

"Cut him down. Quick." Sage said to his brothers as he made quick work of cutting off the rope around Ryo's left wrist. He then moved to support Ryo as he immediately swung out with only his right wrist holding him up still. Ryo moaned from the sudden shift in weight but he didn't wake up.

Kento reached up to cut the rope on Ryo's right wrist while Rowen took care of the ropes around Ryo's chest and Cye snapped apart the rope at Ryo's knees.

The black haired boy fell forward but his brothers supported him slowly lowering him to the ground. A moan escaped Ryo's lips making Sage croon at him trying to comfort his friend that they were there.

As Sage kneeled settling Ryo against his chest the boy opened his eyes. He blinked slowly and looked up and around at the Ronins surrounding him.

"Another dream." Ryo whined softly. Rowen cringed having never heard Ryo whine like that before. He sounded like a scared child.

"It is no dream, we're truly here." Cye told their leader gently.

Ryo's eyes slowly opened as he took a closer look. Slowly he reached out and gripped Cye's forearm and tested it out with a squeeze, "You really are here." He tried to sit up but he let out a cry from trying to put weight on his broken wrist.

Sage reached out helped Ryo lay back against him for support.

"You shouldn't have come." Ryo moaned sadly. "You're just walking right into Hariel's hands."

"We haven't seen the guy since we got here." Kento told him. "Maybe we scared him away."

Ryo shook his head, "he's here."

"Where's Riska?" Rowen asked softly.

Ryo looked up at Rowen and something entered his blue eyes. Rowen swallowed whatever Ryo saw when he looked at him it wasn't good.

"Ryo…" Rowen whispered and kneeled in front of his friend.

"I don't know where she is…" Ryo began hesitantly. "I assume Hariel took her somewhere with him. Rowen… I… she made some kind of deal with Hariel. I don't know what it is but I know that it involved them as a couple."

Rowen felt a lead weight sink in his stomach.

"Ryo, why do you think that?" Cye asked what was on Rowen's mind.

Ryo looked from Cye to Rowen, "I saw her kiss Hariel. The way they embraced they… I'm not sure whose side she's on anymore."

Rowen shook his head and stood up, he wanted to ignore what Ryo said and let it go. But deep down Rowen knew that Ryo was being honest, he had no reason to lie to his friend. Still, Rowen wanted nothing more than to find Riska. He looked around at the surrounding buildings trying to find some sign of where she or Hariel had gone.

"Ro?" Cye asked carefully from behind him, his voice muffled in Rowen's ears. "Remember that Hariel is trying to trick her into falling back in love with him. He'll do whatever it takes to make her think that he still cares for her."

Kento and Sage were looking over Ryo's injuries to try to determine if they could move him quickly.

"We can try to get him out of here before Hariel gets back." Kento was whispering.

Sage looked unsure, "Hariel could be anywhere waiting for us."

Ryo groaned as he shifted trying to sit up again only to fall back into Sage's arms again. The sound made Cye turn around to kneel by his friends again.

"Sit still for a second, Ryo." Kento told his friend exasperated.

Rowen was just about to turn around as well when he spotted Jiro across the village center. He was waving his hands trying to get his attention.

Curious, Rowen walked towards Jiro, the others didn't seem to notice that he left them behind.

"What is it Jiro? Where did you go?" Rowen asked as he approached the young boy. He noticed that Jiro looked worried and ready to jump.

"I found her, I found my sister." Jiro told Rowen quickly, his words blended into one another he spoke so fast. He reached up and grabbed Rowen's hand; to Rowen's surprise it felt cool and soft. "You have to help her."

Rowen felt his heart speed up again the pulse in his throat thumped wildly. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his brothers in arms. They were still all huddled together trying to help Ryo into a sitting position. What Ryo had told him rang in his ears but his need to see Riska, to touch her was stronger. Looking back at Jiro, Rowen nodded, "take me to her."

Jiro led Rowen into the building he was standing next to. The door was made up of an old fraying and moth eaten fabric. It was so faded that Rowen couldn't even tell the color or pattern on it anymore.

Inside Jiro let go of Rowen's hand and ran to the center of the room. The wooden floorboards in the room were broken or bowed creating obstacles to walk through. Rowen was surprised that most of the columns and beams around the room still stood and were able to support the ceiling overhead. It was dark in the room except for the sliver of light coming through the doorway with the cloth door and the gentle glow of Jiro. Rowen could still make out Jiro near a human shape near the back; he took out his bow and an arrow and slowly began to walk towards them.

Rowen froze as he got close enough to see who was next to Jiro. It was Riska, just like Jiro had promised. He was shocked to see that she wore an extravagant royal kimono that had many layers to it. Her body was stretched out reaching as her hands were tied above her head to a beam and her toes struggled to touch the ground to keep her steady. Like Ryo, Riska's wrist had become raw from the grip of the ropes around them and the weight of her body holding her up. However, the raw skin hadn't broken to bleed yet.

"Rowen." Riska breathed, her voice cracked.

* * *

Riska's eyes stung with tears that came from seeing Rowen. Her heart stammered and her breath quickened. Rowen seemed to hesitate then he approached her reaching up to the ropes holding her wrists. She could feel him jostling the ropes trying to figure out how to cut her down.

"Rowen, you and the others have to leave, now. You should've have come, you must take Ryo and go." Riska begged. She winced as Rowen reached up grabbed the rope right above her wrists then used the arrow head to slice the fibers.

"Not without you." Rowen told her stubbornly as he caught her when she fell.

Riska's legs gave out under her and Rowen stumbled and fell as well. Together they sank to the floor, Riska held onto Rowen desperately and he returned the embrace. Her arms barely fit around Rowen in his armor and it felt like he didn't have her close enough due to the layers of the kimono she wore.

For a moment they held each other listening to the other breathe. Riska could smell the familiar scent of Rowen, pine trees.

"How did you get here?" Riska murmured into Rowen's armored shoulder she looked up into his bright blue eyes.

Rowen looked up and Riska did as well he looked over at Jiro. The little boy smiled sheepishly and shyly waved at his sister the soft white glow around him made him a gentle beam in the darkness of the room.

That's right, Jiro, he found her and said he'd bring help. Although Riska was upset that he too had come to Perdition she let go of Rowen then reached over and took Jiro gently into her arms. Her embrace was softer with him and she held him against her chest easily.

"Jiro. Jiro." Riska chanted softly, she felt tears fall from her eyes. "I thought that I'd never see you again. How can you still exist? Talpa… he…"

"I know, sister, I remember." Jiro whispered.

Riska broke away from Jiro and held onto his shoulder to look at him. She could feel Rowen close to her his hand on the small of her back. Rowen's presence comforted and scared her.

"I thought that I would just cease to exist after they used me to bring you back." Jiro told Riska, his tone was like a child but how he spoke sounded much older. "Instead, I woke back up when you did except I was a ghost, a spirit. I began to follow you around to make sure you stayed safe and I was lonely."

Riska took a shaky breath, "how did I not know all this time?"

"You were under Talpa's control, you barely noticed anything." Jiro looked down at his feet; he moved his toe around creating a line in the dirt that was on the floor. "And I didn't want to scare you. So, I took the shape of a kodama… mother used to tell us stories of kodama and you loved those stories."

Riska nodded, "I did. I loved the forests around our home. You were there when the Ancients saved me from the prison after I betrayed Talpa. But then you disappeared until Zetsumei reappeared with the Nether Realm."

"I was resting until I felt that you needed me again." Jiro shrugged.

Riska hugged him again, "I have missed you brother." Jiro hugged her back with Rowen watching the siblings reunite.

Once they separated Riska looked back at Rowen, he watched Riska carefully. "You need to leave, all of you."

"You're coming with." Rowen told Riska calmly.

Riska shook her head, "I need to stop Hariel before he tries to take the Inferno Armor. Now that you're all here he can make you call it and then use its power to return to the world of the living. He will trap all of us here and he won't even need Ryo's body anymore. Only I can make him stop, convince him that he doesn't need to go back to the living world."

"Riska, I need to ask you something." Rowen spoke slowly to her.

"What is it?" She watched him look uncomfortable and debate how to phrase what he wanted to ask. "Rowen, you can ask me anything. You know that." She touched his cheek.

Rowen cupped his hand over hers and lowered her hand away from his face. He looked down at her fingers and then her wrists. His thumbs gently ran over the raw skin on her wrists, the touch was soft but it still made Riska's stomach flip as butterflies took up residence only for him. He was always so gentle with her but he also knew her strength better than anyone else.

"Ryo told us that you made a deal with Hariel." Rowen began, Riska drew in a breath, "and that you kissed him."

Jiro slowly backed away and headed to the door to give them a private moment.

Riska opened her mouth then closed it, trying to find a way to answer, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. She had kissed Hariel and at first it was to serve as a distraction but to her surprise she had also enjoyed it. She had forgotten the tingle of electricity that had been between her and Hariel. Unlike being with Rowen, she and Hariel's relationship had been one more of need of someone to alleviate the darkness they felt from being in the Nether Realm. It was often intense and desperate since they often only had a few moments with each other at a time.

"Rowen, I…" Her head snapped over to where the door leading outside was. She listened carefully as did Rowen.

Riska got up and walked to the doorway and peeked through one of the moth eaten holes of the fabric.

Outside the sound of a single soldier in armor clanged as he walked into the center of the village. Hariel stood tall and eyed the four Ronin Warriors huddled together next to the wooden beams Ryo had been tied to. Hariel's eyes gleamed red and his hands rested easily on the hilts of the two katanas at his hips.

Riska drew in a sharp breath; it was too late for them to escape now.


	17. Oathbreaker

"Hariel…" Riska breathed.

Rowen looked at the girl that seemed to cower behind the curtain. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he didn't. Suddenly he felt bitter that she couldn't answer his question about the kiss. He knew that it happened from the way she had reacted and a cold ache in his heart knew that she had enjoyed it.

Looking outside through another slit in the cloth covering the doorway he saw that Hariel wore an ancient armor that was cracked and worn, the colors on the iron scales were faded upon closer inspection Rowen saw a tint of red on it and a badge above his heart bore the faded symbol of the Wildfire armor. At each hip was a katana the hilts of both swords were wrapped in brown and red leather, a golden token flashed underneath the wrappings and charms hung from the top of the hilt for luck and strength.

"Can you change into your armor?" Rowen asked keeping his eyes on the warrior outside.

Riska looked down at the kimono she wore, "I can't." She whispered. Her hands dropped to her sides in shame.

"You can't or you won't?" Rowen didn't know where the accusation came from but it came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Riska looked up at Rowen hearing the tone he used, the look in her green eyes made him regret every syllable.

Riska took a deep shaking breath, "I can't. It won't come when I call for it."

Rowen bit his tongue and nodded and looked back outside. "Stay in here, you'll be safe here." He pushed the cloth and took a step out of the building. He could feel the ghost of a swipe Riska had made to try to stop him. Closing his eyes for a moment and counted a few breaths before he steeled himself for battle.

Slowly he made his way towards Hariel from the side, he didn't seem to notice him approaching as he spoke to the other four Ronins. Rowen stopped when he was close enough to make an accurate hit. Carefully he drew an arrow onto his bow and aimed.

* * *

Ryo ground his teeth together as Hariel slowly approached him and his brothers in arms. The pain in his body was forgotten as he used Cye's shoulder so that he could kneel. Sage's hands moved to help him as he grunted from the effort.

"So, that's Hariel." Kento muttered as he moved to stand in front of Ryo shielding him.

"Sage." Ryo whispered. "Pop my shoulder back in."

Sage looked at Ryo with a raised eyebrow, "you can't fight him, Ryo, and you're too hurt."

Ryo shook his head, "I'll heal, and in this world you don't stay wounded long. Since we're not actually in our bodies we can take a lot more injuries and still recover. I had to watch it when the Tengu tortured Riska." He swallowed trying to push down the memories.

Sage didn't comment but Ryo could hear Cye intake a breath.

"Welcome to Perdition Ronins." Hariel called as he stopped a few yards away. "I must admit that I am surprised that you came here. I thought for sure that you wouldn't be able to find a way in. Tell me, who brought you here?"

None of the Ronins answered.

Ryo could see Hariel shift his feet with impatience. "Refuse to tell me, I see. It doesn't matter anyway; I'm just oddly relieved that I don't have to hunt you all down after all. This will make my plans go all the smoother."

"We know about your plans, your true ones." Cye called, "we know that you don't actually want Riska back, you plan on leaving her behind here with Ryo. We know that you want the Inferno armor to try to get enough power to rule over the mortal world and the Nether Realm."

Ryo looked at Cye surprised.

Hariel's smile went crooked, his eyes flashed between red and brown and back again the burned skin under his eyes crinkled. The ancient warrior rolled back his shoulders then turned his head to crack his neck.

"It would seem all my cards are laid on the table." Hariel tilted his head, "Tell me, what do you plan to do now, Ronin Warriors?"

A dark blue beam of light flashed and an arrow shot towards Hariel. The arrow exploded with a wave of power as Hariel easily caught it by the shaft and held it within inches of his heart.

Ryo felt dread wash over him as he looked over at Rowen. The blue-haired boy stood off to the left of the Ronins, he still stood in the stance that he took to shoot the arrow but he was in shock that the warrior had caught his arrow so easily.

"Rowen, move!" Ryo yelled out trying reach out towards him, he winced from the pain in his right shoulder it caused. He felt as Sage reached out for his right arm to pull him back. He watched as Rowen flipped out of the way just in time as Hariel threw the arrow back at him. The golden weapon dug into the dirt where Strata had stood only a moment before.

Hariel laughed, "You are just as foolishly arrogant as your ancestor, Strata! Thinking you can surprise me."

Kento let out a cry as he ran towards Hariel with his tetsubo. He spun his weapon then smashed it to the ground, "Iron Rock Crusher!"

The ground beneath Hariel's feet crumbled and the warrior seemed to fall down into the pit that was created.

Ryo let out a scream as he felt Sage suddenly popped his shoulder back into place. He fell into Cye's chest panting as the pain stung his eyes.

Sage got up calmly and readied his sword. When Ryo glanced up he watched as the blonde joined Kento's side as Hariel climbed out of the hole Kento had created.

"Hardrock, you still depend on your strength." He said then eyed Sage, "And Halo, don't think that I see you calculating how to best approach me."

Cye helped Ryo up to his feet.

"And of course then there's Torrent. Just as timid as your ancestor as well, scared to welcome the strength of being a Ronin Warrior." Hariel rolled his shoulders, "It has been centuries since I have been in a proper battle. It appears that the tactics of the Ronins haven't changed. It will be easy to defeat you all."

Hariel raised his hands and the Ronins watched as Tengu came crawling out from the rooftops surrounding the village center, many ran down the streets of the village coming towards them. Hariel laughed as the Ronins all got into position.

Cye released Ryo to stand on his own and stepped forward. Rowen came over towards the Ronins getting close enough to try to cover them with arrow fire.

Ryo took a deep breath and looked toward the fires on the sulfur pools and called his armor to him.

"Armor of Wildfire, Dao Jin!" He felt his kanji come to life on his forehead as he was wrapped in the power the Ancient One had given him. As he transformed into his armor he felt it heal his left wrist. The moment he was ready he pulled out his katanas and joined his brothers in battle.

* * *

The Ronins fought as a team as they took down the Tengu that came for them. Each swing of their weapons took down their enemies just as quickly as a new set popped up.

"How are this many Tengu?" Kento demanded as he took out two more Tengu only for them to be replaced by four more.

"Are they replicating or are there really this many?" Cye grunted as he ducked a swing from a Tengu's rusty axe.

With the Ronins were distracted Hariel slowly came closer hoping to take them by surprise Rowen broke away and jumped at the man. He kicked him in the chest sending the ancient warrior to stumble backwards. Rowen scrambled up and shot three arrows at him at once. One arrow struck Hariel in the shoulder, another in his side, and the third in his thigh, but the warrior smiled and walked calmly up to Rowen.

"I see you boy." Hariel breathed, "You are the one that believes that Riska has fallen in love with you. She will never belong to anyone. She is mine."

Rowen ignored the sting, "She doesn't belong to anyone. You claim you love her, but yet you wish to trap her here."

"I had given her an alternative; I have offered her to help me, to be by my side once more. If it wasn't for Ryo she would've agreed." Hariel's eyes darkened as he saw Rowen pause. "Does it surprise you that she has considered it? Does it wound you to know that she still has feelings for me?" Hariel claimed.

"She would never agree. She knows that you are a monster that the light can no longer reach through your darkness." Rowen claimed.

"Really? Because her kiss said otherwise." Hariel grinned showing his yellowed teeth. "Her lips are just as soft as I remember."

Rowen cried out as he attacked Hariel but the warrior easily deflected his attack and pushed him back. Tengu used the opportunity to swarm Rowen who fought against them.

"This is why I must free her." Hariel claimed, "You deny her the decisions she wishes to make on her own."

"You only want revenge from her killing you!" Rowen flipped and kicked at Hariel as he broke free of the Tengu again.

"That is true." Hariel stated as he caught Rowen's ankle and flipped him away. Rowen flew into Kento who had been struggling with keeping the Tengu back. Both men grunted as they landed in a tangled mess.

Both got up and faced Hariel together. "It is true I want revenge." Hariel mocked, "However, even I know that is not enough. I want her to see the truth. I want her to see that no one has ever cared for her more than I."

Kento and Rowen looked at each other then both rushed at Hariel. They propelled each other into battle keeping Hariel busy as Cye came up from behind, "Super Wave Smasher!"

Cye's attack came rushing at Hariel's back but Hariel simply slid out a katana and deflected it. He pulled out his other katana and blocked the attacks from Kento and Rowen. The blades ground against the Ronin's weapons.

With a growl Hariel pushed all three Ronins back at once. Before the three hit the ground Ryo and Sage attacked.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage cried as he attacked.

Ryo jumped in the air behind Sage, "Flare Up Now!"

Together the powers of Wildfire and Halo seemed to make an impact on Hariel. The former Ronin ground his teeth against the attack.

Rowen watched though as Ryo's attack only seemed to get absorbed into Hariel's armor and he was able to deflect Sage's once it was.

Hariel laughed as Ryo landed beside Sage, Ryo was panting still not completely recovered from being on the crucifix.

Slowly the Ronins formed a circle around Hariel; the warrior laughed watching the Ronin Warriors trying to regroup. Rowen blinked as his head thumped with pain, he lifted a hand to his temple and groaned. An image of a similar circle around Hariel long ago flashed past his eyes. Once again the smell of rain that he knew wasn't falling replaced his senses. Blinking again the sensation and image disappeared along with the pain. Looking around he saw that Cye was watching him with concern.

"Foolish children! My armor is still of that of Wildfire. Your attacks are useless against me!" He looked at Ryo, "and your attacks only feed me." He laughed as he flexed his hands. "Face it there is no way to stop me, not this time!" He raised a hand then flagged it down.

The Tengu cried as they attacked the Ronins all at once. There were more of the bird creatures than before and Hariel laughed as they were swarmed.

Rowen felt he was drowning he tried to shake the Tengu that ripped at him but there were so many. He could hardly breathe as the creatures tried to bring the Ronins down to their knees.

Between the bodies of the demons he could spot Cye who was on one knee and tried unsuccessfully to bat off the Tengu on him. His man catcher was latched onto a Tengu's wrist but the creature still kicked at him.

Kento cried out as he tried to walk with the Tengu hanging on him towards Hariel. Instead he was slowly beginning to be dragged down until he was on his knees as the Tengu picked and prodded at him.

Sage and Ryo were still trying to work together to get the Tengu away from them unsuccessfully they too were getting overwhelmed. Ryo collapsed and Sage reached out for his friend trying to help him back up to no avail.

Hariel only laughed enjoying watching the Ronins struggle. Rowen knew that they were going to lose; the cold creeping into his veins told him so. There was no hope, Hariel was going to win.

Just when Rowen felt that he couldn't keep fighting and was ready to give in a bright white light flashed through the village square. The Tengu cried and fell away from the Ronins, fleeing the space. Hariel blocked the light with his arm and he tried to peek past it.

As the light faded two people came into view, it was Odessa and Kayura. The woman stood side by side as Odessa slowly lowered the gatekeeper staff the portal behind them closed. The tall slender woman wore flowing robes of an array of bright colors and her eyes seemed clearer as if seeing everything around her for the first time.

"You will stop this now, Hariel." Kayura ordered as she tapped her Ancient staff on the ground. The rings on it jingled against the staff the sound echoing in the village.

Hariel slowly turned to face the woman. "The rumors of the last child of the Ancients becoming the Ancient One are true. I remember you."

The corner of Kayura's mouth twitched but she didn't show any other reaction to Hariel, "and I remember you." She told him simply. Slowly she and Odessa walked towards Hariel.

Rowen and the other Ronins got up slowly. The Tengu had seemed to all but disappear; clearly they weren't as under Hariel's control as the ancient warrior thought. The few that had stayed behind eyed Kayura and Odessa before looking at each other and decided it was better for them to leave.

"Your forces have left you. And you know you cannot stand up to all of us at once." Kayura told Hariel calmly.

Hariel smirked, "do you truly believe that, little girl?"

"You do not have the power you had before, Hariel."

"I am still more powerful than you." Hariel positioned his swords in front of him. "And the only person that can truly stop me cannot even call upon her own power right now." Hariel looked pointedly behind Odessa and Kayura.

Everyone looked to see that Riska had walked out of the house she had been hiding in. Jiro was standing not far behind her with White Blaze at his side. Rowen noticed that she had taken off most of the layers of the royal kimono and now stood barefoot in a thin beige slip dress.

"Riska." Kayura called from where she stood. Riska bowed and looked around at everyone gathered in the village center. Fear was painted in her green eyes despite the calm expression she wore. Rowen fought his need to get up and go to her, he was still angry at her. What Hariel said to him in battle rattled around in his brain.

"Don't bow to them, Riska-hime. You shouldn't have to bow to anyone." Hariel called. Kayura clicked her tongue clearly annoyed with the comment.

"Riska, call your armor of Souls and end this already." Kayura ordered.

"You don't have to do anything she orders, Riska!" Hariel yelled his grip on his katanas tightened it gave away the fear that he hid under his skin.

Riska looked between the two then at Rowen. She was waiting for him to say something to guide her down the right path. Rowen didn't say anything and looked away to the golden bow he gripped in his hand. Even from where he stood he could hear Riska gasp as her heart broke.

"Rowen." Cye whispered but Rowen didn't look up to acknowledge his friend.

"You know she loves you still." Ryo whispered.

"It doesn't matter, I can't trust her." Rowen muttered under his breath. He thought he could hear Hariel snort entertained by the drama he had created.

"Riska, you must hurry if we are to defeat Hariel." Kayura told the girl no longer willing to wait, "do your duty and follow your oath as guardian of the Ronin Warriors! Do your duties as guardian or everyone will die, again, because of you!"

Across the opening Riska drew in a breath she stared at Kayura hurt by the low blow the young Ancient had made. Then with a delayed resolve she called for her power of Souls, "Armor of Souls, Dao Kibou!" Rowen and the other Ronins watched as a purple light illuminated where she grasped her hands together. Her hands shook as the light began to grow spreading up her arms but then it sputtered and went out, like a star blinking out in the night sky.

Riska let out a soft cry of dismay and fell to her hands and knees. Jiro ran up to her and placed a hand on his sister's back as Riska gripped the dirt under hands. Tears dropped from her eyes and fell onto the back of her hands washing away the grime on them. A sob escaped her lips as she stared at the ground below her as her long hair created a curtain over her face.

Kayura tensed up, "Riska, get up and call your armor! I order you to follow my command!"

"She can't." Kento breathed as he came to the girl's defense, "can't you see that it won't come to her."

"Why?" Kayura looked over to the Ronins expecting an answer. "Does she realize that she is breaking her oath?"

"Foolish Ancient." Hariel stated seriously, "she no longer holds any hope; the very virtue that she is supposed to represent will not answer her. She has betrayed her oath for the Ronin Warriors because you have made her confused and have torn her heart into too many directions. She doesn't even know if she can trust you any longer."

"She makes her own choices as guardian of the Ronin Warriors. However, she must honor her oath to ensure their victory, to be the line between their life and death, and to side with them no matter the consequences." Kayura told Hariel.

"She is hardly free when she cannot even decide whose side is even correct. Don't forget I am still a Ronin Warrior, after all." Hariel pointedly looked at Kayura then turned to each Ronin slowly. "Her inability to follow through with her sworn duty comes from all of you. Wildfire turned his back on her when he saw our kiss; he has assumed that she has ulterior motives. Strata ignores her pleas for help when she looks to him. The rest of you watch as she cannot call her armor, question why she hadn't come out to help in the fight before, wonder just much you can trust her. Admit it, you are all the reasons she has broken her oath."

Rowen felt the color in his face leave and his heart clenched as a chill slid down his chest. He knew that he really was a part of it. He was pushing her away because he felt that she had betrayed him.

"You have manipulated her." Sage claimed. "You have made her think that she had to break free when she already _is_ free."

"She is not free! Have you not heard a word I have said?" Hariel yelled and swiped his katanas in the air, a heat wave washed over the Ronins from his power. "When have you ever told her that she could go when she wanted, say what she wanted? She must be dismissed by the Ancient One before she can be free. That is a part of the deal when she swore her allegiance!

"I will stand up for her and show her who is truly on her side, as I have always done." Hariel let out a yell and crossed his blades before bringing them out in an arch and connected them as they came to the bottom. With a twist of his weapons he jumped into the air, just like how Ryo would.

"Fury of Wildfire!" He called out and slashed down at Kayura and Odessa.

Kayura held up the Ancient Staff and it instantly created a shield protecting her from the attack. Kento flew past his brothers and jumped in front of Odessa roaring as he summoned the power of Hardrock to help protect the alien woman.

Kento held on until the tail end of the attack when he got blown back and flew into Odessa knocking them both down.

"Kento!" Cye cried out and took a step forward.

"I'm ok!" Kento declared as he slowly got up and helped Odessa up. She smiled at him thankful for the protection.

Kayura gasped as she fell to a knee and looked up at Hariel.

"See? I am not as weak as you believe." Hariel told her mockingly. He grinned crookedly then attacked her.

Kayura let out a cry as she used the Ancient Staff to block his attack and tried to jump out of the way only to be hit by another attack from Hariel. She stumbled back and fell thrown off by the surprise hit.

Sage ran up behind Hariel trying to stop him but Hariel batted him back easily like he was a bug.

Ryo caught Sage mid-air both men grunting with the impact before they landed on the ground.

"Thanks." Sage muttered and Ryo nodded in turn.

Hariel swung his leg and kicked Kayura across the head. She fell to the ground like a dead weight.

Cye ran to Kayura's side and saw that she was still conscious but a large gash was open over her right eyebrow.

"You must call on the Inferno Armor. You must stop him." Kayura said loud enough for the Ronins to hear her.

Rowen looked to Ryo as well as Cye, Kento, and Sage. It would be up to their leader to make the call.

Ryo looked at Hariel who was pacing like a caged animal in the middle of them. The warrior wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

"We can't fight him unless we combine our powers." Sage told Ryo.

"But he wants the Inferno Armor." Rowen pointed out.

"He can't take it while Ryo wears it." Cye countered.

"Ryo, it's up to you." Kento called.

Already the five warriors were flashing their respective colors ready to create the armor that had been able to take down their greatest of enemies.

Hariel was grinning at them secretly.

"Alright." Ryo said and took a deep breath, "Armor of Inferno!"

Rowen felt the power of his armor go towards Ryo, giving him his strength that would create the white armor. His virtue of Life glowed on his head warming him.

"No!" Riska cried out distantly.

Rowen looked at the girl and saw that she was reaching out like she was trying to stop them. Confused Rowen looked to Ryo only to gasp.

Ryo screamed as his own power was ripped from his armor. Suddenly all five powers represented by the red of Wildfire, green of Halo, light blue of Torrent, orange of Hardrock, and dark blue of Strata were torn from the Ronins and went hurtling towards Hariel.

White Blaze let out a roar and ran towards Hariel, as he did he transformed into Black Blaze. Just as he jumped to attack Hariel swung a fist at the tiger and easily knocked him to the side.

"Stupid tiger. I never did like you." Hariel muttered. He began to glow as the armor of Inferno formed around him. He reached down and took the swords of Fervor from the sheaths attached to Black Blaze. Hariel then stood tall and rolled his shoulders testing the familiar weight of the Inferno armor.

"How?" Ryo gasped as he leaned against Sage.

"No, this is impossible!" Kayura cried out.

Riska was kneeling holding her hands over her throat where Rowen spotted her cherry blossom necklace. He hadn't seen it before under the layers of kimono she wore. His stomach flipped seeing that she still wore the necklace he had given her even in this world. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hariel let out gleeful laughter as he stretched. "You are all so foolish. I am the original bearer of the Inferno Armor! When you called for the armor I was able to call it to myself instead. I must thank you all; you really had made this easier than I thought it was going to be." He told them and looked at Kayura. "_Now_, Ancient One, I have the power that I had before and more! With this armor I can kill the Ronins here; there is no healing from the power of Inferno in Perdition. Your bodies will die in the mortal realm and then I will finally take my place as ruler!"


	18. Premonition

Above the Ronins the black clouds began to pour water. The stench of sulfur spread and touched anything the rain did. Lightning flashed overhead from the power of the Inferno Armor radiating off of Hariel.

Rowen groaned and grasped his head as images, no memories, of a battle against Hariel flashed in his mind. He felt Cye take his shoulders, "Ro?" His voice was only an echo in Rowen's mind.

_The first Ronins and Riska were surrounding Hariel circling around him. Riska yelled at them as they summoned their armors powers only for Hariel to call it to him to create the Inferno armor. The armor was supposed to be a secret, only Riska and the Ancient One knew it could be formed. Somehow though Hariel had found out and now he wore the White Armor of the White Sun Emperor._

_Rowen, no Rowen's ancestor, Hashiba, raised his bow ready to shoot an arrow, but when he shot it Hariel deflected it easily like it was a child's toy._

_Hariel laughed at them, "now try to stop me!" He claimed._

"_We will not allow you to take the Heart of the Ancients!" Date declared and began to run towards Hariel. The rain made the ground slick but Date still ran steadily with the large sword of Halo above his head._

_Riska screamed again trying to run towards him to cut off his path but Date was too fast for her. He swiped his sword at Hariel only to leave an opening for Hariel to skewer him on his katanas. Date dropped his sword in the mud as Hariel lifted Date off the ground, his Halo armor torn easily by the swords of Fervor. Date let out one final gasp then went limp as his blood dripped onto the blades of the katanas. Hariel whipped his swords to the side and Date's body slid off flying into a nearby tree cracking it in half._

_Rei Fuan ran at Hariel screaming in the pain of losing his friend. Mouri followed coming from the other side. This time Hashiba joined in Riska's objection, his voice strained trying to get through to the others. Didn't they realize that Hariel was too powerful?_

_Neither warrior seemed to hear him and Hashiba watched as Torrent and Hardrock tried to call upon the power of their armors only to realize that they weren't responding. Panic stricken both warriors tried to stop but they slid on the mud towards the traitor in front of them._

_Hariel laughed as he swiped his swords at them simultaneously. One blade cut across Rei Fuan's throat he gurgled as he tried to cover his throat to stop the blood from escaping and fell to his knees. The blood poured out of him and he too collapsed going limp._

_Mouri, meanwhile, had managed to dodge the initial blade but then cried out in pain as Hariel came after him again and cut him deeply across the chest._

_Riska raced forward, ducking under Hariel's arms, and grabbed Mouri before Hariel could finish him off. Hashiba followed her as they ran into a nearby building for cover. She didn't stop until they escaped one building for another then hid underneath a window that looked out to the center of the village where Hariel paced looking for them. He was calling for Riska to come out to him._

_Riska's face was contorted with emotion that Hashiba didn't know how to name. There were no tears though from their sensei as she placed both hands over Mouri's wound trying to slow the bleeding. She whispered soothing words to the man as he covered her hands with his. Riska didn't seem to notice his blood staining her armor. Hashiba knew that Mouri was going to die like the others, the cut was too deep._

_Hashiba gripped his bow and peeked over the window sill to see where Hariel was. The man was twisting his swords as he began to search the buildings. With each building he didn't find them in he set it on fire. The dry wood inside and the inferno's powers made it easy for the buildings to set ablaze; it would spread to the rest of the village soon enough despite the pouring rain._

_Hashiba froze as he listened to Mouri speak to Riska._

"_Forgive me, sensei. We were too eager to fight, and too easily manipulated by Hariel's words." He coughed up blood, some of it splattered out of his wound from the push of air. It splashed out and a speck hit Riska on the cheek. She continued to look down at him with empathy; strands of her hair had escaped her helmet._

"_No, I'm sorry that I didn't stop him." She told Mouri. "Rest easy, Torrent, I will ensure that your soul passes to the heavens and that your armor goes to your son."_

"_Tell my family, I loved them and I fought with honor." Mouri coughed. Riska could only nod before his hands went limp and fell to his sides._

_Hashiba bowed his head alongside Riska as she said a quick prayer._

"_We can't just let him win." Hashiba told Riska. "We must stop him before he can get to the Heart of the Ancients."_

_Riska nodded as she straightened wiping her bloody hands on her thighs before sliding out her razor fans. She flipped them open and twisted her wrists to loosen her muscles. Hashiba could see the muscle in her jaw flexing; the look in her eyes told him that she was struggling._

"_We must kill him." Hashiba told her. He watched Riska become rigid and look up slowly at him._

"_No." She shook her head, "we can't. There must be a way we can stop him without any more death."_

_Hashiba pointed at the warrior outside, Hariel's red eyes glowed in the darkness making him look like a demon. "That thing is no longer the man you loved. The darkness has taken him, there is no going back. Either we kill him or he kills us."_

"_I cannot…"_

"_He killed the others already; we're all that's left! Do you want him to take the Heart of the Ancients and gain unlimited power?" Hashiba cried out. His dark hair got in his face and plastered to the sweat there. He brushed it to the side irritated. "Decide whose side you're on, Riska."_

"_I am on yours." Her voice cracked from anxiety. "I swore to protect the Ronin Warriors."_

"_Then prove it." Hashiba told her and got up. He left the building and entered the village center again. "Hariel!" He called. "Here I am!"_

"_One little Ronin left." Hariel mocked his voice was laced with the voice of the darkness inside of him. "Come here Strata, so that I may kill you and give you release like our brothers."_

"_No." Hashiba breathed and drew an arrow, "come here so that I may kill you and give your soul to the underworld."_

_Hariel grinned, "I will like to see you try." Then without warning Hariel broke into a sprint towards him, with a deep breath Hashiba shot his arrow then ran towards Hariel as well. The other warrior slapped away the arrow and Hashiba used the distraction to flip over Hariel then use both feet to kick Hariel down face first into the mud. He quickly got out of the reach of Hariel's katanas that he still held._

_Hariel growled as he lifted himself up the front of the white armor was covered in mud. He turned to him and snarled._

"_I will make sure you die slowly and I will enjoy watching as you suffer." He swore._

_Hashiba lifted his bow and lunged as Hariel flew at him with his swords. The bow blocked the hit and the weapons screeched as they ground against each other. The mud under Hashiba's feet was making his front foot sink while his left slid. He couldn't hold Hariel back much longer. With a cry he reached down and called on his virtue for help. The kanji symbol on his forehead glowed as he got enough energy to push Hariel back. One of the katanas Hariel held flew out of his hand. Hashiba let out a gasp and smiled feeling a moment of victory._

"_Rage of Inferno!" Hariel called out using the one katana he held. The attack tumbled towards Hashiba and he knew he couldn't stop it. Red washed over his eyes and he gasped as he was pushed back by the hit. His body began to burn and his bow fell out of his hand before he followed it to the ground._

_As Hashiba lay on the ground he could smell his flesh burning, the pain was enormous and seared through his armor. Blood built up in his mouth and he had to let it out or breath it in._

_He watched as Hariel walked over to him and gazed down at him triumphantly. He said something but Hashiba couldn't hear it his ears were ringing. Clouds of gray were at the edge of his vision, he knew he was dying._

_He watched as Hariel raised his katana ready to stab him in the heart. Hashiba didn't look away as he stared defiantly at the man over him. But then Hariel froze and Hashiba watched as the katana that Hariel had dropped ripped through from the back of the warrior went through his heart and out the front of his chest. Hariel visibly gasped and fell to his knees then went backwards. Riska was there though and caught Hariel easily._

_Her hands shook as the shock of what she had done washed over her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks almost camouflaged by the rain coming down around them._

_She looked at Hashiba and reached for his hand as she cradled Hariel. Her lips told him a silent apology, when Hashiba managed to give her one last nod and gave her hand a squeeze she bowed her head to whisper to Hariel as his last few breaths came._

_Hashiba closed his eyes. The fight was over, Hariel was dead, and he felt no ill will towards the woman who had to do it either. He did his duty and Riska would soon see his soul to the afterlife._

When Rowen opened his eyes again the ringing in his ears was fading but his mind was clear. He knew what had to be done so that Riska could call her armor and stop Hariel.

In front of him Sage and Kento were trying to stop Hariel but Hariel laughed and swiped his swords at them. Rowen lurched out of Cye's hold and shot two arrows at Hariel. Both were deflected by the warrior but his swords never went near Halo and Hardrock. Both Sage and Kento nodded at Rowen they were pale from how close they were from getting hit with the swords of Fervor.

Quickly, Rowen ran over to Riska just as Ryo tried to get close to Hariel using the mud on the ground to slide under his legs and swipe at his knees. Hariel yelled out and tried to catch Ryo but he was too fast for him to grab.

Rowen knelt next to Riska and touched her shoulder, he felt familiar spark between them ignite from the touch, and he briefly wished that he had more time with her. Riska looked up at him her eyes shimmering bright from tears and filled with shame.

"I'm so sorry, Rowen. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know." Rowen whispered to her, "And I want you to know that I love you. No matter what." He leaned down and gave her a swift soft kiss.

Riska reached up to touch Rowen's cheek but grasped at air instead as Rowen got up and ran towards Hariel. He could hear as Riska got up to chase after him.

Cye had just delivered a kick in Hariel's ribs when Rowen got close and jumped over the warrior's head. As he flew over him he shot off another arrow.

Hariel dodged the arrow then hit Cye which sent him flying into Ryo. The two grunted and hit the ground hard, Cye lost consciousness briefly.

Sage and Kento used the distraction to attack from the side and behind but Hariel was quicker and raised his swords to them. He was close to cutting both Ronins across the chest when the swords were struck with arrows that made the metal of the blade ring.

Hariel turned to Rowen, "c'mon, Hariel. Show me what you got." Rowen told him.

Frustrated Hariel barreled towards Rowen. Rowen was ready to block Hariel's swords with his bow. He was successful with meeting one blade midair; however, he had to have both hands on the bow to block just the one. Rowen knew it left him open and knew what was going to happen next. Nothing though prepared him for the blinding pain.

Rowen let out a strangled gasp but didn't scream. He could hear Riska's scream over the cries from the other Ronins, Kayura, and Odessa. He looked down and saw one of Hariel's katanas stabbing him through the gut. From the loud snap of his armor cracking he knew that it had gone through him all the way and that the blade dripped with his blood on the other side.

Time seemed to slow down as Hariel leaned in close snarling in Rowen's ear. Rowen dropped his bow to the ground in front of him. He heard Hariel's breathing whistling in his ear, "Did you actually think you could stop me on your own?"

Rowen smiled at Hariel with blood on his lips, he hadn't realized when he had coughed it out, "no. But Riska can."

He cried out as Hariel ripped his sword back out of Rowen and kicked him backwards. Rowen landed on his back he could feel his blood spreading out underneath him. He began to close his eyes, just wanting to rest them for a moment. He could hear his brothers scrambling to his side desperate to see if they could save him.

"No one will defeat me!" Hariel claimed as the power of Inferno rippled off him causing anything flammable near him ignite. "I tried to negotiate to make this easy on all of you." He told the Ronins and turned to Kayura as well, "if this is to end in fire, then we will burn together!"


	19. Lacuna

The moments that Hariel stared everyone down with his challenge of death everything to slow down for a moment before speeding back up again.

Hariel raised his swords getting ready to attack the Ronins one last time. In return the Ronins glared at him as they protectively surrounded Rowen.

Kayura had rushed over and knelt down to put Rowen's head in her lap. She brushed the hair from his forehead before looking at his wound, her expression was grim. The Ancient Staff was stuck in the ground at her side standing up. Everyone could feel the invisible barrier the artifact had created around her and Rowen.

Rowen cracked his eyes open as he felt a familiar source of power flare up nearby. Looking beyond the worried expressions of his brothers he spotted Riska behind Hariel. The ancient warrior turned to face her as well.

Riska looked frighteningly beautiful as her long black hair rose up like a crown while her green eyes glowed brightly. A bright purple glow streamed around her like fabric flying in the wind. The stream of power was coming from the world around them the spirits of Perdition were giving her what she needed to call her armor.

"Armor of Souls!" Rowen watched in awe as the purple light wrapped around her like ribbons. Then with a flash that put out fires near her she was in her armor of Souls. The gray and purple armor radiated with power.

Hariel protected his eyes from the flying dust with his arm. As he lowered it he looked at Riska with an expression that surprised the Ronins, fear.

"You will stop, Hariel." Riska told Hariel firmly, voice was a hollow echo. Slowly she approached Hariel who was backing up slowly; he stopped when the four others Ronins surrounding Rowen stood up to face him as well.

"Don't make me kill them all, Riska. You know I will." Hariel warned he wavered as he spoke.

Riska approached Hariel until she was close enough to see his pupils.

"You will not." Riska ordered, "Stand down Hariel and return the Inferno armor to its rightful owner."

"I am its rightful owner."

"You lost that right when you killed the Ronins all those centuries ago."

"The only way you can take this armor away from me is by force."

"Very well." With a battle cry Riska attacked Hariel, he was caught off guard and barely managed to block the blow from her dagger. Then with a swift twist Riska took out one of her razor fan and swiped it across Hariel's chest. Hariel jumped back and put a hand on his chest surprised to see a cut in the armor.

The warrior growled before launching his own attack against Riska. Rowen watched as the two ancient warriors faced each other head on. It was like a dance, they knew most of each other's moves and they were fast to block and parry each attack.

Rowen was mesmerized by the ferocity that Riska fought with her power of Souls visibly around her like a flame. She as calm as a storm and easily found openings here and there as Hariel was more like a charging bull as he tried to get in any and every hit he could.

Odessa jumped out of the way as the two warriors went past them at a blinding speed. If it wasn't for their training Rowen wasn't sure he or his brothers could actually see the fight. Jiro hugged the wall of a nearby building desperately trying not to get in the way.

Hariel was getting frustrated as the fight continued and he was visibly starting to wear down. Using it as an advantage Riska seemed to pick up her pace and move even quicker. Then as if she had done it a thousand times before Riska grabbed Hariel's wrist and jumped over his head taking the joint with her. Hariel twisted and cried out dropping one of the Fervor katanas. He swung the other katana over his head but Riska dodged it and kicked it out of his hand easily before landing another kick against Hariel's chest knocking him down.

Panicked Hariel went crawling over to the nearest blade trying to grab it before Riska could attack again. But froze as the blade of one of the katana he had dropped rested against the side of his neck the blade biting into the exposed skin. His hand paused over the hilt of the other katana he had just gotten to, it shook with indecision.

"Yield, Hariel. You are defeated." Hissed Riska. "Pick up that katana and I will make you regret it." She looked at Black Blaze who responded to her quiet command by running over and taking the other sword out of Hariel's reach.

"What are you waiting for, Riska? Get it over with, cut my throat open, stab me, and finish this fight." Hariel told her, his voice wavered with uncertainty.

The sword of Fervor in Riska's hand hummed with agreement, but Riska shook her head. "No, our fight is over. You have lost."

"I won't stop." Hariel told her, "I'll just keep going until I get what I want. You know that better than anyone else."

Riska looked down at Hariel; Rowen saw that she actually felt bad for him. "I refuse to kill you again." She told him her voice going soft.

"You can't kill me again, I'm already dead." Hariel spat. "You should know you're the one that killed me and damned me to this place!"

"I know." Riska said and slowly lowered the sword. The Ronins and Kayura tensed up ready to go in for an attack. Rowen reached for Ryo's leg that was nearby and his shook his head at his friend.

Ryo looked down at Rowen and slowly relaxed his posture the others followed his lead. Instead, they continued to watch the scene in front of them. It was like Riska and Hariel forgot anyone else was there.

Riska looked down at the katana gripped in her hand at her side. "For years I have thought of nothing but that night. I do not regret what I had to do, but I regret that it had to come to that." Hariel looked up at Riska now surprised. "You were my first love Hariel. I saw the goodness in you that no one else could see. The Ancient One told me of the impending darkness that lived in your heart because of Talpa and your past as a war general. But I was the one who insisted that you had a light inside you as well that was brighter than most of the shadows."

"You saw wrong." Hariel told her his voice was so quiet that Rowen barely heard his comment.

Riska shook her head, "no, instead, I didn't see how desperate you were to have control, how obsessed you became with the idea of breaking everyone's hold on me. I didn't see how you saw no other way to fix things other than violence. I didn't see the loneliness that was truly in your heart that allowed the darkness to seep in. I just hope that one day you can see it too. And I wish, no, I beg that you find a way to forgive me for what I had done as I have found a way to forgive you because I will always love you just as I will always love Rowen."

Hariel's eyes widened as he looked over at Rowen, Rowen in turn met Hariel's eyes before the warrior looked back at Riska.

"I… I only wanted to be with you, to help you see the wonders of the world that you were deprived, to know what it was like to be wanted and loved as I felt wanted and loved by you." He told her.

Riska reached out and touched Hariel's cheek, her touch was tender and she looked at him with a tenderness that someone who was in love would look at someone, Rowen was surprised that he didn't feel any animosity towards the gesture he now knew that the love she had for Hariel was different than the love she had for him. Hariel was her past; she had come to terms with it centuries before he was even born. Rowen had been her future.

"You did all those things for me Hariel. You gave me a new life with a new purpose. You gave me a chance to be a part of a family," she glanced up at the Ronins before looking back down at Hariel, "you allowed me to finally feel like I belonged and could be more than a killer."

For just a moment, a breath barely noticeable, Rowen could see the two as they were long ago, when they had first helped form the Ronin Warriors and had hope for a brighter future together.

Above the Ronins the rain slowed to a stop and the lightning ceased to crackle. The Inferno armor on Hariel shimmered and then disappeared. Lights representing each Ronin Warrior returned to their owners giving their power back. As the armor faded off of Hariel and was replaced once again by Hariel's ancient armor they saw that his eyes had turned back to brown, the Goryō inside him was gone, no longer sensing a need for vengeance from its host.

"I forgive you, Riska, my love." A sense of peace settled over Hariel as he spoke and Riska smiled sensing it as well.

The two warriors relaxed and let the tension between them dissipate. Hariel's vision cleared as he realized all the trespasses he had committed.

However the moment of peace didn't last long and just as quickly that the tense situation was over another began.

Rowen began to cough up blood; he couldn't stop the pain from his wound crashed against every nerve. He held his hands against his wound trying to stop what was coming from the front, but his body was starting to go cold from the blood loss.

Riska looked to Rowen worriedly her relaxed demeanor disappearing. Without a second glance she left Hariel and handed the other sword of Fervor to Ryo as she ran to Rowen's side. She slipped down into the mud sliding to a halt at Rowen's side. Her hands hovered over him; she was unsure what to do.

As Rowen stopped his coughing fit he saw stars dance over his vision, he looked up at Riska wanting to tell her that it was alright, that he was ok with dying, but the words wouldn't come.

"Why isn't he healing like Ryo did, why isn't his armor healing him?" Kento asked flabbergasted.

"The Inferno armor broke the rules of Perdition. His wound cannot heal from the attack." Kayura explained sadly.

"We can save him." Hariel spoke up, everyone looked at him. "I have way to help." He looked vulnerable under their gazes.

"How?" Riska asked carefully looking back at him.

"Riska." Sage hissed he didn't want to trust Hariel even with the Goryō gone.

Hariel reached for a small pack on his waist, Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Odessa's hands jumped to their weapons ready to defend. Riska raised a hand and stood up telling them to back down. Everyone lowered their hands but didn't relax their defensive stances. Hariel made sure that no one was going to attack him, and then took out a small vial of silver liquid. Riska drew in a breath and stared at the vial.

"All you have to do is drink this. A life for a life, a price to pay for him to survive." Hariel sounded sad as if he regretted bringing up the idea.

"That's what I saw before, what is that?" Ryo asked.

"If I drink that water-." Riska began.

"_That_ is water?" Cye asked staring at the vial.

"If I drink that water." Riska began again. "I will be trapped here forever with Hariel. My body in the mortal world will go into a coma and I would die shortly after." Riska explained softly.

"The Goryō is gone and yet he still tries to find a way to keep you here." Ryo hissed.

"You can't just ask her to give up her own life. There must be another way." Sage insisted.

"I am willing." Riska said loudly before anyone could say anything else.

Rowen opened his mouth to object but instead he let out a cry as the pain increased. Sweat was rolling down his temples and neck; he was beginning to lose consciousness. He fought the sweet promise of rest from closing his eyes.

"If I drink it, Hariel, you must swear to me that you will help the Ronins leave here without them having to pay a price." Riska told him. "Swear that no harm will come to them."

"I swear it, I will make a blood oath if I must but Strata does not have much time left." He glanced over his shoulder with Riska's eyes following his to look at Rowen.

Rowen shook his head then gasped in pain as shot through his body. The Ronins reached for him trying to offer him comfort.

"Riska-." Cye began.

"No, Cye, I've made my decision." She told him and reached out for the vial that Hariel held. Hariel raised his hand to give it to her, his own expression grim. Just as their fingers touched the vial was ripped away from both of them.

Both looked to see that Rowen had managed to kneel, his legs shook with the effort, blood dripped from his wound on both sides. His hand covered the front soaked from the red liquid coming through his fingers. Without hesitating he took the vial he grabbed from Hariel and brought it to his lips then drank it with one gulp. It was bitter but cold and slid down his throat easily. The vial dropped from his hand and it shattered.

"No, Rowen, no!" Riska cried out she caught Rowen as he sank to the ground once more.

The Ronins cried out in dismay as well and pushed past Hariel. The ancient warrior was in shock and couldn't react. Odessa raced over with Jiro not far behind. Black Blaze let out a roar as he turned back into White Blaze.

Rowen looked up at Riska as she cradled him close to her heart, he could feel it beat just like when he held her when he took her body to Senso-ji.

"Why did you do that, Rowen? I could've saved you." Riska cried.

Rowen smiled as he reached up and touched Riska's cheek, his hands were too numb to feel the softness of her cheek though his armor. "You are always trying to keep us from making dumb decisions. Someone had to save you from your dumb decision." He told her.

Riska leaned into his touch despite his blood getting on her skin, "I have to save you. You have to live; I love you too much to live forever in a world without you."

Rowen laughed softly, "you're immortal, and you were going to live past me anyway."

"But I'm not supposed to lose you like this, it's too soon." Riska began to cry, Rowen wanted to wipe her tears away but he didn't have the strength anymore. "Your soul is going to be stuck here forever now. And you will only be able to exist as a wisp; you won't even have enough energy to be whole."

Rowen managed to put enough pressure on her cheek to make her look at him again; he didn't want to lose sight of her green eyes yet. "You… are worth that fate." He grimaced in pain and his hand dropped. Riska quickly took his hand and held it against where her cherry blossom necklace rested underneath her armor. The gloves of their armors prevented their skin to touch each other for one last time.

Ryo, Kento, Sage, and Cye bowed their heads knowing that Rowen's end was near; their kanji's glowed on their foreheads.

"You… you love him so much." Hariel breathed. "And he loves you just as much… it is pulsating off the two of you and is stronger than any power the Ronins ever had. Now I see, now I understand why you fought so fiercely to protect him, to protect all of them."

Riska continued to look down at Rowen wanting to keep eye contact with him as the light faded from his blue eyes.

"I wish I had seen your love for him earlier, instead I had been blinded by revenge and anger." Hariel said sadly.

The kanji on Riska's forehead for hope began to glow softly. "Is there any other way to save him?" She asked looking up at Hariel.

Hariel looked down at Rowen who had finally lost consciousness; his breathing had slowed enough that you couldn't tell he was still alive unless you looked at him carefully. "There is only one other way, one that would take a great sacrifice."

"Why must there always be a price?" Sage demanded.

"There is a price for everything here." Ryo explained, the rules of Perdition were too clear now, "That is part of the punishment for being here. You must pay instantly for all your decisions. What is the price, Hariel?"

Everyone looked at Rowen as he took a shaking breath and his chest slowed to a stop. Riska froze every muscle, her mind went into shock but she didn't move. The Ronins all held their breath, someone let out a sob before silence took over again. A light white glow began to surround Rowen, Perdition was beginning take their newest resident.

Hariel looked only at Riska as she continued to hold Rowen. "He drank the water of the River Cocytus, and the river demands something larger than what most prices are to pay for dead to return. It is the same way your brother had paid for passage for your own life to be returned, long ago." He spoke quickly now seeing that they didn't have much time left.

Jiro walked up to Riska and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her brother and understood what Hariel meant.

"What kind of riddle is that?" Kento hissed he reached for his weapon but Riska had placed Rowen's hand on his chest and reached up to stop Hardrock. Her gentle touch made Kento relax his grip and he let his hand drop.

Riska turned and looked down at Rowen, "this will be my choice this time." She whispered.

The Ronins, Kayura, and Odessa watched in shock as Riska reached into her own chest and pulled out a purple orb of light. Only Jiro and White Blaze seemed unfazed by the move.

Ryo recognized the orb immediately; it was just like the one she tried to give him to get out of Perdition. "Is that a part of your soul?"

Riska shook her head sadly, "no, a part of a soul wouldn't save him; he needs more than just a piece." She lowered the orb to Rowen's chest and slowly pushed it into him. "A life for a life." She whispered.

Rowen gasped and sat up so suddenly it made everyone surrounding him, except Riska, jump. He clawed at his chest trying to rip out the source of the burning sensation there but Riska wrapped her arms protectively around him and pulled him back into her chest to stop him from hurting himself.

Rowen felt his lungs burn as air refilled them, his heart hammered against his chest as it tried to make up for the missing beats. His mind raced as it tried to make sense of what happened as his ears rang deafening him to any sound around him, he was dead, and he swore he had been dead.

Even though his ears were ringing Rowen could still make out Riska whispering his name, "Rowen." Riska whispered. Rowen closed his eyes again willing the ringing and the nausea he felt rising to go away. He was supposed to be dead.

The others watched Rowen then looked to Riska with disbelief, the light had once surrounded Rowen was now surrounding Riska instead.

"Riska…" Cye said to Riska, "what did you give as a price?" Cye asked slowly.

"She gave him her own life as a sacrifice, she gave him second chance." Breathed Kayura. "I didn't realize that you loved him so much. That you loved the Ronins so much."

Rowen felt the burn in his chest settle into comforting warmth, it was familiar and cradled him. He looked to Riska once again and saw the glow around her. His opened his mouth to ask what was happening but found that he couldn't find the words. Instead he began to attempt reading Riska's lips as she turned to speak to everyone; he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"You were all like a family to me. I never had one before all of you." She told the Ronins as she carefully shifted Rowen so that he leaned against Ryo instead for support. With a resolved calm she stood up, as she stepped away Rowen reached out to grab her. Their fingertips touched but then slid away from one another. "I was proud to be your guardian." She looked at Rowen, her eyes now holding a different brightness to them one that was no longer earthly, Rowen looked at her confused the ringing in his ears was starting to dissipate. "I love you and I always will."

Rowen slowly shook his head not able to verbalize what he was thinking. He tried to grab her hand again but she simply kept herself out of reach knowing his touch would break her resolve. Jiro took her hand instead; ready to guide her to the afterlife as she did with so many other souls.

A white door was forming near the group it didn't have a distinct shape and seemed to be waver between this world and another.

"She gave up her life for Rowen's." Ryo choked out.

"What?" Rowen croaked out, what did they mean? He was supposed to be dead.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Riska." Kayura told her.

Rowen looked to Kayura then to Riska.

Riska looked at Kayura, "you had a right to doubt me. I don't blame you for that."

"Even so, I know it's not much now but as the current Ancient One I release you from your oath." Kayura formed a symbol with her hand formally breaking the oath that Riska had sworn to. Riska took in a deep breath as if it was the first time then released it slowly.

A concept of what was happening was slowly entering Rowen's mind now as a ringing sound caught everyone's attention and a shape of a man appeared in the white doorway. Everyone watched in awe as the man stepped into Perdition.

He wore a large conical hat, long white hair fell past his shoulders. His traditional monk robes were dark blue with a white kimono underneath. White bands wrapped around his feet up past his calves and he wore traditional monk sandals.

"Ancient One." Ryo gasped.

Kayura bowed her head and respectively placed a hand over her heart. Hariel fell to a knee and bowed while Riska and Jiro bowed their heads. The Ronins looked in shock at their former guide and teacher, while Odessa looked on curiously.

White Blaze approached the Ancient One and purred as the man scratched behind his ears before sending him back to Ryo.

"Riska." He said, his voice echoed as it always did, "I have come to guide you and your brother to the afterlife. You have completed your promise that was bound to your oath. You are now free and may now move on."

Riska nodded and looked back at the Ronins, Rowen last. Their eyes met, Rowen reached out a hand knowing that she was going somewhere that he couldn't follow. Riska reached hers back but they didn't touch instead her fingers went through his like she was made of mist.

"No." Rowen choked back the sob in the back of his throat. Riska offered him a comforting smile but it only made his heart break more.

Cye placed a hand on his shoulder, "we'll look after him." He promised.

"Thank you." Riska said her voice cracked, "and take care of each other."

"Always." Ryo told her. Sage and Kento nodded not knowing what else there was to say.

"It was an honor to meet you, guardian." Odessa said.

"And it was an honor to meet you, gatekeeper. May your path be clear and the winds blow in your favor in the stream." Riska bowed respectively to Odessa

Odessa nodded and returned the bow.

"Are you ready?" The Ancient One asked.

Riska took a deep breath and looked at him and nodded. She looked at Jiro who smiled happily at her, offering her comfort that it was going to be alright. Together the twins walked to the white doorway then stepped through.

The Ancient turned to the doorway then back to look at Hariel.

"Are you coming, Hariel?" He asked patiently.

Hariel looked up surprised, "me?"

The Ancient One smiled, "you have paid for your transgressions and have found peace. You are no longer bound here."

Hariel stood up and hesitated, he didn't seem to believe that it was real. But looking at the Ancient One he knew that he was not being lied to. Rolling his shoulders back to stand tall once more Hariel walked forward until he went through the doorway as well.

Finally, the Ancient One turned to the Ronins, Kayura, and Odessa then with just a short nod he too turned and walked through the doorway. It closed after the Ancient One went through it, and silence followed.

For a moment no one moved or spoke. Rowen closed his eyes his mind was jumbled and he felt like everything was spinning around him. He must be hallucinating or he was being shown these images by Perdition. There was no way that Riska had disappeared; he didn't want to believe that she was gone. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

Rowen cracked an eye open as he heard Odessa speak up, "We are done here. Let me take you all home." She turned to the five men and Kayura.

"Wait, what?" Rowen asked so quietly that he wasn't sure anything heard him. He let out a sound that was between a groan and a cry as Ryo and Sage lifted him up as carefully as they could.

Kayura nodded and stepped forward as Odessa created a portal.

"We don't have to go back the way we came? What about the Tengu?" Cye asked optimistically, but Rowen could hear the sadness in his voice.

Odessa shook her head, "There is no price for you to pay to return home since you are all still alive," she paused and looked at Rowen before looking away to continue, "and you have helped three souls pass to the other side. As for the Tengu, they have no real interest in chasing you any longer. They will go back to guarding the other lost souls here and their pranks of course."

"Let's go." Kento said his lips were pursed like he was trying to hold back his emotions.

Slowly, the Ronins approached the portal. Sage took Rowen's weight away from Ryo so that Ryo could go to the portal first and he looked back at his brothers, "thank you for coming for me… and Riska…" He swallowed, "I'll see you back in the mortal realm." He stepped through the portal disappearing once he was through.

"I'll go next and meet Ryo at Mount Fuji." Kayura promised and went through.

"What about Riska?" Rowen whispered again he felt his breath warm against Sage's shoulder. He groaned and almost lost his footing again. Sage tightened his hold on Rowen to keep his brother upright.

Kento went next; he and Odessa shared a look before he went through. Then Cye followed not wanting to be in Perdition any longer.

Sage looked at Rowen, the blue haired boy was slouching against him, and it was clear that he was still in shock and hadn't quite realized what had happened yet.

"We'll get you home first, Ro, and then we'll explain everything." Sage whispered and shifted so that he could walk into the portal with Rowen at his side.

Once everyone was through Odessa entered the portal and it disappeared behind her. As the portal shut the burning village slowly faded from existence in Perdition.


	20. Yearning

_Riska felt safe and at peace, where she lay was comfortable and she had no desire to leave. She felt her head cradled in someone's lap, humming as they ran their fingers through her hair. The song was familiar but she couldn't name it or place where she had heard it before. She began to hum along to the melody._

_After a several moments the other person stopped humming, "my beautiful Cherry Blossom, you have grown into a beautiful woman."_

_Riska stopped humming and slowly opened her eyes, she knew that voice. Looking up she saw that her head was cradled in her own mother's lap. The woman had long black hair like Riska that went back her hip. Her eyes were hazel but they shared the same compassion that her children had._

"_Mother." Riska whispered. She got up and turned to face her mother. Her beautiful mother that died so long ago that Riska had forgotten how she looked, how she sounded, how she smelled, but it didn't matter now she was in front her._

_Riska's mother smiled gently, her hands stayed in her lap. She wore a royal kimono made of several layers. Each layer was brightly colored and was carefully kept from ruffling. The woman opened her arms to her daughter welcoming her._

_Riska didn't hesitate; she practically jumped into the woman's arms hugging her as hard as she could. Her mother laughed and returned the hug gently and began to stroke her hair._

"_Mother." Riska felt a tear slip down her cheek. She didn't think she could cry in the afterlife, but there she was letting everything she had kept inside out. Her mother continued to hold her as she let out all her tears, even as she hiccupped not able to summon any more her mother continued to hold her._

"_I missed you, mother, I missed you so much."_

"_And I you." Her mother held her at arm's length studying her. "I am so proud of you."_

_Riska looked down, "are you sure? Do you… do you know about everything?"_

"_Everything you went through?" Her mother asked she lifted Riska's chin back up, "of course I do. And there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are a survivor, you always were. And you helped save more lives that you took. And your sacrifice to save the man you love... how could I not be proud of you?"_

"_Riska?" She turned to see who speak realizing that they were sitting in one of the rooms of the home Riska had been born in. The room was bright from the sunlight outside and was warm from a nearby hearth. She saw that it was Jiro who spoke, but he wasn't the little boy she expecting to see. Instead, Jiro looked like he was her age, matching her like they were supposed to. He was tall and Riska was sure that if she stood up he would've been taller than her. His features were smooth and his eyes full of warmth. Unlike her hands that were rough from battle his were smooth like the Japanese upper class of their time. Years of experience and intelligence reflected in his bright green eyes that would easily match tree moss._

"_Jiro." Riska breathed she felt her chest tighten starting at the young man who brother could've been._

_Jiro smiled and knelt next to his sister taking her hand. "Don't look at me like that." He whispered._

_Riska laughed and hugged him. She didn't expect anyone else from her family to come, she knew her father's soul wouldn't have made it here after what Talpa had done to him, and Zetsumei... This was good enough, this was her family._

_Jiro finally broke away from Riska but kept his hand in hers. Their mother looked at them smiling at seeing her children together at last._

_Someone cleared their throat behind them drawing their attention. Looking Riska saw Hariel standing in the doorway that led to the engawa, the outdoor corridor. Hariel no longer wore the worn out armor of a Ronin, instead he now wore a brand new set of armor that fit a guard of a royal army._

"_I don't mean to interrupt." Hariel said softly. "However, it is time." He was looking at Riska's mother and Jiro._

_Riska turned to look at her mother and Jiro, "time for what?"_

_Riska's mother smiled softly and brushed hair out of Riska's face. "It's time for you to decide."_

"_Decide?"_

"_If you want to stay with us or go back." Jiro said he gave Riska's hand a squeeze._

"_What do you mean? I gave up my life… so that Rowen could live." She looked between the three people in the room._

"_Yes, but you can still go back, Riska." Her mother told her, "Your heart has not yet stopped beating in the mortal realm."_

"_It won't stay beating forever though; even now it slows with every minute." Jiro finished. "However, if you do decide to return. You will no longer be immortal."_

_Riska's mouth opened then she closed it again before opening it again to speak, "is that… is that how I saved Rowen? Is he?"_

"_No, he's still mortal. He will live a long, healthy life in fact." Riska's mother told her, "A part of you will forever be inside of him. Just like your brother gave his life for you and he's always with you."_

_Riska unconsciously touched her chest where she could still feel her heart beat. It was a quiet and steady cadence._

"_Consider this one last gift from the Ancient clan." Jiro told her encouragingly._

"_Or?" Riska asked._

"_Or you stay here in the afterlife." Hariel told her softly. "With us." He looked down not wanting to convince her one way or the other._

"_It is not so bad here. It truly is paradise." Jiro told her happily, and the others that you helped over the centuries are here as well, they've been waiting to welcome you."_

_Jiro looked so happy and content he was also the more optimistic one. Riska thought back to all the lives she had touched all the people she had met. There wouldn't be any pain of loss, or fear of not being good enough here. And all the Ronins would be here as well, all except Ryo, Sage, Cye, and… Rowen._

_Riska thought about the Ronins that were still alive in the mortal realm. She really had grown to love them so much. They were the strongest, funniest, and most enlightened that any group of Ronins that came before. And Rowen, the image of the blue-haired boy came to mind; her heart stuttered just thinking about him._

_On one hand if she stayed she would be happy and the others would join her one day. On the other, if she went she could finally experience life to the fullest and maybe, just maybe, get to have the chance to experience having a family._

_Riska looked to her mother, "what should I do?"_

_Riska's mother smiled and touched her cheek, "it is completely up to you. No one else can make the choice for you. I will support you and be with you no matter what you choose."_

_Riska looked around at her mother, Jiro, and Hariel. Looking past Hariel she could see the open fields of flowers that grew near her birthplace. The smell of lavender was imprinted on her memory and was one of the reasons she loved the scent._

_Riska swallowed and looked to Hariel, and he looked at her watching her movements like a careful guardian. Even after all they had gone through he was still on assignment to be her protector. He would always been there for her, even if it wasn't in the right way. A piece of her heart had been taken when he had died and it was still there invisibly attached to him keeping the light alive._

_If she stayed it would be the same for Rowen in the mortal realm. He would hurt at first but then slowly the pain would ease and he would be able to live again._

_Riska took a deep breath; she was ready to make her decision._


	21. Evermore

Sage woke up slowly his body re-acclimating itself to his physical body, he was lying down and felt the cold hard ground beneath him. He also felt the phantom pains from the battle with Hariel and the Tengu in Perdition but it was sore like it would be days after a battle not minutes. He turned his head to see that he was still on the shore of Jewel Lake, the water lapped along the shore leaving behind no hints to the secrets it held under its waters. And soon ice would form over the surface to lock everything in place for another winter.

The tablet that memorialized the village that had once graced the shore of the lake reflected the setting sun that broke through the light gray clouds overhead. At some point it flurried because there was a thin layer of white powder dusting everything. When Sage let out a breath he could see a cloud of fog form from front of him.

Looking to his right Sage saw that Kento was blinking his own eyes open as his spirit returned to his body where it belonged. Sage watched as Kento sat up to test out his joints to see if there were any bruises or broken bones. When he was satisfied that he was still whole and not hurt he too looked out over the water.

"It's like Ryo said, we don't even have any wounds that we had gotten in Perdition. I feel sore but no pain." Kento whispered, the hurt in his voice from the larger loss they had experienced lingered but he didn't voice it, not yet.

Before Sage could answer Cye's voice echoed over the water, "Rowen!"

Looking around Sage now realized that Rowen and Cye were not in the spots they had sat in when Jiro had transported their spirits to Perdition. Sage and Kento hopped onto their feet ignoring the stiffness of their joints. Together they spotted Cye jogging around to the passenger side of the jeep still parked nearby.

Kento and Sage followed wanting to know what was happening. Images of Rowen dying then coming back to life onslaught Sage as if he was just recalling an old memory.

"Hariel said that being in the Inferno Armor would make the wounds in Perdition real back here. You don't think that-?" Kento didn't finish his thought and he didn't have to. The heart clenching dread that Sage felt as he watched Rowen breath his last breath came back, and he expected the worse. He expected that Riska's sacrifice didn't actually save their blue-haired friend's life after all.

Rounding the corner of the jeep they saw that Cye stood next to Rowen. Rowen was doubled over next to the jeep one hand on his stomach holding it as if he were still holding his wound closed and the other on his knee. Cye had his hand between Rowen's shoulder blades a silent signal that announced his presence to Rowen. A gentle breeze pushed past them and lifted the bottom of Rowen's jacket and t-shirt enough to see an angry red scar on his lower back. Sage was sure there was a matching one on his gut in the front; it was all that was left of a sword of Fervor being stabbed through his friend.

The sound of dry-heaving caught up to Sage as he looked on the ground in from of Rowen and saw a pile of bile and leftovers of whatever Rowen had ate last. The blue-haired boy spit a few times before his body shuddered with another dry-heave.

"Rowen, are you ok?" Kento asked stepping closer hesitantly not wanting to get too close to the vomit.

Rowen visibly shook with effort to be standing up; looking behind them Sage saw imprints in the grass and dirt that Rowen had struggled to get this far on his own. He must've fallen a few times from the evidence of where the powdered snow had been moved away from the grass underneath.

"His body is rebelling right now to being brought back to life. Even briefly his body still died here for a moment too." Cye whispered. "Give him a minute."

Rowen reached his hand that was on his knee up and wiped his mouth with his arm. "Senso-ji." Rowen said simply. He stood up slowly with Cye's hand still on his shoulder for support if it was needed. Sage could tell that his friend felt stiff and nauseous still.

"We have to get to Riska." He looked at Sage with an expression that was begging for him to understand. Sage felt his stomach drop, how much of what happened did he remember?

Sage looked over at Cye; he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Ro." It was Kento who spoke softly wanting to find a better way to break things to his friend, "she's… it's too late."

Rowen froze and looked at Kento blankly them at Cye and finally Sage. "It may not be too late. We won't know until we see her, we're just wasting time arguing about it here."

Sage could only guess how Rowen felt, if Mia was out of sight and dying he'd want to be there too. "Alright, let's go."

Rowen let out a sigh of relief; he turned to get into the car and winced.

"Ro, do you need me to help you?" Cye offered.

Rowen shook his head, Sage swore he looked green. Hopefully he wouldn't get too sick in the Jeep.

Sage, Cye, and Kento patiently waited for Rowen to get into the front passenger seat first before they joined him.

"What about Ryo?" Kento asked from the back seat.

"Kayura will be with him, she knows where Riska is and I'm sure they'll be heading there as well." Sage assured him.

Sage started the jeep and pulled away from Jewel Lake heading for Tokyo.

* * *

Rowen looked down at his hands, they were shaking. His stomach was doing flips trying to threaten to remove more from his empty stomach. His chest felt warm and his heart thumped with the life that Riska had given him. He bit his lip feeling the sob that had been in the back of his throat thinking about how Riska's hand had gone through his. They couldn't even touch one more time, just like the visions he had.

"What are you going to do when we get there? We don't have any way to… if she dies Rowen, we can't bring her back. Not this time." Cye spoke softly obviously wanting to avoid any kind of fight the question could spark.

Rowen didn't answer he looked out the window instead at the trees passing, honestly he didn't know what to say all he knew was that he had to get to the woman he loved.

"Let's just get there and be by her side at least." Sage replied for him.

The drive took an hour, on the way Kento and Cye fell asleep in the back from exhaustion. Sage drove and seemed to be handling the adjustment back to the mortal realm well. They had turned the radio on as soon as they had gotten within range of the city radio stations and discovered that it was still the same day as they had been transported to Perdition by Jiro.

The images of what happened after he had been brought back to life in Perdition were on repeat in his mind, each time the dialogue cleared up more and more until Rowen felt the pain of what had happen hit him. He thought about Jiro and how he took his twin sister's hand and helped lead her through the white doorway and the look on Hariel's face when the Ancient One forgave him. Rowen hoped he could be capable of such forgiveness one day.

Rowen stayed awake the entire drive, even though exhaustion clawed at him. His eyes were dry and his body felt sluggish but he didn't give in. It was taking longer than he wanted to get to Riska; he wanted to get out of the jeep as soon as they got to their destination.

This time when they reached Senso-ji they drove onto the property and parked as close to the five-story pagoda as they could. The last of the tourists were just leaving for the night and the lights along the marketplace lit up the pathway. Lights shone on the main temple and pagoda for Kannon, they were the beacons of the property.

Rowen got out of the car quickly closing the door behind him, the sound of the door clicking shut woke up Cye and Kento. Outside of the car Rowen froze he could hear Sage climb out but he didn't moved from where he stood.

"Ro?" Sage leaned into Rowen's view looking worried, "you don't look so good."

Rowen glanced at Sage then back at what had made him freeze in the first place. Spirits, Rowen knew they were spirits from the white glow surrounding their bodies. They were Ronin Warriors, at least all the past generations. They watched the four Ronins by the jeep, none spoke and none moved from where they stood.

Rowen swallowed his dried mouth not giving him the satisfaction of saliva as he realized that he was the only one seeing them. He felt Kento lift his arm and place it over his shoulders. Rowen hadn't realized that he was leaning against the jeep to stay standing up.

"C'mon Ro, a little further." Kento told him trying to encourage him to keep going. Kento didn't realize that was all Rowen wanted.

Sage took the lead towards the pagoda, Kento giving directions time to time. Cye walked on the other side of Rowen in case he needed to help as well.

Rowen looked around as they slowly walked; the warriors around them stepped to the side to let them through. They watched the current Ronins as they walked, not with cruel judgement but with respect.

As they continued Rowen noticed others were with the Ronins, spirits that lingered close to the warriors. Somehow Rowen knew that they were people that had helped the Ronins overs the centuries, it showed that they were never alone.

Most of the spirits were young around his own age but a few were older in their middle life and even more far between were barely the age of when Rowen had first gotten his armor. He could spot his own ancestor in each group as he walked past, they watched him closest knowing that he saw them.

"They're here to see her to the other side, like she did with them." Rowen whispered.

"What?" Cye asked leaning in close. Rowen shook his head; there wasn't enough time to explain.

At the pagoda entrance there were only two warriors standing near the door. Rowen recognized their faces from his grandfather's photos from World War II, they were teenagers then. It was the former Wildfire and Hardrock, his grandfather never told him that he knew Kento's late grandfather. Both bowed their head and offered him gentle smiles, Kento's grandfather looked at his grandson the expression of wanting to speak to him was clear but no words could be spoken. Like the rest they were silent specters.

At the door Rowen stopped, Kento looked at his friend questioning him.

"I can walk on my own." Rowen told him wincing at how unfamiliar his voice had gotten. He swallowed. "Really."

Kento let his friend's arm drop from his shoulders then take a few uneasy steps forwards. Once Rowen felt that he wasn't going to fall over he continued going past Sage to head up the stairs.

As soon as he placed a foot on the steps he looked up and saw a familiar face, Runa. She stood at the top of the steps her expression grim but like the others she didn't speak. Rowen swallowed and began his ascent, behind him he heard the others follow.

By the third floor Rowen was panting as he walked, one hand was on the wall using it to support his way up the other clutched his gut the scars under his shirt throbbed.

Runa lingered mid-way up the next set of steps watching the sweat roll down Rowen's temple.

"Rowen?" Cye peaked out from behind Kento.

"I'm fine." Rowen said looking up at Runa keeping his eye contact with her. The look on her face told him to hurry. With a deep breath he continued quickening his pace.

In the shrine warden's office the light on the old monk's desk was on, and a parchment and pen were abandoned on it. White Blaze was curled up at the bottom of the ladder leading to the top since he was not able to follow his master up there; he lifted his head now as the four Ronin entered.

Looking up Rowen saw that the hatch to the very top of the pagoda was open. A warm orange light flickered illuminating the room. He could hear people whispering and moving around carefully.

Without wasting anymore time Rowen reached past Runa and grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. His heart was hammering against his chest. In a corner of his mind he envisioned making it to the top and seeing Riska sitting on the chair where he and Kento had placed her helmet off her long hair flowing on her shoulders and smiling at him.

Instead, he was met by the solemn environment similar to a hospice. He finished climbing the ladder and got out of the way for Kento, Cye, and Sage to climb up as well. Ryo and Kayura were already there, Ryo in his street clothes. There was no sign of Odessa but Rowen could feel her nearby. Miyamori Tadashi knelt next to Riska who was lying on a tatami mat that someone had brought up. Runa hadn't followed them up.

Riska's armor orb sat on the chair she had been sitting on when Rowen had left her. Her kanji floating peacefully in the orb as the pearlescent purple light made the orb glow its light reflected dimly on the ceiling.

Rowen slowly made his way to Riska's side. Ryo and Kayura didn't say anything as they stepped out of the Ronin's way. The miyamori looked up at him as he paused his praying.

"She had fallen off the chair as the sun began to set, the armor just disappeared." He spoke apologetically as Rowen noticed a small bruise on Riska's hairline. "I'm just thankful that I was in my office when it happened." He glanced up at Ryo and Kayura, "I was told what had happened. I am sorry."

Rowen ignored the looks from Ryo and Kayura as they examined him for any signs of his own death. Instead, he looked down at Riska and watched as her chest rose and fell slowly the time between one breath to another took longer each time. He knew that despite what he wanted, wished, and prayed for Riska was dying. Her hair was neatly tucked around her head and the cherry blossom necklace he had given her rested on her collarbone.

His hand slowly dropped from his gut to his side, "It's alright." Rowen said as he knelt at Riska's side and took her hand with both of his. "It's alright." He repeated as he touched his forehead to her hand. He was finally able to hold her hand and feel the scars and callouses that were there from years of being a warrior. He tried to not think that they would no longer hold a weapon or worse hold him.

After a moment he heard the miyamori begin his praying again. He was praying for her passing to be peaceful and for Kannon to guide her to the afterlife.

Rowen couldn't keep it back any longer. He whimpered as he let tears fall from his eyes, a soft sob finally escaped his lips. Her hand was cold to the touch so he held it a little tighter trying to transfer his warmth to her.

He felt as each Ronin placed their hand on his shoulder for a moment before finding a spot to kneel next to Riska. Even Kayura came up and whispered an apology to Rowen before taking a spot at Riska's feet. She joined the miyamori in his prayers.

Looking up Rowen looking past the miyamori and saw a group of four warriors standing in the corner. They were the earliest version of the Ronin armors cracks and dirt covered the armors and their helmets were off to reveal the scars they had gained from battle. They were warriors before Riska and the Ancient One had recruited them to become something more.

They stood in a line as none were the official leader of the group they had shared that responsibility, Hashiba took a step forward now though looking at his distant descendant.

"She's not going to escape death this time." He said, Rowen noticed how similar they sounded to each other. The accent strung the words together quickly and clipped some vowels short, but Hashiba's voice was deeper.

Rowen shook his head and looked down at Riska's face again memorizing everything about it. "She can come back; she can escape death one more time."

"No, oh Rowen." Kayura sighed; he realized that she couldn't even see the ghosts in the room.

"We have come to take her home, Rowen." Hashiba told him, "she gave you her life and she made her choice."

Rowen looked up and glared at Hashiba aware of the looks that everyone in the room gave him. He could see Kento looking from the corner to him then back at the corner again not seeing what he saw. Hashiba didn't react to the glare Rowen sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know." He whispered.

"Ro, what are you looking at?" Sage asked slowly searching for any sign of what his friend saw in the corner.

Instead of answering Rowen's head shot up when Riska's breathing hitched, a set of fingers moved to where her pulse would be on her wrist. He stared at Riska's face until he felt a thump under his fingers and saw her chest raise and lower again with another breath.

He looked across Riska to where Ryo was and saw his friend watching him carefully. His blue eyes offered Rowen strength instead of the empathy of the others.

Rowen looked back at Riska, reaching out one hand to run a finger on her cheek before he leaned down and gave Riska a kiss on her forehead. As he sat back up he watched as Riska took one more deep breath, it looked like a sigh to him, but it wasn't followed back another breath.

Rowen waited and waited and kept willing her to take one more breath, it could've been seconds or minutes, either way it felt like the world froze around him. Everyone around him faded away as his brain scrambled trying to stay calm.

His body responded by his own breathing shortening. His chest tightened and face began to go numb. He barely noticed when Kento pried his hands away from Riska, he wanted to keep holding it but Kento was picking him up from under his armpits.

Rowen stood on his own but he didn't move. Kento was saying something to him but he just saw his lips move and couldn't hear the words.

Kento looked over to someone else obviously worried then disappeared from view. Cye took his place a moment later and took him by the shoulders. He could tell that Cye was saying his name over and over.

"Rowen. Rowen you have to listen to me." Cye was saying when Rowen was able to finally concentrate on the words.

Rowen blinked bringing Cye into focus; he could hear rustling behind him. He tried to turn to look but Cye turned his head back. "You need to take a deep breath, Rowen." The praying that had filled the room was silent now.

Rowen followed Cye's instructions, breathing in slowly and letting it out. His gut and back felt stiff and sore grounding him.

"Again." Cye ordered and Rowen obeyed.

"He's breathing normally again." He heard Sage say behind him.

Cye nodded keeping his eyes on Rowen, "I going to let you turn back around, but you need to promise that you'll remember to breath."

Rowen nodded slowly and Cye let Rowen go. Very slowly Rowen turned around; he looked at his brothers first. They were watching him waiting for him to break down again, in the corner the four Ronins watched patiently Hashiba no longer offering to speak. Rowen held himself together as he looked at Kayura; she looked taken back having never seen a reaction like that before. The miyamori was looking down at the girl in front of him his fingers still on his juzu beads in silent prayer.

With another deep breath Rowen looked down at Riska. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't help it, and Riska's chest was moving steadily.

"See," Cye whispered behind him. "Her breath had just hitched."

Rowen knelt again, Cye stayed by his side.

"Riska." Rowen called softly taking the girl's hand once more. "Riska." He bent down until his forehead was on Riska's stomach. "Please don't leave me."

He felt as Riska took a deep breath, it was like a sigh. Rowen steeled himself knowing that this time it was it. This was the end of his world even if he was going to live another day.

He spared one more moment to look up at the first Ronin Warriors they were fading going back to the afterlife.

Rowen looked back down at Riska and was shocked as she took in another breath, but with it he felt her hand twitch. At first he thought he was just imagining things but then he felt the twitch again.

Rowen looked up at Riska's face, "Riska?"

Riska drew in another deep breath then another and her kanji for hope began to glow on her forehead as her eyes moved under her eyelids. The miyamori stopped his praying and watched as the girl opened her eyes and looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. When she spotted the other Ronins she seemed to relax a little, but it wasn't until her eyes stopped on Rowen that she smiled.

"Hi." She croaked out her throat obviously dry from lack of water and use.

Rowen smiled back his heart pounding against his chest.

"How?" He asked reaching up to touch her cheek, she leaned into his touch the spark between waking back up.

Riska looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember then looked back at Rowen, "I chose it. I chose to live, to be with you."

Ryo and Rowen both helped Riska sit up when she began to try to do it herself. The miyamori helped support her from behind. She looked around at everyone pausing briefly to lock eyes with Kayura. The two women gave each other a nod; Kayura was clearly just as relieved as everyone else.

"Rowen," Riska said reaching for the hand she had released when she was sitting up. Rowen took it again holding it close.

After a moment Ryo cleared his throat and stood up, "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."

Sage and Cye took the hint immediately. "We'll join you." Sage said standing up as well.

"Kento." Cye said pointedly to his friend who was still kneeling on the ground, "would you like to _join_ us?"

"What?" Kento looked up as it slowly occurred to him what they were doing. "Oh. Oh! Yea, fresh air and stuff."

Riska was visibly trying not to smile too much, her expression made Rowen believe that she was truly back. They watched as the Ronins left the top floor of the pagoda.

"Roshi, I would like to see temple, if I may so humble." Kayura told the old miyamori.

The monk smiled and nodded, "of course." He carefully helped Riska leaned against Rowen then they too left them alone.

Rowen took the few minutes ensuring that the others were gone just holding Riska close to him. They listened to each other's hearts beat and rhythmic breathing.

"Rowen." Riska whispered finally.

"Hmm?" Rowen asked nuzzling his face into Riska's hair taking in her smell of lavender and rosemary.

"Rowen, I… I was able to come back but not without changing." He told her.

"What change?" Rowen asked pausing.

Riska took a moment wondering if she was ready to tell him now or if it were better to wait. Looking up at the blue-haired boy she knew that she had to tell him now.

"I'm mortal now, Rowen." She told the boy. She felt his arms stiffen around her but he didn't push her away. Instead he just stared at her, looking her in the eyes seeing if he saw anything different.

"It's because of what you sacrificed to save me. You gave me your life, but really…"

"You're still mortal too, I guess it's like my immortality gave your life without having to kill me."

"It doesn't make sense." He whispered.

"Consider it a gift from the Ancients." She told him quoting Jiro.

Rowen took another moment to process then he smiled and pulled her close against his chest again. Riska breathed him in her hand resting over his heart. "Then I will cherish that gift."

"Rowen." Riska whispered again.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Rowen chuckled, "of course." He then leaned down and kissed Riska. It was a soft kiss but then Riska deepened it as if he were providing her with all the air she would need.

* * *

_Hope is only the love of life. - Henri-Frederic Amiel_


	22. Epilogue (Bonus Chapter)

A few days later the Ronins gathered in Mia's living room to say goodbye to Odessa. The new gatekeeper was to return to the stream and begin her new role to guard and protect the different worlds.

Cye looked around at everyone gathered. Kento was hand in hand with Odessa professing how much he was going to miss her and Odessa in turn promised to come see him again. The two had become close quickly and Cye was sure that Kento would see her quite often.

Mia and Sage stood side by side speaking to Kayura; the Ancient One was also leaving them for the moment to continue her studies of the Ancient Clan. Kayura was discussing a location in the northern part of the country that Mia had discovered had remnants of another village similar to the Ancients. Cye knew that Kayura was hoping to find that she wasn't truly the only Ancient left in the world.

Across the room Ryo was talking to Riska and Rowen. The couple hadn't left each other's sights since Riska revived in Senso-ji. They were constantly within arm's length brushing their hands together or just holding one another when they thought no one was paying attention.

Cye could only imagine what it was like for Rowen to die and come back to life thanks to Riska giving her life for his. Every time his heart would beat he would know that it was Riska's sacrifice that kept him alive.

Cye watched Riska for a moment trying to see if there was anything different about her now that she was mortal. There was nothing to see on the surface though, other than the happiness that radiated off her like someone who had figured out their place in the world.

The couple had told everyone that they were planning on traveling for a few months before they came back to get married in the summer. Cye was happy for them.

The sound of White Blaze purring from Odessa scratching behind his ear broke his train of thought. He watched as White Blaze rubbed up against Odessa's leg affectionately before going to Ryo and lying at the boy's feet.

Odessa looked around at the Ronins, Mia, and Kayura; she clearly had something on her mind.

"I wanted to thank you all for the guidance you have provided me and for protecting the stream in the absence of a gatekeeper, my transition to the role will be all the more smooth because of you." She told them. Kento offered her a cheesy smile which she smiled back warmly to.

"Before I go though, I want to say something."

Everyone watched as she walked over to Mia. Sage had his arm around the woman's shoulders and whispered in her ear that Odessa was nearby.

"When I was granted the honor of being the gatekeeper I was given the memories of all those that came before me, including Lady Yuki's." Sage visibly took a deep breath and Mia squeezed his hand gently. "I know that because of my predecessor's actions Mia lost her vision. And I wanted to formally apologize for that."

"It's alright, Odessa. There's nothing to apologize for, I'm accustomed to it now." Mia told the woman with a soft smile.

"Perhaps, however, the powers that gave me my role as gatekeeper have requested for me to give you a gift as a way to apologize and show that they too are grateful for the help the Ronins had given them." Odessa shifted her staff from one hand to the other.

Sage watched carefully as Odessa lifted her free hand and placed her fingertips to Mia's forehead. Odessa closed her eyes and her hand began to glow. With a gasp Mia was suddenly pushed back by a flash of light. Sage protected his own eyes from the flash when the brightness faded Sage looked at Mia and saw her looking back at him.

Slowly Mia raised her hand to Sage's face and traced the scar he had over his eye.

"Mia?" Sage asked slowly.

Mia's eyes watered as she smiled brightly, "I can see you, Sage." She looked around at each of the Ronins, Kayura, and finally Odessa, "I can see again."

Without missing a beat Sage pulled Mia into his arms and hugged her close. The smile on his face was full of relief as he felt the weight of guilt he had over Mia's vision disappeared.

Cye looked away feeling that the pair deserved the moment.

"Thank you, Odessa, truly." Ryo spoke up; Cye looked to their unofficial leader of the Ronins. "For everything. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that if you ever need our help with anything in the future that we will be there for you."

Cye mirrored the nod of agreement that all the Ronins gave.

Odessa smiled and bowed to them, "thank you." She stood tall again and looked at everyone one more time; he eyes fell onto Kento last. "It is time for me to take my leave now."

She turned and walked towards the hearth of the fireplace and faced everyone once she stood there.

"I will see you all again. Until then, may your paths stay clear, Ronin Warriors." Odessa raised her staff and the jewel on it glowed until it surrounded the alien-woman. Then without them truly seeing it or know when it happened Odessa was gone.

The Ronins looked at each other with the same expression of contentment. Their mission was complete and they were all safe and sound.

Without another word Rowen gave Ryo a pat on the shoulder then followed Riska as they headed for the front door to leave.

Kento gave a wave next then stuck his hands in his pockets and began to whistle as he too left Mia's home to head to his family's restaurant.

Then White Blaze stood up as Ryo walked over to Mia to give her a hug and Sage a handshake before he too left to head back up into the mountains with his tiger.

Kayura followed Ryo after placing her conical hat back on top of her head. Her staff rang as the rings on it jingled together.

Mia leaned over to Sage and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs towards her office.

Finally, Sage looked over to Cye who smiled and shrugged, "until next time."

Sage gave a laugh, "let's hope next time we don't have to travel to a different world."

"Doubtful." Cye laughed as well then gave a wave and headed to the door.

For now the Ronin Warriors would once again go their separate ways but when the time came they would gather once again to keep their world and others safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in "Indistinguishable Serendipity"...


End file.
